Clandestine
by AstrisDreams
Summary: Gorilla Grodd has mental abilities beyond our understanding so it's only natural that he's able to place the minds of the team into the twisted conscious of one of their darkest teammates and no it's not Robin. Or Artemis not even M'gann. He's talking about our resident speedster, Kid Flash. But what could be so dark about Wally's mind?
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you guys show up?" Kid Flash hissed, "I could have handled it."

"Yeah it defiantly looked like you were handling it while that monkey was kicking your butt." Artemis snapped.

"He's a gorilla. Besides no matter what it looked like I had it under control. Now were all trapped."

Artemis snorted muttering under her breath.

"We just wanted to help." Miss Martian said.

"Yeah, I know it's just." Kid Flash sighed, changing the subject, "Anybody got a banana for ape face over here."

"Seize your incessant talking at once." Gorilla Grodd said.

"So what are you working on?" Kid Flash asked.

"Who would have thought little Flash needed help to take me on."

"I didn't, they just showed up."

"Well since they're here might as well test out my new invention on them."

"What's the invention?"

"It allows people to go into the mind of whoever they choose, learning everything about them, viewing their memories." Grodd grinned, "If it's a success I'll sell it to those pathetic meatbags you call villians. I'm sure they'd love to have information on you. But for now we'll try it on you six."

"Whatever." Robin muttered.

"Now, I'm gonna trap five of you into the darkest most torturted mind of your group."

The team tense their eyes scanning from Robon and Artemis.

"I wasn't taking about them, watching your parents fall to their deaths and being raised by villains isn't that horrifying. I was talking about you Little Flash." Grodd said.

It was silent as the team looked at the ape wondering if he was joking.

Robin merely stared in shock how did the ape know about his past?

Artemis laughed first, "I think you need to check your facts dude, there's nothing scary about Kid Flash except maybe the way he eats."

"Yeah, nothing scary about me at all." Kid Flash rushed out nervously.

"That's were your wrong." Grodd spoke, placing a helmet on Kid Flashes head and pressing a button.  
"Enjoy your nap." He said leaving the room.

Electricity shout out of Kid Flash's helmet zapping the rest of his teammates into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we?" Artemis asked, looking around. The team was floating inside an empty black space.

"I have no idea, but given what Gorilla Grodd said, we're probably in Wally's head."

"But where's Wally?" Connor asked.

"Well if we're looking at his memories then the Wally we see in the memories might be our Wally." M'gann said.

"I guess in theory that makes sense." Kaldur nodded.

"Do you think his mind is as dark as Grodd said?" M'gann asked.

"I doubt it." Artemis snorted, "His worse thoughts are probably running out of food."

_A small redheaded boy about the age of three sat on the floor playing with paint._

_A woman with brown hair and blue eyes walked into the living room, and leaned on the doorway, watching the kid._

_"I promised him a strong son, and I got stuck with you." She hissed. "Of course I had a premature baby."_

"Is that Wally's mom?" Artemis asked horrified, "Connor you stayed with his parents are they that horrible."

"That's not his mom. At least not the one I met."

_The child obviously Wally they has surmised had heard the woman's harsh words and stopped painting and walked up to his mom._

_"Mom if I wasn't a premature baby would you still hate me?"_

_"I don't know Wallace. You'd still have that ugly red hair and green eyes and lets not forget about those nasty freckles."_

_Wally merely frowned, "Well I get my hair color from dad's side of the family his sister Iris and you choose to marry him. Not to mention that premature bodies are born when the mothers don't take proper care of their bodies when pregnant."_

_Wally's mom scowled popping him on the head, "Don't talk to me like that you brat. I don't care how smart you think you are."_

_"Apparently I'm a genius which is more than I can say for you." Wally glared._

_"Well if you were a genius you'd have learned to keep your mouth shut by now. Oh well maybe your father can teach you some manners."_

_At the mention of his father Wally tensed up while his mom smirked. "Exactly what I thought. I'll be sure to inform him of your bad behavior."_

"Wow even as a child Wally was kid mouth." Artemis said.

"True maybe that's why his mom was so mean?" M'gann asked.

Robin merely watched in silence, something wasn't adding up.

The team watched in awe as Wally sat on the couch, for the rest of the day not moving not eating just sitting completely motionless.

_Wally must have sat for hours until his head finally walked in. His dad also had brown hair but brown eyes making Wally's own bright features even more obvious._

_"What the fuck did you do now?" The man asked._

_"I had a smart mouth."_

_Wally's dad walked over slapping him in the mouth with a loud crack._

M'gann gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

_Wally closed his eyes, still not moving before swallowing, and making his way upstairs._

_When he was halfway up the stairs his dad called out his name._

_"Yes."_

_"You got in a fight with your cousin."_

_"Yes father."_

_Wally made his way into his room bumping into his mom._

_"Ooh that looks like it hurts." She cooed kneeling down, before she harshly grabbed his bruised cheek making him whimper in pain, "Maybe next time you'll think about this pain you're feeling now next time you decide to be a smart mouth." She hissed walking away._

_Wally blinked and continued on toward his room, shutting the door and windows and crawling into bed. He pulled the covers over his head and took a deep breath it was silent for a brief second before the sobs started. The team watched in silence as Wally cried himself to sleep._

"Who would do that to a kid, he's only three!" Artemis said, her dad has been tough but never like this in fact her dad was basically nonexistent in her life expect for when she ran into him on missions.

"How could she just put him down like that?"

"One thing still doesn't add up? How is Baywatch a genius? I don't know about you guys but I haven't seen him do anything remotely smart since I've met him."

"Robin did you know about this?" Kaldur asked

"Why are you asking me?"

"We'll you guys are like BFFs so I would assume you guys know everything about each other." Artemis said.

"I don't he never told me about this when I met him he was already Kid Flash." Robin said, "I didn't even know he was a genius."

Robin frowned to himself now that the thought about it there was a lot he didn't know about a Wally. It also made him wonder what secrets was he hiding?

_Wally got up the following morning getting ready for his the day. The team felt their hearts crack as they watched him dab makeup on his face trying to cover up the bruise as well as he could._

_He made his way downstairs stopping as his mom stared at him._

_"You know most little boys would be excited about their first day of second grade." She glared._

The team gasped in shock, Wally looked like he was three and sure he was a genius but putting a three year old in a room full of seven year olds. Unless Wally was seven and was just very small for his age.

"Well Mary most seven year olds don't have parents that harbor a festering hatred for them. It's kind of hard to be excited you know."

"He's seven?" Aqualad said.

"But KF is pretty tall." M'gaan said.

"Not really. If you think about it. On the team he's taller than Robin, but he's the youngest so it makes sense for him to be short. He's also taller than M'gann but your a girl However Artemis is about his height and me and Kaldur tower over him. I'm pretty sure that's short for a fifteen year old." Connor said.

Robin bit his lip thinking, now that he thought about it, Kid Flash was pretty short for his age. He himself now stood at Kid Flash's nose.

_"Don't make me get your father," Mary threatened, before pulling out a batch of pancakes, "You know if you weren't a premature little freak. I'd give you some, oh well. I'm sure you'll manage, I've been starving you for months now haven't I."_

_"Well if you were smart you would realize that if you fed me it wouldn't be so obvious that I was a premature baby. Not to mention I never really eat much anyway, so I could go days without eating no big deal. But then again your not the brightest color in the crayon box."_

_"Why you little." She shrieked reaching out for him only for Wally to duck, and make his way out the door._

_He ran down the street stopping at the corner and began walking, "Why me?" He muttered._

"I wonder how him not eating much as a kid will effect him as Kid Flash." Superboy muttered.

"I wonder why we didn't know about this before." Artemis glared.

"Would you want people snooping into your past." Robin snapped, shutting her up quickly.

"Robin's right, what's done is done and Kid Flash seeks alright. No need to bring it up. It might only cause him pain." Kaldur said.

M'gann sighed, poor Wally she thought to herself. The part that scared her the most was the fact that Wally was resign to his life. He didn't fight back, in fact he seem to expect it. M'gann had a nagging feeling that what she just watched was a daily routine in Wally's life. Here she thought only Batman and Robin wore masks...


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: In the comics it states that Wally has a strained relationship with his parents. What kind of relationship we don't know so I'll make of it what I will. There has to be a reason why he named his kids after his aunt and after the first flash who is in no way related to him instead of his parents. This is not AU, there's no alternate universe the team is in we don't know what happened in Wally's life. And I disagree about Wally not having a tortured past, Zoom cause his future wife Linda to miscarry(it was fixed but that's not the point. His highschool sweetheart gets power and goes crazy and mentally unstable, and tries to kill him. He gets a disease that the more and faster he uses his speed he'll die( fixed but still not the point). All Robin has is that he watches his parents die when he was six, I get it bad but by the time he's grown up he's just about over it. M'ganns past isn't even remotely dark I don't know where you got that from, she talks about all the sisters she has once. Red Arrow I agree with depending on if your taking about comicverse or cartoon verse, cartoonverse Arrow past isn't that bad. Also technically every fanfiction is an AU just saying. That's it I'm not trying to be mean I'm just saying that Wally has the potential to have a horrible past. Oh and I wish it was highschool problems more like incoming freshmen head trauma. Also I'm basing this on that the team no nothing about Wally except his name, like there are stories where Wally doesn't know Robins ID or ones where the whole team knows. Anyway that's it again not trying to sound mean but thats it and I will tell you things are only going to get more far fetched so if you don't like how it's going now I suggest you stop reading.**

**Before you guys hate me for the OC let me say that Anita Fite is an actually member of Young Justice she just didn't make it onto the show. That's it. She's a character I'm borrowing from the comic books the only difference is I made her older than she is in the comics, cause in the comics she's friends with and the same age as Impulse and Red Robin.**

**Those who view this as AU I'm basing this on the fact that we know basically nothing about Wally's past except he was a Flash fan had two parents and got lucky to be in the same accident that have Flash his powers. He recreated it in the cartoon. So since we don't know what exactly goes on in a Wallys life I'm taking my own spin on it. The epsiode where Wally's family all ate dinner togther could easily be said that they were acting for the guests but yeah, I guess you can consider it AU if you want but whatever. I can't make you like it. Either read it or not. **

* * *

"I get it being abused by your parents is bad, but how does that make his mind dark and twisted?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms, "From what that monkey said it should be me or Robin with the horrible memories."

"It might not just be his parents." Robin said, "Besides I don't think you should be judging whether or not his life is worse than yours."

"You're right I shouldn't because it's not a challenge, I know his life isn't worse than mine."

Robin glared rolling his eyes Artemis was cool most of the time but sometimes she could be a real bitch.

"Look it's changing again." Connor said at the shifting world around him.

_Wally was walking alone in a hallway as the students around him ran trying not to be late for his class. He took a deep breath taking his time as he hummed to himself._

_"Wow I've never seen Wally slow." M'gann muttered._

_As he walked down the hall Wally heard muffled noises and recognized it as sobs. He looked around searching for the source before he stopped in front of a closet and opened it._

_There was girl the same age as him huddled in ball crying her eyes out._

_"What's wrong?" Wally asked._

_The girl looked up and Wally gasped along with the team as they stared at her eyes._

_His gasp seem to trigger something within her and she got up and began to run away._

_"Hey wait up!" Wally shouted chasing after her._

_He chased her as they ended up outside of school running around the neighborhood. Eventually the girl had stopped crying and soon Wally was just chasing her for fun._

_The girl let out a giggle before she collapsed on the floor underneath a tree._

_"That was fun."_

_"Yeah it was." Wally said giggling before sobering up he hadn't forgotten why he was chasing her. "Why were you crying in the first place."_

_"I just move to this city from Star City. The people here are so mean, everyone began to talk about how freaky my eyes were, and when I asked them for help they locked me in the closet, it was suppose to be a joke, but I have a very bad fear of the dark so I started to cry. They thought I was joking and wouldn't let me out."_

_"I'm sorry you had to go through that. People in Central City can be kinda close minded sometimes. Wait is that why you ran away, when I opened the door you thought I thought your eyes were freaky?"_

_The girl nodded curling into herself._

_Wally sat down in front of her, staring at her, or more specifically her eyes, they were pretty. She had brown eyes that flickered between different shades of brown every second. It was like a light bulb flickering._

"Do you think she's a meta?" M'gann asked, "I'm sure those aren't normal for humans."

"They aren't. She could be a meta, or just have a meta gene. Maybe she just has unique eyes." Robin answered.

_"They're not freaky." Wally said, "Actually I think they're pretty cool."_

_"Thanks my names Anita Fite." She said._

_"Wally West pleasure to meet you Madame."_

_Anita giggled grabbing his hand, "You're stupid."_

_Wally frowned her words reminding him of his mother when she insulted him. He removed his hand from her own, crossing his arms, "No I'm not." He said harshly he might not have any control on what his parents could do but he wouldn't let some strange girl he just met insult him._

_"Wally. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I meant it in a friendly way I'm really sorry. My old friends we use to make fun of each other all the time and I um I'm sorry."_

_Wally turned looking into her still flickering brown eyes for any hint that she was lying and found none. He grabbed her hand this time smiling, "Its okay. I wonder how we'll explain our ditching. We better get back before they call home."_

_"Don't worry I'll handle it." Anita smirked._

_As they walked back side by side a Wally saw himself observing the girl next to him. She was tall, taller than him but then again most people were. She had dark skin and her hair was a burgundy color that seemed to go bright red in the sun. She was different just like him. Anita then turned and smiled at him and Wally smiled back. Maybe this year might actually be a better year._

"What was that!" Artemis asked, "I thought we were looking at horrible memories not his first crush."

"We're looking at his whole life. How he became who he was." Kaldur explained.

"Yeah and I seriously doubt that was his first crush." Robin smirked, actually according to Wally, Harley Quinn had been his first crush. That brought back memories in fact he wondered if that particular memory would show up.

_It was about a month into the new school year and Wally and Anita had become close friends. Wally they noticed was shy and quiet which contrasted drastically with the Wally try knew._

_He kept to himself answered all questions and tried not to bring attention to himself._

_Wally sat in class listening to the rest of the students go off about how cool the Flash was and frowned. He leaned over to his new found friend tugging on her arm. "Whose the Flash?"_

"He didn't know who the Flash was?" M'gann gasped "I thought he was his biggest fan."

"Maybe this how he starts." Connor suggested

_"You don't know who the Flash is? He's only the greatest hero like ever." Anita said, "After school I'm taking you to the Flash museum."_

_"But isn't that in Central City in Missouri, were in Keystone City which is located in Kansas."_

_"So you know his museum without knowing who he is?" Anita said._

_Wally just shrugged and Anita rolled her eyes before continuing, "Keystone City and Central City are within driving distance."_

_"Driving distance not walking distance."_

_"There are buses that go there. In fact there's one right after school and if we make run we can make it."_

_"Look I don't even care that much-"_

_"That's why we have to go!"_

_The minute the bell rang, Anita was out of her seat dragging Wally through the halls with her as they made their way to the bus stop._

_"Yeah cause two second graders crossing over state likes won't cause attention."_

_"It shouldn't if you act normal."_

"I wonder how Wally will react when he gets to the Flash museum?" Robin mused.

_"Bo-or-ing." Wally groaned as they walked around the Flash museum._

"What! Then how does he become so obsessed with Flash." Artemis asked.

_"Are you serious?" Anita asked, "He's awesome."_

_"Yeah whatever I'm done here." Wally said as they left the museum._

_"You're just a stick in the mud." Anita muttered sticking her tongue out._

_"Yeah well stay that to my face." Wally smirked._

_Anita grinned, "Stick in the mud."_

_"That's it!" Wally shouted._

_Anita laughed running across the street stopping in the middle, "Can't catch me slow poke."_

_Wally opened his mouth, seeing headlights in the distance, "Anita watch out."_

_"What!" She shouted moving only to find her leg stuck in a small pot hole. "Wally I'm stuck!"_

_He ran over and stared her foot was stuck and she couldn't move, he grabbed her leg trying to pull it out as the headlights got closer. By the look of it the car wouldn't be slowing down anytime soon._

_"Please somebody help us!" Wally shouted, "Anybody! Please we need help! Her foots stuck!"_

_Wally held Anita tight, he could run, he could leave leave her to die...but no she was his friend and he would never abandon a friend. She was the first friend that understood what it was like to be different. She wasn't a genius like him but she was really smart extremely smart. His first real friend and if they had to die together then so be it._

_"Wally go save yourself." She spoke softly._

_"No!" He shouted holding her tighter, as he felt something telling him to let go but why would he do that, why should he stay? No he wouldn't leave. As the headlights came closer the voice in his head telling him to leave disappeared and Wally closed his eyes preparing for the worst._

"He was going to leave her?" M'gann whispered horrified.

"No, it was like some strange presence was telling him to leave." Kaldur said.

"I bet it was that girl." Artemis said.

_There was a brush of wind and..._

_"Hey kid are you alright?" A strange voice asked._

_Wally blinked looking up in shock the Flash was standing over him and stared in awe. Anita would be-wait where was Anita._

_"Where's my friend?"_

_"She's fine. Just a little out of it." Flash said pointing next to him._

_He turned to see Anita just staring at the Flash and chuckled._

_Anita stood up suddenly hugging the flash tightly, "You saved my life and Wally's too."_

_"It's what I do kid." Flash said bending down and ruffling her hair. Flash stared at him and Wally looked down shifting around on his feet looking back up._

_"Why are you staring at me?"_

_"Ah no reason. You just uh remind me of my wife, she has red hair and green eyes too. Anyway where do you guys live."_

_"Keystone City."_

_"What, why are you out here? Are you guys here alone. Its dangerous for you two to be out here by yourself."_

_"Well yeah but he had never heard of the Flash before so I brought him out here to show him the museum but he didn't like it either."_

_"No! I totally like you now. You're amazing! I can't believe I was saved by the Flash!" Wally rambled._

_Kaldur grinned as he watched the memory this was the Wally he knew._

_Flash grinned, looking around "How about I take you kids home it's getting dark and I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you two alone at night._

_He bent down gesturing to Wally, "Hop on." He said_

_"Really." Wally asked eyes widening._

_"Yep."_

_Wally grinned getting on the Flash's back who in turned picked up Anita carrying her bridal style._

_"Keep your eyes close kids, it's hard to keep then open anyway. I'll have you back in a flash."_

_Wally kept his eyes open as the world blurred around him, eyes watering and dug his face into the Flash's neck seeing strands of blonde hair from underneath the cowl._

_It felt like a dream as he walked in the house his parents not asking where he had been. As long as he was quiet, didn't talk back, didn't make a mess, and got good grades they didn't care what he did or where he went._

_Wally crawled into bed smiling to himself as he fell asleep the first time in months he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. His dream filled with red blurs and blonde hair._

"Wow, I can't believe he didn't like the Flash at first." Connor muttered.

"I wonder who that girl is?" Robin said. "Without her we might not have Kid Flash."

The team fell silent after that, there was still so much they didn't know about their friend.

* * *

**So this story will be about Wally's past. There will be good and bad memories and the Young Justice learn just how much Wally has kept hidden.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: There are two instances where Rudolph hits Wally the first wasn't actually abusive but the second was a full out punch to the face. Its uncertain on if it was real or not because they were in a dreamscape but Roy's dreamscape was a memory, so who knows. If anything I think his parents were more verbally abusive by accident, when they tried to get him to focus in reality ya know. Also I tend to avoid YJ season two since they killed Wally :(. So I kinda forgot all bout M'gann's mind raping skills.**

**Question though how do you interpret canon is? Not trying be mean but you said the abuse was canon but not in the original comics. It was in my understanding that canon was what happens in the show and original comics. Also how old are you, wondering cause you're like you'll get use to being a college freshmen and I was curious. It's funny how my next story has Wally parents being loving and caring and I'm writing this. I didn't say I wanted you to stop reading just that you may not like it, if it doesn't fit into the comics. :P**

**Wonderland: No Anita Fite in comics is not important in Wally's life but she is in this story.**

**Also I wish you guests had usernames so I could PM this stuff to you. Lol**

**As I was writing this I realized that my story will be turning AU and taking on slightly darker twists so turn back now if you aren't prepared.**

**Also before you tell me Barry is OOC he's acting this way to protect Wally. He doesn't want the him to get hurt so she's trying to persuade him from the superhero life anyway he can even if he has to be harsh with him.**

* * *

_Ever since The Incident as Wally had dubbed it he had fallen in love with the Flash. He had bought all the Flash merchandise he could get his hands on made sure to watch every show that even mentioned his name and had created a Flash fan club. He was the only member of course but he was trying to rectify that at the moment. And it was only two weeks since the incident._

_Wally I am not joining your stupid club." Anita said as they walked home from school. Wally's parents wouldn't be picking him up and Anita's dad was too busy her mom was dead and her grandma was out of the question._

_"Aw why not!" Wally asked, "Weren't you the one who said and I quote, 'The Flash is the greatest superhero ever.'"_

_"I never said that I just thought he was cool. I didn't obsess about him like you. Besides Green Lantern is so much cooler."_

_"Pfft. As if." Wally snorted, "So are you going to join or not?"_

_"No."_

_"Fine I'll see you tomorrow this is my stop." He said gesturing to the house._

_"Bye Wally"_

_"See ya later Anita."_

_Wally made his way into the house, passing by his mother who didn't bother to greet him, and made his way up the stairs._

_His room had been completely decked out in Flash merchandise. His parents didn't care because he had spent his own money, the money he earned from helping around in the community. They had called his obsession weird and disturbing but as long as it didn't bother them they let the sleeping dogs lie._

_Wally flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He laid there for a few minutes before letting out a sigh and began doing his homework at record speed._

"Wow." M'gann chuckled, "Even before the powers he still did everything fast."

"Hopefully he's not too fast." Robin snickered, Artemis snorted laughing along with him, while M'gann and Connor blinked in confusion and Kaldur frowned showing his distaste in the inappropriate joke.

_Wally finished his homework and pulled out some toys superhero action figures of the Flash, Batman and Superman along with some villains like Captain Cold, Darkseid and the Joker. Something Robin vehemently protested._

"Do they not realize Joker is a psychopathic killer!" Robin screeched, "He doesn't deserve an action figure."

_They watched him play for hours and in every situation, Flash was the last hope to save whoever and Superman was always down for the count._

"Is that Wally's dad?" Connor asked, pointing at a figure who stood behind the door watching his son play.

"What is he doing just staring. It's creepy." Artemis muttered.

_Wally finished the last of his game sitting on the floor._

_"I wish Flash was my father." He muttered._

The team gasped as he sad that, M'gann covered her mouth, "Oh no Wally." She whispered.

"It's like he was waiting for him to mess up." Artemis said.

They knew what would be coming next, a beating. His father didn't beat him every day, or even every week. In fact he seemed to never hit him but that was worse because when he did hit Wally he hit him hard.

Connor let out a roar lunging at Wally's father who had stepped into the room unnoticed by Wally and only managed to fly through the air. The figure of Wally's father wavering before regaining shape almost like a Hologram.

_"You ungrateful little brat." His dad shouted._

_"Dad, I didn't know-"_

_"Shut up! After all I've done for you and this how you repay me? By wishing somebody else was your father."_

_"Dad I'm sorry."_

_"Oh you will be.."_

_Mary West turned up the volume ignoring the cries of pain coming from her child. Gosh he was annoying._

_"Clean yourself up." Rudy said nudging Wally's prone form. "You'll be staying with Iris for awhile."_

_"Who?"_

_"My sister, you don't want me as father fine, you can go live with her."_

_"What! No! Dad I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight. Please don't send me away."_

_"Maybe if your good I'll be back for you in a month."_

_Wally sniffled tears running down his bruised face. It was a common threat, his parents had enforced the thought that nobody would want to adopt a freak like him, somebody so unnaturally intelligent. His parents were the only ones who cared even if they had an odd way of showing it._

"God he's so messed up!" Artemis said.

"Artemis." Kaldur said staring her with shock and hidden anger, "How can you say that? I know you don't like him but-"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" Connie glared, Wally had promised him the moon and more and had never once broken a promise. He'd defend him against anybody even if it happened to be a teammate.

"His parents they make him think that nobody else wants him. We know that isn't true but he doesn't know that. If they take him away-"

"He'll think it's his fault." Robin finished.

"Exactly."

_"Good, now remember if anybody asks you got in a fight."_

_"Okay but what about school?"_

_"You're a smart boy I'm sure you can handle it. You should be able to catch up easily." Rudolph sneered._

* * *

_Wally didn't get Iris not one bit or her husband Barry. They were always hugging and kissing him and he didn't know why. He wasn't sure whether it was a trap or if they were just weird._

_Iris had been surprised to seem him. Apparently she and Rudolph hadn't seen each other since her wedding an event that Wally was too young to remember._

_When he first met Barry had looked at him and had loudly proclaimed, "He's seven? He looks like a three year old. No offence kid."_

_Well it was hard not to take offence to that and Wally had avoided the man ever since._

_Currently he sat in the living room completing something._

_Barry was weird, avoiding him also met that he got to watch him avidly like a hawk and had noticed some things. Like the fact that he had blind hair, are a lot with no growing gut or pot belly and was in almost everything he did. All he needed was proof to confirm his suspicions. With that in mind Wally jumped off the sofa as he bean looking around the house. Barry and Iris were at work so it was the perfect time to snoop._

_He was under bed looking at a box trying to determine whether or not he should open it when there was a quiet cough. Wally removed himself from underneath looking up to see Barry staring at him with an unreadable expression._

_"Hi." He muttered._

_Barry simply started at him, "What were you doing under there?"_

_"Nothing I got bored so I started looking around." Wally answered._

_It wasn't the whole truth but it was true enough._

_Barry nodded walking out the room but when Wally went to check under the bed the next day the box was gone._

_Wally stared at the journal in his hands eyes wide in shock. Barry was the Flash._

"He figured out who the Flash was in four days! It took me a year and a half to figure out who Batman was." Robin pouted.

_Wally scanned through the pages, quickly, eyes roaming as he came to the page of how he become the page. He had barley glimpsed at it before it was snatched out of his hands and Wally closed his eyes, before opening them again stating up at Barry._

_"So I see you've found out the truth."_

_"I can't believe your the Flash!" Wally shouted, "That is so cool! Anita would freak!"_

_Barry let out a chuckle ruffling his hair, before stopping abruptly, "Anita, Wally you can't-"_

_"Don't worry I won't tell anybody I swear. But you know what Flash could use?"_

_"What?"_

_"A sidekick I've been looking over your notes and I can re-"_

_"No." Barry said cutting him off._

_"What?"_

_"I said no! I don't want nor do I need a sidekick. It's too dangerous you could get yourself killed!"_

_"But-"_

_"I said no, nothing you do or say can change my mind. Besides your just a kid. I doubt you'd be much help anyway. All you'd do is get in the way. This isn't a game this is real life and people could get hurt."_

_Wally glared at him, turning his head away as he felt his eyes burn. He clenched his fists, biting down on his lower lip. The Flash didn't want him either. Fine, rejection wasn't an unknown feeling, he'd could deal with that he'd be his own hero._

_"I think it might be best if you don't come over anymore?"_

* * *

_Wally didn't bother to speak to Barry or Iris for the rest of his stay. Barry seemed to not care muttering that it was for his own good. He was still hurt by the callous way the Flash has put him down. Nothing they did could make him talk and eventually they stopped trying. Their giving up only seemed to convince Wally that nobody cared about him._

_Had Wally had a normal family his parents would have scooped him up as he ran to them peppering him with kisses as they talked about hire much they missed him. But Wally didn't have normal parents so when got back he didn't get anything besides a grunt acknowledging his arrival . All he got was a beating since Barry had told Iris about the discovery and she had told her brother that Wally shouldn't come over anymore. It didn't bother him in fact for once he was happy about his parents neglectfulness it made what he was about to do so much easier. Had Wally had a normal family he wouldn't have had the life changing experience that made him who he is._

_Barry obviously didn't know Wally at all. Photographic memory was always useful. He closed his eyes trying to remember the chemicals and formula of the Flash accident. He stared at the chemistry set he bought trying to determine if he had forgotten something._

"What is he doing?" Artemis asked, watching Wally mix various chemicals together.

"He's recreating the Flash experiment." Robin muttered.

"What?" M'gann shouted, "He could die."

"He knew the risks. I'm just glad he made it out okay." Robin sighed, he had heard of what Wally did but seeing it, watching it and living it was something else.

_"Last drop." Wally said dropping in a final drop into a beaker. He closed his eyes tensing up bracing himself for impact and stood there waiting. He opened his eyes a few seconds later frowning._

_"Why didn't it work?" He muttered, "I got everything right." He tapped his chin, having the feeling he was forgetting one very important ingredient._

_At that moment, the boom of thunder was heard and Wally jumped spilling some of the contents of the containers on himself._

_"Dammit." Wally said grabbing the table, "I should have known this wouldn't work."_

_He stepped into a puddle of spilt chemicals on the floor, as he wiped his wet hands on his clothes and grabbed a bottle of some red liquid._

_Wally looked up hearing a crackle, and turned to his open window his eyes widening as a bolt of yellow blinded him. He fell to the ground screaming bring the table down along with the containers and beakers._

_The team watched in horror as Wally was struck by lightning, writhing in a puddle of broken glass and chemicals._

"Is it over?" M'gann whispered.

"No." Connor said flatly, "The chemicals he's in are liquid, and it's spreading towards that cable and outlet. He'll be electrocuted again and it'll attract anther lightning strike."

_The team winced as Wally started screaming again his screams piercing the air as he was electrocuted. The screams turned even louder as he was struck by another bolt of lighting. Wally let out one last heart shattering scream before passing out from the pain._

"He was seven." Artemis whispered, "And he went through all that."

M'gann was crying she couldn't imagine going through this type of pain, someone as bright and cheerful as Wally having this kind of past.

"I thought he was older when he recreated the experiment, he became Kid Flash about a year or two before the team was formed. if he created he experiment this young why did he become a hero so late?" Robin asked.

"I fear that there is a lot we don't know about our friend." Kaldur said, placing a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah the question is are we ready to find out?"

* * *

_Wally woke up two days later to the feeling of ice water pouring on his body. He say up quickly clutching his head as it throbbed in pain. He looked up seeing his parents standing over him with empty buckets of water._

_"What the hell...hhhaaappnneedd." His dad asked._

_Wally started rubbing his eyes and clutching his head, why was his dad talking so slow._

_He looked up at his dad he was so slow and watched as his dad made to slap him in slow motion. He could dodge it but then his dad would only beat him more. Why was everything so slow unless...he was fast. Like Flash fast. At that thought a smile grew upon his face he had done it. He could be the Flash. A slap to the face made him whimper as he head began to throb._

_"IrecreatedtheflashexperimentcauseIwantedtobelikehim."_

_This brought another slap as his father yelled at him to stop speaking gibberish._

_Wally closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he couldn't let his parents know. They'd think he was more of freak. Or maybe..._

_"I wanted to recreate the Flash experiment but I got struck by lightening"_

_"That's the last straw Wallace!" Mary said, "I've had I with this Flash nonsense."_

_"So much for maybe." Wally muttered to himself, he didn't even want to think about what would happen of they found out the truth._

_"Maybe a change of scenery will fix things." Rudolph suggested._

_"A change of scenery were moving! Why!" Wally said, "You can't!"_

_"I can do whatever I want boy or have you forgotten. Now clean this mess up." He said gesturing to the broken glass split chemicals covering the garage floor._

_Wally walked into his room a big grin on his face, cleaning with his powers had been amazing. There was cough from his bed and he turned eyes widening in shock and covered his mouth just managing to keep from screaming out loud._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I heard you managed to recreate the accident." Flash frowned._

_"Yeah, see I'm smart I'd be a great help, wait how did you find out."_

_"I have friends in high places."_

_"Well since it worked are you here to make me your sidekick."_

_"No! I'm here to tell you that this doesn't change a thing. You are not suited to be my sidekick. You'll get yourself killed! You're just a kid. A very stupid kid apparently."_

_"Get out." Wally whispered, vibrating in anger, he absolutely hated being called stupid when he was a certified genius, "I get it! You don't think I'm good enough fine but I don't have stand here and listen to you criticizing me."_

_"I'm not criticizing you I'm just-"_

_"I get it alright now would you just leave."_

_"Fine, but kid don't let me see you in the streets."_

_"Are you threatening me?"_

_"I'm trying to keep you safe."_

_"By threatening me. You know what just go. You're not who I thought you were."_

_"Listen kid-"_

_"Okay fine if you won't leave I will." Wally said opening his bedroom door and leaving Flash standing there in the middle of the room._

"Poor Wally." M'gann sighed, "Why was Flash so mean?"

"He wants to keep Wally safe, he's only seven he could die." Robin muttered.

"Says the boy who started when he was nine." Artemis said rolling her arms and crossing her arms, "Just face it. Flash-Barry whatever didn't want Wally as a sidekick period."

"But then how?"

"Who knows? I just I wonder where they're moving too."

Kaldur said nothing, thinking of the Wally they knew now, he was so happy and carefree. And the Wally they were watching and learning about was filled with anger, and pain almost like Superboy. How could someone change so drastically? Or maybe he hasn't changed and he just keeps his feelings hidden.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I wrote this on my phone so let me know of there are any mistakes and like I said before the story will be getting slightly darker and more AU so be prepared**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update. I was on a roll. So before you bombard me with reviews on how that wouldn't happen wait till the end of the chapter A/Ns okay. Without further ado here's the next chapter.**

**Also this chapter is where things take a turn for the worst with Wally. This story officially becomes AU following the events of this chapter and things also become more dark and gritty. **

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Wally looked around the yard for something to throw. He let out a small cry of joy when he found a small pebble and threw it at a two-story window._

"Wow Wally." Artemis grinned, "I think you just broke the cliche of all cliches."

"Twenty bucks says it's Anita." Robin smirked.

"Duh! Who else would it be?" Artemis laughed.

_Sure enough after about the tenth pebble, Anita yanked the windows open, whispering harshly, "Who the heck is out here at three in the morning?"_

_"Anita." Wally hissed out._

_"Wally what the heck?" She said in surprise, looking down._

_"I need to talk to you!"_

_"And it couldn't wait till morning?"_

_"I may not be here in the morning. This is important."_

_That seemed to get Anita's attention and she bit her lip before jumping out the window, flipping on a tree branch and landing on the floor._

_"How did you that?"_

_"I'll explain later, now what's so important?" She asked placing her hands on her hips._

_"I recreated the Flash experiment." Wally whispered bouncing on the balls of feet in excitement._

_"Sure you did." Anita said rolling her eyes._

_"I did watch." Wally said pointing to a rose bush, "I'm gonna get you a flower."_

_"How is getting me a flower gonna-" Anita was cut off by a blast of wind and stared as Wally's figure blurred in front of her but didn't move and suddenly he had a rose in his hand._

_She took the rose shaking slightly. "Wally how-I mean wow. I can't believe you did this. It's amazing!" She yelled softly._

"Anita, you're the only I'm trusting about this." Wally said, "You can't tell anybody."

"I can't believe he told some civilian his secret identity." Artemis hissed out.

"Yeah but only his not The Flash's even though he's angry with him." Kaldur pointed out.

"So?"

"So, Wally knew what he was doing and trusted her."

"Besides." Robin cut in, "Something tells me Anita has something to tell him_ too."_

_Anita smiled softly before licking her lips, "If you can trust me with this then I can trust you with my secret." She grabbed his hands closing her eyes, "I have powers too, mind control, teleportation and occultism. Not mentioned the fact that I'm skilled in martial arts and acrobatics, it's how I did those flips."_

Artemis looked at Robin in shock who in turned grinned at her and winked.

_"Anita you don't have to lie to me to make me feel better." Wally chuckled._

_"I'm not lying. Remember that time where the car almost killed me. Didn't you sense something telling you to leave me and save yourself, that was me."_

_Wally reeled back as if slapped, "But why-"_

_"I could have teleported but I didn't have the power to teleport us both so I wanted you to leave."_

_"Prove it."_

_Anita frowned snapping her fingers and reappeared behind Wally, who jumped in fear._

_"Wow. Okay. So we both have super powers."_

_"That is so cool! We can be Keystone's very own heroes. I'll be Empress and you can be Kid Flash or Dash or Blur or something." Anita said excitedly._

_Wally let out a sigh, looking at the ground and kicking at a rock, "No we can't."_

_"What why-"_

_"I'm moving. After I blew myself up, my parents decided that I need to get over my Flash obsession. I mean I got over him after actually meeting the guy, dude's a total jerk."_

_"Okay that may sound like a bad thing, but in case you haven't noticed you're like the Flash now."_

_"Your point?"_

_"My point?" Anita said incredulously, "My point is that you can run at the speed of light, and I have teleportation powers nothing can keep us apart." Anita said wrapping an arm around his shoulders._

_"I guess you're right."_

_"I know I'm right." She grinned, "Just think of the possibilities." She emphasized stretching a hand out._

_"Yeah you're right. I'll see you..." Wally wanted to say tomorrow or soon but honestly he had now idea, when they'd see each other again._

_"I'll see you later okay." She grinned pecking his cheek and snapping her fingers before she disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Wally sighed before zooming back to his house. Tomorrow was a new day._

* * *

"I wonder where he's moving to?" Connor mused.

"Imagine if it was Star City and he met up with a certain Artemis." Robin smirked.

"Haha, very funny."

_"Welcome to Bludhaven." Wally muttered, from his seat in the car. He had never heard of the town before._

"Out of all the places in the world." Robin groaned.

"What's wrong with Bludhaven?" M'gann asked.

"That place is as bad as Gotham, if not worse since there's no hero there. Even the cops are corrupted." Artemis muttered.

_"I enrolled you in Bludhaven Elementary School, I suggest you tone your freakishness down. People here aren't as accepting as they are in Keystone." Mary said, when Wally snorted and rolled his eyes she grinned instead, "Or don't. It'll be your funeral."_

_Wally merely raised an eyebrow as she dropped him off at school. He didn't understand what she meant until lunch._

_He had spent the morning, answering all the questions, and doing what he did best showing off his intelligence._

_It wasn't until lunch when he was confronted about it did he realize what his mother meant._

_The students at Keystone Elementary had never liked the fact that he was a genius and had been quick to tell him. However unlike Bludhaven Elementary they didn't use physical force to get the point across. Bludhaven students did, it also didn't help that some kids had been held back a few years also. It was between his tenth swirly and his sixteenth punch to the stomach that Wally realized to survive in Bludhaven he was going to have to change his act._

_When he came home that night with bruises littering his body, his mother had copied his actions from the morning. Snorting and raising an eyebrow, "I told you so." She mocked, "Not the little genius after all."_

_His dad had looked at him ignored him, and went back to his beer and TV._

_Even acting stupid didn't make the bullies lent up. However they did tease him far less harshly than they did as a genius._

_Wally came home with bruises everyday his parents either not noticing or caring._

* * *

M'gann let out a flinch as Wally was punched in the face and slammed into a locker.

Connor growled slamming a fist through one of the bullies' stomachs.

"Stop it Connor." M'gann said placing a hand on his arm, "We can't do anything."

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Connor snapped.

"I don't know, maybe because he'd hurt them badly as Kid Flash. Maybe he doesn't know how. I don't know. I want this to stop as much as you do but we can't do anything." M'gann said softly grabbing his hand.

Connor gripped her hand back tightly he hated feeling useless.

* * *

_Wally let out a grin as he ran over to the familiar figure waiting for him outside of school. It had been half a year since he'd been here and seen his best friend._

_"Anita, I missed you!" He shouted hugging her._

_"I missed you too." She chuckled hugging him just as tightly._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I missed you, silly." She grinned ruffling his hair, "Why else would I visit? I didn't have enough to power teleport here yet considering Bludhaven is on the other side of the country. But I do now so here I am." She finished holding her arms open._

_"I would have ran to you but I didn't...I still don't know how to control my powers. Truth be told I haven't actually used them much." Wally muttered softly, so far the only thing he seemed to gain from his powers was accelerated healing._

_"Don't worry about it. We should go out tonight I'll help you control your powers."_

_"Thanks Anita you're a true friend. I don't know what I do without you."_

"This is a bad idea." Robin muttered, "Two second graders out alone at night in Bludhaven."

"They don't know any better, back in Keystone they could stay out all night without problems." Kaldur said.

* * *

_Thinking back on it walking down an alley in a mysterious new town may not have been the smartest idea, but growing up in a virtually safe town had made Wally kind of naive to the type of dangers that lurked at night._

_That night would be the cause of Wally's nightmares for years to come._

_"Hey kids." A deep voice called out._

_Anita and Wally gripped each other's hands before turning to the shadow that had called them._

_All they saw was the shadow of a large man before the world went black._

_When Wally woke up he was in a chair all he could see was black, he moved his hands feeling his face and frowned why did he have a blindfold on. He moved to take it off and froze in fear when he felt the barrel of a gun poking into his back._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_"What, what do you want with me?"_

_"It's not what I want with you it's what I you to do."_

_He felt something being placed in his hand and felt it over, it was a gun by the feel if it, but why did they give him a gun?_

_"I need you to shoot. Just point it straight and shoot."_

"Don't do it Wally." Robin muttered.

_"Wait!" Wally shouted fear laced through his voice, "Where's Anita?"_

_The figure laughed and the gun pressed against his back was removed but he could still feel it's presence._

_"She'll be fine depending on how well you shoot." The figure laughed._

_"Place your bets!" Another voice shouted, "Pasty or chocolate. Girl or boy."_

_Wally swallowed his arm shaking in fear, if only he knew how to use his powers. He'd could find Anita and get them both out of here._

_"On the count of three you shoot." A different voice said, lighter than the first two that had spoke._

_'One' Wally placed both hands on the gun, 'Two' he swallowed placing a finger on the trigger, somebody would be shooting at him and he'd be shooting at somebody but who? 'Three' as he pulled the trigger his eyes widened in shock as he realize just who he was shooting at. The gun recoiled hitting him in the face and he dropped it ducking to the floor and ran straight ahead._

_Tearing the blindfold off he grabbed Anita and picked her up bridal style speeding around, and soon found himself at a wall._

_Wally looked around as people came after him shouting and found himself trapped in a corner. Well if Flash could vibrate through walls so could he. He began to vibrate frantically and felt himself go through the wall. Two seconds later Wally heard a loud explosion but he didn't care. He went through wall after wall hearing more and more explosions before he stopped abruptly. He could smell the ocean and sank to the floor Wally placed the Anita down on the ground feeling sand around his fingers and clutched his face and chuckled to himself. He had done it he had saved a life._

_He looked down at the body he had been carry and felt his heart stop. Gingerly he leaned over removing the blindfold from his friends eyes._

_"Wally." Anita whispered._

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you until after I took the shot." Wally said._

_Anita gave a watery smile, and grabbed Wally's hand, "You still managed to get me out of there. That's what counts."_

_Wally stared at his friend more particularly her stomach where he had shot her. It was a mess blood was everywhere he didn't understand, it shouldn't look this horrible from a gunshot. Wally jerked his head away closing his eyes._

_"I have to take you to a hospital."_

_"Wally, I'm not-I'm not gonna make it. Wally it wasn't the shot. Okay me being shot in the stomach isn't what caused this."_

_"Then what..." Wally trailed off his eyes widening in horror. "Oh gosh! Anita! My running, and the vibrating through walls. It's all my fault."_

_"No Wally it's not."_

_"Yes it is! You came here because of me. You got hurt because of me! I basically killed you. I wish we had never met, then...then you'd still be alive._

_"Wally I don't regret a single moment. I could have teleported away to safety but I didn't. I didn't want to leave you. I could have tried my mind control but I was too scared. This is just as much my fault as it is yours."_

_"Anita, I..." Wally trailed off, as tears pored down his face._

_"Wally you'll see me again. I promise. I'm a occultist, voodoo and all that. I may not look the same or even have powers but you'll see me again I promise."_

_"Anita, I can't lose you. You're the only person who cares for me. I love you. I know love is a lot for a seven year old maybe I just really like you a lot I don't know. But all I know is that I care for you deeply. I don't know how I feel but I do know one thing. I know I don't want you to leave me."_

_"Wally I don't want to leave you too. But it's my time I guess." She smiled, stroking his check, "Just promise me you won't blame yourself okay?"_

_Wally shuddered more tears pouring down his face as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Blushing furiously he pulled back and smiled at her. Anita grinned smiling at him._

_"Well if I'm gonna go out that's a nice way to do it." She smiled._

_The thought of her dying got rid of the smile on Wally's face._

_"Don't worry about me. Remember what I told you okay. You'll see me again the question is whether or not you'll recognize me."_

_Wall nodded biting his lower lip he didn't think he could talk again without crying._

_"I'll see you later." She grinned._

_Wally sat by her side the whole night shivering in the cold ocean air but he didn't leave. Once he felt her hand go limp in his own, he let out a cry of agony. He gathered her up in her arms and ran._

* * *

_Oya Fite woke up in the middle of the night with a heavy feeling in her heart. She made her way down stairs and opened the door minutes before the figure in front her door knocked._

_"I'm sorry." He cracked, voice hoarse and eyes red._

_Oya stared, at the boy Wally, Anita said his name was. His red hair was a mess, crusted with some dried blood, his nose was bleeding, he had blood covering his clothes, his side was bleeding. She started at the body he was carrying. Her Anita, she had a bruise on her face, her eyes were close with small smile on her face as if she were sleeping. Her stomach..._

_Oya gasped covering her mouth, and twisted the urge to vomit. Her stomach was a complete mess._

_"We...we were attacked." Wally whispered, "I didn't save her. It's my fault. I'm so sorry." He cried handing her the body._

_"Child...Wallace. It's not your fault." Oya said placing a hand on his shoulder before removing it. He was shaking so much he was burning up._

_"I'm so...so sorry. It should've been me. I wish it had been me." He cracked out before backing up and running away._

_Oya stared at her granddaughter's body and sank to the floor holding her close. Donald was going to die of heart break._

_Wally ran away as fast as he could. He didn't want to imagine what Anita's grandmother had to say. She'd blame him for the death of her granddaughter. With those thoughts running through his head he ran faster, the world flashing by in colorful blurs._

_He looked around as he came to a stop...in the alley where it all began. As soon as he stopped, Wally felt his stomach growl, and a twinge of pain roll up his side. He looked down and realized that he himself had been shot in the side something he had never noticed through all the chaos. Wally let out a cry of agony as he punched the wall multiple times._

_"It should have been me!" He shouted punching a wall, "Why couldn't it have been me." He whispered his speech warbled with tears._

_Wally let out a whimper as he slid to the ground, placing his head in his knees and began crying...terrible cries of agony that didn't stop until he cried himself to sleep._

Artemis and M'gann were both crying themselves, Connor was simply staring into space with a neural expression. Kaldur had on a look of sadness, and Robin had shed a few tears himself.

"He was only seven!" M'gann sobbed, before looking up. "You guys I just realized something. We're lucky to know the Wally we do."

"Yeah we are." Robin muttered thinking of his own tragic past along with his mentors.

Artemis wiped the tears from her face as the scene played out again and again in her head. If she ever found those men...

Connor frowned he didn't understand. The only situation where he had experienced death was in the mental exercise he had undergone. There had been no blood then but this was different. Connor didn't quite understand death yet, but he understand pain and sadness and in that moment he made a silent vow that anybody who made Wally cry like this again...the heart wrenching, broken sobs...they would pay.

* * *

**I know the events of this chapter is highly unlikely to happen but when you have the Joker running around killing people in a city where there is a superhero constantly trying to stop him it only makes sense that Bludhaven a place with no superhero would be a little worse. The lowlifes that live there decides to torture people who happen to go through their territory all for their sick entertainment.**

**The whole being out after dark in different cities is true. I imagine Central City being more cartoonish like Hey Arnold or Ed Edd n Eddy esque where kids are out after the sun sets, and everyone knows everyone. Bludhaven is real life, where you can never be to careful.**

**Love is a big thing for a seven year old which is why he changes it to him caring deeply. At the age of seven Wally doesn't know if he loves her our not all he knows is that he doesn't want the only person who cares for him to leave him.**

**As for Wally not using his powers I imagine being crushed by your idol the one person you looked up to and almost died trying be like, having him reject you has got to hurt. So Wally doesn't use his powers cause it's a reminder of his failure at least in his eyes.**

**What do you guys think of my impression of Superboy, he's always hardest to right. Tell me what you thought about the chapter overall. I live for reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**21 is aw: Nice guess but I already know who Anita is reincarnated as. Still I would've done this if I didn't already have a plan.**

**Guest: Thanks I feel old now even though I'm stills teen too :P. Also have I mention that I'm glad we can debate without one of us cursing each other out over something stupid like what usually happens on the internet.**

**Wonderland: I don't want to confuse you so please know that this is completely different from the comics. I have just borrowed the character Anita from comics she doesn't die nor does she have a relationship with Wally.**

**Guest: There's a light in his life he just hasn't found it yet and ConnorxWally I don't know. I'll admit it's a guilty pleasure of mine but I'm not sure if this is that kind of story.**

**Miu1: He won't meet them for a while actually, but he will meet some other heroes soon.**

* * *

_Mary let out a jump as the front door slammed shut signaling the return of her son and turned opening her mouth to yell at him, but stopped staring in shock instead._

_"What the heck happened to you?" She asked, not because she was worried oh no, but because she was curious. Her kid was covered in blood, his eyes were red and puffy, the skin on his knuckles had been scraped off so much, she could see white glimpses of bone. Overall he was a mess. _

_"None of your damn business." Wally said, walking past her and towards his room only for Mary to grab his shoulder and spin him around._

_ "Now you listen here mister! I am your mother-" Mary was cut off as Wally rudely shoved her away._

_"No! You listen! You are not and will never be my mother. A mother is someone who promotes and supports the physical, emotional, social, and intellectual development of a child. You have done none of those things. A mother brings up a child with care and affection. A mother protects their child and looks after them. You are not my mother! You are nothing more than the egg where my 'father' placed his seed that allowed for my existence. In short you are no mother of mine! I just watched my best friend die where the hell were you! If you were really my mother I would have been able to call you for a ride home! You would have been there! So don't you ever call yourself my mother! You're nothing more than an egg basket from which I was born. Therefore you've outlived the only thing you were useful for. Now leave me alone!" Wally ranted._

_Mary blinked in shock as her child yelled at her, and glared how dare he! He had no right in his right mind to treat her like this. She snarled slapping him across the face with a loud POP!_

_"Wait till your father gets home." _

_"He is not my father."_

_"What was that son?" Rudy drawled, walking though the door. He was in a bad mood already and who else to take out on than his son._

_Wally tensed not turning around, standing up to Mary was one thing but Rudy was a whole another story._

_"Look at me when I'm talking-" Rudy stopped abruptly as he turned Wally around and took in his son's appearance._

_"What the heck? Are you out there causing trouble?" Rudy asked._

_"I didn't do anything!" Wally shouted._

_"Don't yell at me boy. I don't care what you do out there, but remember in here, I'm in charge as your father-"_

_"Ha!" Wally snorted, "Like I told your wife neither of you are fit to call yourself parental figures. Fathers are protective, supportive, and cooperative towards their children. Fathers are kind, fathers protect you. You not my father. You're nothing but a sperm donor. Neither of you deserve to be called parents. I feel sorry for any future kids you decide to have."_

_"How dare you talk to me like that!"_

_"Oh I dare! Things are gonna change around here. I'm done taking orders from you."_

_"We'll see about that." Rudy shouted lunging for Wally, only for him to dodge and move out the way._

_"I told you guys I recreated the Flash experiment, I didn't tell you guys it worked." Wally smirked holding up a orange, and vibrating his hand causing it to burst, "Stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine." He finished walking upstairs._

"I can't believe Wally threatened his parents." M'gann whispered.

"If you ask me they've had it coming for a while now." Artemis muttered, crossing her arms.

"Yeah but who knows how his parents will react." Robin added.

* * *

_"Hey Ginger!" A voice called out._

_Wally scowled as he slammed his locker, why did he waste his time attending this hell on earth, when he was smarter than everybody in this god forsaken dump. _

_"Hey, freak! Didn't you hear me talking to you." A boy with dark brown hair and eyes scowled._

_"Yes Reggie I did." Wally sneered, "What's your point?"_

_"My point is, didn't me and my friends tell you to stop with the smart stuff. If you get a higher grade we get a low curve."_

_'Its my friends and I, you ignorant troll!' Wally thought to himself, "It's not my fault you guys are too incompetent to study, now move I'm not in the mood." He sneered._

_"Well too bad, seeing as you didn't fail the test like we told you were gonna have to teach you a lesson. Swirly, wedgie or a good old fashion butt kicking." Reggie said threateningly cracking his knuckles._

_Wally rolled his eyes, looking over at Reggie's crew there was Francis, a dull looking kid with dark hair styled in a buzz cut with pimples scattered across his face, Sperg a fat, beefy, kid who was none to bright and Dash the blonde school quarterback who had been held back to many times to count._

_In all they were bigger than him and older him but none of that mattered because Wally was smarter than them._

_"I say we kick his ass." Dash grinned._

_"Wow, Dash you said a coherent sentence for once. I guess after being held back three years in a row something's gotta click right?"_

_"You're gonna regret that." Reggie growled, holding Dash back._

_"And you're gonna regret having to tell people you got beat by a kid two times smaller than you." Wally smirked. He had been looking for a reason to let off some steam._

"Finally he's standing up for himself." Connor muttered.

"Yeah but I have a feeling something big is going to happen." Robin said.

"As do I." M'gann agreed.

* * *

_Wally was still punching Reggie's face relentlessly as three teachers tried to pull him off. _

_"Let go of me!" Wally shouted, twisting out of a teachers grasp._

_"Wallace, this isn't like you. Violence isn't the answer." His teacher, Mr. Lancer scolded._

_"Violence isn't the answer!" Wally screeched, "Where the hell were you when I was getting my face slammed into lockers on a daily basis by him and his goons?" He said pointing at a now unconscious Reggie and his friends. "Violence isn't the answer! Why don't you go tell that to the thugs that murdered my best friend! Why is it the one time I stick up for myself I get a violence isn't the answer speech, when he's been torturing me ever since I stepped foot in this school and nobody's done shit about it!"_

_"Now young man, I understand your distressed but that is no-where are you going?"_

_"I'm going home." Wally snapped._

_"Home but we haven't discussed your punishment."_

_"I don't care! Suspend me, expel me, I could care less." Wally shrugged, waving off his teacher._

_"Well I never!"_

"Are a lot of surface schools like this?" Kaldur asked.

"Unfortunately yes, people never notice or care until it's too late." Robin answered.

* * *

_"What are you doing home?" Rudy asked as his son walked through the door, "Shouldn't you be at school?"_

_"I could ask to I the same thing." Wally mocked, "Shouldn't you be at work? Oh wait I remember...you got fired yesterday. How did I know? Hmm oh that's right just because I'm upstairs doesn't mean I can't hear. What a darn shame. You were such a good bus boy too."_

_Rudy turned red in anger marching over and punching Wally in the face sending him to the ground, "Don't think your powers scare me boy."_

_Wally got up eyes flashing, "They're not suppose to scare you, there suppose to show you that I'm no longer gonna be your punching bag."_

* * *

_Wally let out a silent hiss as he bandaged his wounds. His father had thrown him into a glass table, but he had put up a fight and his dad had wounds too; maybe more than his own. That thought put a smile on his face and he went to bed happy for the first time since Anita died._

* * *

_Wally let out a muffled scream as he attempted to dislodge the hand covering his mouth. _

_He felt relief flood through his body as the hallway lights turned on and his parents stepped into the room. They didn't like him much but surely they wouldn't let him be kidnapped would they?_

_"I thought you guys were gonna come in the afternoon?" His dad asked._

_Wally's heart dropped his dad knew about this. Which meant his mom knew, which meant they were trying to get rid of him._

_"It's easier this way, now are you sure?"_

_"Yes, he recreated the experiment about a year and a half ago I didn't know about his powers until a few days ago though."_

_"Perfect. If we find out your lying." A voice said leaving the threat hanging in the air._

_"I'm not. Now about our deal."_

_"Right." A wad of cash was thrown at his father and he grinned counting the money._

_"Have fun with your new family. I believe they're called Cadmus."_

"I can't believe it." Robin gasped, "He never told me about this."

"Well incase you haven't been paying attention boy wonder, he hasn't told us a lot of stuff." Artemis scowled.

"Maybe that is why he was so eager to let Superboy out when we infiltrated Cadmus." Kaldur mused.

Connor was silent, apparently he and Wally were a lot alike. They had parents/mentors who didn't want them and had been used by Cadmus for their own personal goals.

_Wally blinked his parents had sold him out, they had told some freaks...scientists most likely about his powers. They were probably going to experiment on him and his parents sold him out fully knowing that. _

_He resumed his struggles as more hands gripped his body and began crying out for help despite the fact that nobody would come._

_He bit down on the hand covering his mouth and was promptly punched in the face. A few minutes later, Wally felt somebody messing with the buttons of his pants and stiffened why would they do that?_

_A slap later and the hands were removed. "That's not what we brought him for."_

_"Aw but he's so pretty."_

_"Later, if Donovan loses an interest in him we can have him."_

"Creeps." Artemis shuddered, "I can't belive they were gonna do that."

"That's why we're heroes to stop people like them." Kaldur sighed.

_"Shit! He's struggling to much."_

_"Quick where's the syringe." _

_Wally vibrated himself trying to get out of their hold._

_"Crap, he's burning up fast, guess that man wasn't lying. Oh well what's done is done._

_Wally sped up faster freeing himself from his would be captors and only got to sit up before a sharp pain in his side made his vision blur as the floor rushed up to meet him. _

_He stared at the ceiling, dark spots clouding his vision as he was picked up, and shoved into a car. The last thing he heard being aughter and screams before everything went dark._

* * *

**So what so you guys think? Let me know. Also Guest posed a good question, should I put a paring in this. Let me know also be aware that I may not be able to write it as well as other couples.**

**Some chapters are shorter than others and this is a short one sorry!**

**Once again I wrote this on my phone since my laptop still isn't working so let me know if you notice any mistakes and I'll go back and fix them when I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So pairings...I've decided that I'm gonna ship tease like the writers of shows. There's no one pairing instead there'll just be moments and it spends on if you see it as a pairing. Some moments will be more obvious than others but that's about  
it._**

**_Miu1: Glad you caught the reference I did that on purpose._**

**_Also let me know how many mistakes I've made._**

**_Lastly sorry for the long wait. I wrote this a while ago but I had to fix the spelling and grammar errors and I also kinda forgot. Sorry._**

* * *

_Wally shivered when he woke up feeling cold metal pressed against his body. He made to move stopping when he realized his hands and feet were bound. He shifted again before he stiffened in fear as memories came rushing back to him. . . ._

_"Look whose awake." A voice said._

_Wally looked up staring at a slender man with long gray hair and blue eyes._

_"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Wally whispered._

_"You may call me Vlad my dear boy and we are here to see what makes you tick." The man said flicking Wally's forehead._

_"Aw come on, look at him just laying there all spread out in his underwear."_

_Wally flushed upon realizing that he indeed was only in his underwear his tighty-whities to be exact._

_"Aw he's blushing, just let me have a quick go at him."_

_"Marvin..."_

_"It'll be quick, okay maybe not I like it when they scream..."_

_"Marvin once again we got him for Donovan not to satisfy your sick fantasies." Vlad sneered._

_"Fine."_

"That Marvin guy is sick." Artemis shuddered.

Robin and Kaldur frowned nodding in agreement while M'gann merely looked around in in confusion. Connor scowled the genomorphs having explained to him, rape, pedophilia and the works.

Kaldur seeing her confusion sighed and went over, explaining the situation.

M'gann gasped her hands flying to her mouth, "He didn't...did he?"

"We do not know. For all we know he could have and Wally never told us." Kaldur said grimly.

_Wally looked up to see a man with short brown hair and glasses grinning down on him._

_"My name is Dr. Dabney Donovan. I bet you're wondering why I kidnapped you. Well, plain and simple I'm curious about metas. What better way to examine the meta gene then with a real life sample."_

_"You're gonna experiment on me."_

_"Righteo! I'm gonna figure out everything that makes you tick. Starting now." Donovan smirked pressing a button._

_Wally let out a scream as he was electrocuted._

_"Amazing, 20 Amps and your still alive." Donovan muttered. "Let's turn it up a bit shall we." He grinned relishing on the child's screams._

_At this point Wally could no longer scream letting out empty screams instead as he twitched and convulsed._

"That horrible bastard! Who is he?" Artemis scowled.

"Dr. Donovan he used to work with Cadmus back in the day but was fired because he didn't believe in human rights and often tortured and experimented on victims." Robin muttered.

Connor let out a growl punching through air and scowled.

"That man is most displeasing." Kaldur muttered, "If we happen to run into him after we get out of this..."

The rest of the team looked at each other and grinned, as they nodded at Kaldur.

* * *

_"Well I'm about done with him boys." Dr. Donovan said pointing at Wally, "Have at him."_

_"No thanks unlike my comrade here I don't gain pleasure from the flesh of little children." Vlad sneered._

_"Well I do." Marvin leered, eyeing Wally's prone form._

Artemis flinched hand instinctively going for her bow and arrow before she stopped there was nothing she could do.

Robin watched with wide eyes as the man stalked closer to Wally's prone form like a predator stalking it's next meal. He couldn't imagine something like that happening to someone like Wally.

_Before he could do anything Wally's heart rate picked up, his heart rate going at an astonishing rate before flatlining._

"Wally!" M'gann shouted.

"Miss Martian relax! He's not dead. This is the past." Robin said, he still couldn't help but worry.

_"What the heck happened?" Marvin scowled._

_"I think the past week's events have finally caught up to him and he went into cardiac arrest. No matter I was done with him anyway. Dispose of him." Donovan shrugged, "I have a little weapon to recharge."_

_Vlad let out a sigh as he put the boy's old clothes on him and picked him up. It was standard procedure to make all of Donovan's victims look like runaways or homeless people who had run into the wrong crowd. At least now the child didn't have to deal with whatever horrors Marvin had planned for him._

* * *

_Wally woke up with a start his heart pounding hard. His plan has worked he had sped up his heart so fast it looked like he'd flatline too bad he had passed out in the process._

_He stood up shakily taking in the surroundings reading large sign that read Now entering Gotham._

_Wally walked a few steps stumbling underneath the sign and sat down it hurt to walk. He sat there contemplating his situation obviously his parents didn't want him and he had no where to go._

_He huffed laying on the grass staring up at the sky. He should be mad but honestly...Wally was tired of feeling angry all the time. Instead he felt defeated. Anita wouldn't want him to be mad all the time so why should he? Wally frowned to himself, he could be happy again. He deserved to be happy again._

_Making his decision Wally got up ignoring his protesting legs and walked towards the new city. He would never truly be happy until he found Anita's reincarnation or had his revenge on her murderers...but for now he could be content._

* * *

_"What are you doing out here at this time of night?"_

_Wally looked up to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes hidden by glasses and a fuzzy moustache staring down at him. He bit his lip, unsure if whether or not he should answer past experiences had taught him not to trust strangers._

_It seemed the man knew what he was thinking and knelt down, holding out his hand. "My name is James Gordon, but you can call me Mr. Gordon and I'm a policemen."_

_"I don't like policemen." Wally mumbled._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, they're suppose to help people but nobody helped me." Wally whispered blinking back tears._

_"Well then..." Gordon trailed off, not knowing the boys name._

_"Wally." He answered, no harm in hoping he would help him._

_"Well Wally, I don't know about the other policemen but I'm here to help you okay."_

_"Okay."_

_Commissioner Gordon smiled picking up Wally and placing him on his hip, he reminded him of his own little redhead back home._

_"You have a last name?"_

_"West."_

_"You wouldn't be related to Mary and Rudolph West."_

_"How did you know that? They're my parents." Wally gasped out panicking slightly what if this man was here to take him back to Cadmus._

_"There was an accident. I don't think-"_

_"Tell me! I'm smarter than I look."_

_"Somebody burned the house down, it was deliberate. We think your parents made the wrong people mad."_

_"Serves them right." Wally mumbled his face hidden in the commissioner's jacket._

_"Wally you don't mean that." James said shocked._

_"But I do. They sold me to some scientists who experimented on me. Cadmus I think. I don't care what happened to them."_

_"Wally." Commissioner Gordon said, Cadmus well that just changed everything "Do you have any relatives?"_

_"They don't want me either." Wally whispered. He didn't like to think about Mr. Allen his idol growing up had rejected him harshly._

_James Gordon chewed on his lip, as he thought about what to do with the kid. Wally had wormed his way into his heart in a matter of minutes and he was hesitant to leave in him in an orphanage. Especially given his recent discovery. But he didn't have enough room in his house but he knew somebody who did._

* * *

_"No."_

_"Bruce come on." Commissioner Gordon pleaded, "He has no where to go."_

_"There are plenty of orphanages in Gotham-"_

_"You know I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important."_

_Bruce and James eyed each other communicating silently._

_"Fine."_

_Wally kept his head down as he was transferred to another body it was better then facing the man that didn't want him._

_Bruce shut the door placing the child roughly on the ground observing him. The kid had on baggy clothes he was covered in dirt, his usually vibrant red hair was matted down with dirt, sweat, and what seemed like blood and his eyes were downcast._

_"I know you don't want me here." Wally mumbled shuffling his feet, "So I can just leave and you can tell Mr.. Gordon that I ran away. And if he finds me I won't tell him the truth. I'm good at keeping secrets. Like I haven't told anybody you were Batman."_

"Oh my god!" Artemis shouted, "Bruce Wayne is Batman!"

"Announce it to the whole world why don't you." Robin muttered.

_Bruce shifted quickly, causing Wally to flinch and raise his arms._

_Wally stayed frozen, arms raised in fear awaiting a blow._

_"I'm not gonna hit you." Bruce said scowling, he didn't like kids like this it made him mad and he usually couldn't find the culprits responsible. He could always find the kids, though afraid of every authoritative figure hesitant to look people in the eyes._

_Wally blinked staring at the man through the corner of his eye, the large dark haired man with dark blue eyes standing in front of him._

_"How did you know?" Bruce asked, he felt bad for not being softer with the child but his life and the lives of those he cared about could be at stake here._

_"Your secret identity is really good. It's just most kids are open to anything and once I opened my mind to the possibilities it became oblivious. I'm considered a genius ya know. I just...once I paid attention I realized that Batman and Bruce Wayne were never in the same place at the same time. Bruce Wayne has met every important celebrity in Gotham except for Batman and vice versa."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Wally West."_

_"Your parents are..."_

_"Ruldoph and Mary West, and yes I'm aware they're dead I know and I don't care." Wally huffed crossing his arms._

_Bruce stared obviously the child had a lot of demons and issues, he'd uncover them soon enough._

_"Let's get you some food and clean you up okay." He said, he'd address the fact that a child knew his secret identity after he made sure the kid was okay._

* * *

_Bruce stood in the door way staring at the sleeping child frowning to himself. What purpose did James have bringing him here? Was it because he knew the truth, was that James' way of trying to tell him to keep his secret identity hidden better?_

_Whatever thoughts Bruce had running in his head was cut off by a cry from another room, he left without a further thought making his way to his wards room._

_Dick was tossing and turning in his sleep, muttering and crying out in a different language._

_"Mami! Tati! Matusa! Unchiule! Vă rugăm să oricine, cineva trezeste-te. Vă rog! Nu mă lăsa!"_

_Bruce sighed, pulling Dick into his lap, stroking his hair._

_"Ssh, it's okay." He said, rocking him until Dick woke up, clinging to him._

_"I miss them." Dick muttered, "I miss them so much."_

_"I know." Bruce whispered, rocking Dick in his lap, Dick continued to whimper as he slowly dozed off until a loud cry woke him up._

_"Bruce what was that?" Dick asked._

_Bruce cursed on his head he had complete forgotten bout the other child he had that also seemed to come from a terrible background. Setting Dick on the bed he turned to him, "Stay here."_

_He made his way down the hall opening the door to the room Wally was in._

_Wally was tossing and turning on the bed hurting himself in the process._

_"Please! Stop! Don't...let me out." Wally shouted scratching at his chest, "Leave me alone. Let me out! Stop please..."_

_"Wally." Bruce said shaking his shoulder, only to have Wally ignore his calls and keep screaming. He held down a shudder as he listen Wally scream in pure terror. Shaking him didn't seem to do anything and he sucked in a breath before slapping Wally in the face._

_"I said _STOP_!" Wally shot up screaming in pure terror, tears running down his face. At that moment the lights in the room went out, windows shattered and the door slammed close._

_Bruce blinked, he had only seen...no it couldn't be._

_"Whose that?"_

_Bruce turned seeing Dick staring at Wally in awe._

_"I thought I told you to stay in your room."_

_"You'd leave to if you heard somebody screaming like that." Dick muttered._

_"Sorry." Wally whispered, hugging his knees._

_Bruce let out a sigh, obviously they wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. He took a glance at the clock and frowned three in the morning. Hopefully they hadn't woke up Alfred._

_Wally got off the bed, swaying slightly before vomiting on Bruce's hand made rug that had been imported from China._

_"Sorry."_

_Bruce sighed picking up Wally and placing him on his hip before holding out a hand towards Dick who merely stared at him in disbelief._

_Two seconds later Bruce let out another sigh as he made his way down to the kitchen carrying two children in his arms._

Robin watched the scene in shock, he had never realized that had been Wally, and if Wally was as smart as he had seen he had to have known and just didn't tell him.

"I still can't believe Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Artemis shouted.

Robin winced he had forgotten about that they'd have to do damage control after this.

M'gann giggled, covering her mouth, "That Dick kid is cute. Did you see the way he looked at Bru-er Batman."

"I know, he straight up told Batman to carry him without any words." Artemis snickered.

Robin flushed turning red at the memory. Bruce was always quick to remind him that he had been a demanding child. At least they hadn't figured out his secret identity at least not yet.

* * *

**Tim figured out who Batman was at the age of nine, so I'm sure Wally can figure it out too.**

**Wally while being a genius is still a child so if he has childish tendencies so if he acts kiddish or doesn't seem as smart that's why.**

**I feel like this isn't my best chapter I don't know. Tell me what you think. Anyway next chapter we find more about what Wally went through at Dr. Donovan's hands.**

**We also have a special guest appearance whoever can guess gets to be featured in a cameo.**

**For those of you wondering what Robin says in Romanian, he says Mommy! Daddy! Aunt! Uncle! Please anybody, somebody wake up. Please! Don't leave me!**

**So what do you think let me know. Reviews make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mary Allen: Thanks I appreciate it. Commas ugh I use them but either I don't use enough or I use too much. I hate commas, I really do. Nice guess but no.**

**The Kid-Zoom: Well both of them show up in the next chapter. So I guess you win. PM me your OC you want in a cameo or any DC character you want in a cameo.**

**21 is awesome: I think Wally's cuter. I just love him. Also you're dead on about how it won't last cough *next chapter* cough.**

**Nightcorelover297: No more Cadmus for now.**

**Wonderland: I made that scene short cause he talks about it has flashbacks in this chapter and following chapters. Yes that was his fault**

* * *

_An hour later and Dick had fallen back asleep, while Wally still sat at the kitchen table._

_"Aren't you tired?" Bruce asked._

_"Yes." Wally mumbled. "But if I go back to sleep I'll have another nightmare."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"No."_

_Bruce scowled at the boy he needed answers the only thing stopping him was that it would be unethically, not to mention wrong to interrogate a child._

_"Sheesh Bruce, lighten up. That's no way to get information." A sultry voice purred._

_Bruce inwardly groaned; he did not have time to deal with her, "Selina now is not the time."_

_Wally stared as a woman with dark hair, dark eyes and bright red lips appeared, the woman turned to look at him, and he looked down blushing._

_"Another one Bruce?" Selina said, "Aw look at him he's absolutely precious." She said walking over and picking him up, placing him her lap as she sat down. "What's your name kid?"_

_"Wally."_

_"So cute. Just as cute as little Dickie. I love the hair kid." She cooed, ruffling it._

_Wally stared up at her in shock, voice wobbly, "You like my hair?"_

_Selina Kyle frowned as she looked at Bruce, she may not be a super sleuth like Batman but she was no idiot. The disbelief in the boy's voice told her all she needed to know._

_"Yep, one of my err...acquaintances has red hair but between you and me she doesn't look as cute as you."_

_Wally grinned letting out a small laugh, "You're really nice. Nobody ever likes my hair or me in general."_

_"Well I like all of you." Selina smirked, "Your hair." She said kissing the top of his head, "Your eyes." She kissed both his eyelids. "Even all your freckles." She finished peppering kisses all over his face._

_Wally shrieked with laughter trying to bat her hands away before yawning._

_"Are you tired?"_

_"Yeah, but I'm not going to sleep I'll have nightmares."_

_"Talking about it helps. Whenever I get scared I tell my friend...um...acquaintance...Pamela about it and she makes me feel better."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"I had a dream that I was...that I-I was back at C-Cadmus. That I had never left and they were torturing me." Wally choked out._

_"How did Cadmus get you?" Bruce asked this could be the reason James wanted Wally to stay here._

_"My parents sold me to them."_

_Selina blinked tightening her grip on the child. "Why would they do that?"_

_"I was scaring them, they deserved it but I was mad, I was different and I wish I hadn't but I was so mad."_

_"What happened?"_

_Wally clammed up sure they were nice well Selina was anyway, but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell his whole life story, however short it may be to a couple of strangers._

_Seemingly reading his thoughts Bruce cleared his throat, "You can trust us. If you tell us we can make sure that nobody tries to hurt you again."_

Looking up at Selina, Wally found her nodding in agreement with Bruce's statement and let out a sigh. "Okay I'll tell you but don't get mad at me. I just wanted to help people and I tried to save her I really did."

_"We won't get mad, right Bruce?"_

_Bruce was tempted to mutter a 'speak for yourself' but that wouldn't get him any answers so instead he sighed agreeing rather reluctantly._

_"My parents hated me and I never knew why." Wally started, "Mary would insult and neglect me while Rudolph would beat me. He didn't do it all the time but my mother she always teased me. I remember she baked a cake for my birthday and ate in front of me, then threw it out when she couldn't finish it. She liked to mess with my head. I preferred the beatings my dad would give me compared to her mind games." He shifted his eyes becoming glassy, "I just wish I knew why they hated me."_

_Selina's heart clenched as she once again tightened the grip she had on Wally._

_"I idolized the Flash growing up; I always hoped that one day he would show up at my front door and save me from the horrible life I was living. I got sent to stay with my Aunt for a while and her boyfriend who turned out to be The Flash. I found his notes and recreated the experiment that gave him his powers. I thought I could be his sidekick help people who were like me but he didn't want me. He told me off, and they sent me back home where I was beaten within an inch of my life."_

_Bruce scowled he'd have to talk to Allen about this seeing as the man had never told him about this himself._

_As Wally talked the team would see visions and memories of what he was talking about._

_By now Wally was crying as he finished talking about Anita's death, "I was mad I got in fights lashed out at everybody. I made the mistake of telling my parents I had super speed. Two weeks later I was with Cadmus."_

* * *

_"Look at that you didn't even struggle today." Donovan grinned as he stood over Wally's prone form. "Somebody deserves an award."_

_"Oh, Vladdy! Be a dear and take young Wallace here to sublevel 48."_

_Vlad sneered grabbing the lethargic child and made his way to sublevel 48 once there he opened the doors and threw the child in, wiping the blood off his hands._

_Wally curled up into a ball ignoring the sharp pains running through his body and began crying._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_Wally looked up to see a boy a bit older than himself staring down at him._

_"Because I'm gonna be stuck here for the rest of my life!"_

_"It's not that bad."_

_Wally stared at the boy incredulously an eyebrow rises in shock, "Who are you?"_

_"I am Superboy clone of Superman. I'm made from pure Kryptonian DNA but it has resulted in me regressing in age. I am to stay down here until they get the human DNA they need."_

"Connor do you remember this?" Robin asked.

"No, I don't." He said staring at himself, "Unless that's not me it's another clone."

"Maybe the genomorphs have erased the memory." M'gann stated, "If you like I can try to get it back once were out if here."

_"If you're Superboy you can get us out of here we can be free!" Wally said standing up._

_"Why would I want to leave?"_

_"What? This place is horrible. Look if we work together-"_

_"What's this?" Donovan smirked walking into the room, "Looks like my Guinea pig is having thoughts of treason."_

_"I am not your Guinea pig!"_

_"So you claim." Donovan grinned._

* * *

_"I'll come back for you Superboy I promise!" Wally shouted as he was dragged away._

_Superboy blinked as he moved to race after the boy maybe..._

_"Genomorphs erase his memories, erase both their memories. They should have never met. That was a mistake on my part. It won't happen again."_

_"Wally kept his promise." Connor muttered, "He came back for me, he showed me the moon and introduced me to Superman."_

* * *

_"I heard speedsters didn't like small spaces but I didn't think it'd be true."_

_Wally was hyperventilating in the small pod Donovan had placed him in. "Let me out! Please!"_

_"Begging already. How pathetic." Donovan smirked pressing a button._

_Screams could be heard as Wally was electrocuted and the pod grew smaller. Another button and six needles were jabbed into Wally's chest drawing blood._

_Why do you need my blood?"_

_"I'm curious to see if the Metagene runs through the blood of the host. I could create a product that will allow people to become Metas. Or maybe change or get rid of the powers. Imagine the indestructible Superman being gunned down like an animal. The possibilities are endless."_

_Wally doesn't hear the rest of Donovan's rant; he passes out when the smell of burning flesh reaches his nose._

_"Incredible."_

_Wally is only awake for a minute before he screams in pain as he is stabbed in the stomach._

_"Even after all that I put you through your body stills continues to heal, as long as you have the proper nutrients of course. All this time I thought speedsters were useless, being fast. But now I see everything about your body is fast, it's your chemical makeup. Vlad check on Project Kr, Marvin do not touch him I'll be right back."_

_Through blurry eyes Wally sees the hazy figure of Marvin, staring at him._

_"I wonder if you would release multiple times in go. I'd split you open and you'd just keep on going."_

_Wally blinks in confusion, not understanding what Marvin is saying before passing out._

"I can't believe he passed out in a room with that freak." Artemis shouts.

"Marvin is all talk; he won't do anything without Donovan's permission. Be calm Artemis."

"I can't! Robin you don't know how bad I feel. I also tease him about being daddy's boy or how he's jailbait. Everything I've teased him about..."

"If he wanted you to stop he would have said something. My friend Wally is not one to dwell on the past." Kaldur said.

"I'm worried about how that guy got his hand on Metahuman DNA."

_When he wakes it's because of the pain he feels as a needle is injected in his neck._

_"That needle was full of Kryptonian DNA. For the next few days we'll be pumping you with the DNA of Metahumans seeing if we can make the ultimate Meta or change what type of Meta become. Hopefully you don't dieirisudjd..."_

_Wally twitched Donovan's words become mumbled he jerked and felt his ears go numb. Another spasm and he screamed struggling against the bonds that held him in place. He choked coughing up blood, and everything goes black hearing the mumbled failure._

_He goes through more tests sometimes Donovan tests his healing ability beating him within an inch of his life. Marvin makes comments that he doesn't understand and Vlad stares with a hint if pity in his eyes._

_Each DNA sample causes different effects. The Kryptonian DNA makes him cough up blood and his ears to numb. Martian DNA makes his body go completely numb as he bleeds from his pores. Amazonian DNA makes him sweat buckets and hallucinate._

_The only thing that makes him happy is the fact that Donovan is using his only supply of super human DNA._

_"I think we've found one!"_

_Wally struggles to open his eyes he's in a haze, but he understands enough. The magicians DNA works, he doesn't feel any side effects._

_He feels a chest plate being placed on him before a sharp pain causes him to pass out._

_Zatara's DNA isn't the one after all, but Wally can steel feel traces of magic running through his veins...he doesn't like to think about it. Zatara's DNA was the last batch of Meta DNA and Donovan was not happy. The experiments and torture becomes much worse after that._

* * *

_"I escaped and they dumped me here where Mr. Gordon found me and brought me here." Wally murmured his eyes are puffy and red and he has dried tear tracks coating his face._

_"How did you escape?" Bruce asks._

_"I sped up my heart rate so it flat lined. Please don't take me back! Can I stay here please! I don't want to go back to Flash either! I hate him." Wally starts crying and Selina rocks him in her arms until he cries himself to sleep._

_"And that's how you get information from a child." Selina smirks._

_Bruce nods but he has other things on his mind like wondering how Cadmus got their hands on Meta DNA. He wonders what to do with Wally and he thinks on whether he should tell Barry about this predicament._

_Selina stands up and hands Wally over to the scowling man, who cuddles into to his chest._

_"Aw look at that he likes you." She grins, "Anyway I've got to. See ya around Batty."_

_As he watches her walk away Bruce suddenly realizes that he doesn't remember giving her a key and thinks to himself that he should invest in new locks._

_A whimper from his arms catches his attention and he looks down staring at the worn out child snuggling up to him, and despite the situation he can't help but smile._

* * *

**Reason why Wally opens up to Selina. He's never had a mother figure before so when someone mothers him for the first time he jumps at the chance to have a mom.**

**Wally is a genius with the naïvety of a child so he falls for her trick. Much like Dexter, or Jimmy Neutron they're smart but they're children so they mess up and get manipulated a lot without realizing it sometimes.**

**The reason I don't make the chapters longer is because if I did all the time skips I have would mesh and kinda of ruin the flow of the story. The next chapter is short but I'll make the one after that long for you.**

**Good news I system restored my laptop, bad news I lost all my files. It's a good thing I type these chapters in my phone.**

**So what did you think? Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Melancholy's Sunshine: I love that story it's so cute. I wish there were more Wally stories though I think I've read just about everyone.**

**Miu1: Yep, he's still got groveling to do though.**

**This chapter is a filler chapter, which is why it's so short.**

* * *

_Bruce Wayne didn't like Wally West. He didn't like him not one bit. Pitying the boy didn't make him like him anymore. Talking about his past seemed to lift his spirits for the worse. The boy was loud and obnoxious not to mention a bad influence on his son._

_He ate all the food in the house, made a mess everywhere, got Dick caught up in all his stupid shenanigans._

_No, Bruce Wayne did not like Wally West. Not one bit and nothing would change that._

* * *

_"You are not to be seen or heard. Got it?" Bruce Wayne hissed._

_Dick tugged on his jacket, his thumb in his mouth "Bruce why can't Wally show up? You can adopt him like you did me!"_

_"Sorry Dick that isn't happening." He muttered ignoring the pout he was given._

_"Alfred will bring you up a platter of food every hour. Stay out of sight."_

_Wally grumbled crossing his arms and pouting, something Bruce Wayne had to look away at. It had taken some time to get use to Dick's puppy eye look and it'd definitely __take some time to get use to Wally's._

_Walking up to them, Alfred held out a hand to Wally, "Come along now Master Wallace."_

_"It's Wally." He muttered, grasping the hand._

_"What do you say we watch a movie Master Wallace?"_

_"Ooh can it be The Little Mermaid; she has red hair just like me!"_

_"I believe that can be arranged."_

* * *

_Bruce Wayne was throwing a charity ball that started in ten minutes. The press and celebrities were a given to show up and he couldn't risk Wally running around. The press threw a field day when they heard about Dick and he didn't want the same happening to Wally._

_"Anyway I told her..."_

_Bruce Wayne nodded along feigning interest in what the woman was saying, what was her name again? He took a quick glance around the room and spotted Dick in a corner watching the proceeds go down._

_Cutting the woman off he walked away, "I'll be right back."_

* * *

_"I don't see why he adopted the little tike anyway." A snobby voice said._

_Bruce Wayne looked up to see Sophia Starr, talking to Camille Carson and scowled._

_"I know. Can you imagine having a kid, one from the circus no less?"_

_"If you ask me he should've left him there. Obviously Bruce only adopted him to make himself look good. Who would want a circus freak?"_

_'Shit.' Bruce walked toward them ready to put stop to their conversation._

_"I'm sure his parents would want him."_

_"Yeah if they weren't dead."_

_Bruce snarled as he watched Dick run out the having heard the whole thing oblivious to the women._

_If he were a lesser man he would have crushed their pretty little skulls into the wall._

_Before he could reach them a red blur did instead and he quickened his pace trying to get through the crowd._

_Pointing a finger at the socialites Wally glared, "Who do you guys think you are? How dare you talk about Dick that way? He's the most awesome bestest, coolest friend and you're just a couple of witches."_

_So maybe Brice Wayne liked Wally West a little bit._

_The whole room gasped as the press pulled out there cameras and begin recording._

_"Does it make you feel good to know you made a little boy cry? You should feel ashamed of yourselves. You're both just mad cause now that Mr. Bruce has adopted Dick he won't have time for you. All you guys want is his money. You're nothing but a couple of gold digging tramps!"_

_Scratch that he liked Wally West a whole lot more._

_Sophia Starr reached out to slap the boy but a hand caught her wrist and she looked up to see a scowling Bruce Wayne._

_"I think it's time you and your friend left."_

_"Bruce can you believe what he said to us?" Camille pouted unsuccessfully he might add._

_"Yes, and I couldn't have said it better myself though I would've changed the W in witches to a B." He finished escorting them out; when he came back Wally was gone._

_Bruce frowned as everyone left, he had been trying to get back footage of Wally but he was sure he missed some._

_Walking up to Dick's room he made to open the door but stopped hearing voices inside, cracking the door opening he looked inside._

_"What if they were right? What if Bruce really adopted me just to make himself look good?"_

_The man in question clenched his hand, he'd had only adopted a few months and the boy had finally got used to living here and now all that work had just went down the drain._

_"Dick, Bruce loves you. You're his son and you know that."_

_"But we're not even related by blood."_

_"Sometimes blood isn't always thicker than water. My parents didn't want me and my aunt didn't want me and we were all related by blood. Family isn't about being related it's about the people you let in your heart. The people who care and love you. For you it's Bruce and Alfred."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'm all alone. The only family I had died."_

_"Well now you have me and Alfred. Bruce will come around too."_

_"Thanks Dick."_

_"Ha-ha, st-op i-it!"_

_"Are you ticklish Wally?"_

_"Course not."_

_Bruce rolled his eyes and closed the door as the laughter started and turned to see Alfred standing there with a small smile on his face._

_"They're good for each other wouldn't you say so Master Bruce?"_

_Checking on the boys later that evening Bruce found them fast asleep in bed. Wally was curled in fetal position as if trying to protect his self, while Dick curled up towards Wally taking one of his arms as if trying to protect him also._

_Maybe Bruce Wayne didn't hate Wally after all. Hidden under his loudness and obnoxiousness, was a shy, insecure, little boy who was loyal to a fault. Wally wore a mask much like his own except he didn't know it yet._

_Wally West wasn't that bad and Bruce Wayne would always deny having any type of affection toward the boy even if he did start to think of him as another son._

* * *

_Wally had once believed in magic and hope and love._

_I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe_

_He had prayed and pleaded when his dad would beat him or when his mom insulted him. He would pray that one day they'd realize what they were doing was wrong and that they'd become a happy family. Like the ones on TV...instead he got thrown down the stairs, and hospitalized for a month._

_All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith_

_Wally would cross his fingers, and wish upon stars and hope that maybe one day The Flash would save him from this horrible life. Instead he was rejected, and cast away The Flash wouldn't be saving him anytime soon._

_And trust and pixie dust_

_He had hoped that he would make new friends. People that would like his red hair and freckles and appreciate his genius. Instead he got called a soulless freak, was beaten up every day and forced to do other kid's homework._

_I try  
But it's so hard to believe_

_That's when he started to disbelieve. Science was a way out; science was in the medicine that healed him after beatings. Science was what made him as fast as The Flash. Science is what gave him a sense of comfort a way to cope with the lack of magic in the world._

_I try  
But I can't see what you see_

_When he met Anita he believed in magic. In hope. In love. In faith, trust, and pixie dust. Anita was the light in his dark room. She got brighter and brighter every day until she made the whole room light. There was no longer any dark, only shadows but those couldn't be helped. Then one day the light went out and never turned back on. The once bright white room became dark and covered with blood._

_I try, I try, I try..._

_There was no such thing as faith and trust and pixie dust. Magic was a lie, God, Buddha, he prayed to them all hoping for a way out he never got one...until now._

_My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn_

_Now he was with Dick, Bruce and Alfred and it was wonderful. He got to eat when he was hungry, Alfred was a wonderful cook, and Bruce helped him with his powers. He helps him control the little bit of magic that runs through his veins thanks to Cadmus. He doesn't like it, all it does is remind of the times were he hoped for magic and safety and was left to rot. He got to play games with Dick all day. Bruce was even thinking of enrolling Dick and him in the same school._

_I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn_

_As he stayed with them Wally started to think, that just maybe, just maybe magic did exist. That hope, dreams and wishes, that they were all true, turns out they weren't._

_Watch it burn_

_Listening to Bruce and Barry argue brought shivers down his spine he didn't want to live with Barry._

_Cause I try  
But it's so hard to believe_

_A video of him telling off the socialites went viral. All over the internet and even on TV. When Barry had realized that had been his nephew he'd been adamant about taking him back. He wanted a second chance, but Bruce wasn't having it._

_I try  
But I can't see where you see_

_Wally didn't know what to do, he didn't want to leave Bruce, but living with Barry was out of the question. So he did the only thing he could do. The only thing he knows how too. The only thing he's good at..._

_I try, I try_

_He runs..._

* * *

**I found it incredibly stupid how they made Wally not believe in magic like I get it he's a science guy but come in you have an alien, an Atlantian, and a clone on your team! So I have him a reason for not believing in magic.**

**Did you know the writers of the Justice League animated series once stated that they downplay The Flash which was Wally on that show on purpose because he's extremely powerful and could kill everybody without trying? His powers are endless. Ha! Take that Batman!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Things are starting to look up for Wally. At least for know? Why is it as Wally lovers we get so much pleasure out of torturing him. Also if you notice that I'm missing the letter C in some words, its because that button isn't working properly. I need a new laptop. Anyway enjoy and review.**

* * *

_Hidden in plain sight. The best place to hide from somebody so Wally heads to Central City. Except maybe that's not the greatest idea since The Flash can also run at light speed._

_His vision is blurred with tears so he ends up running into the one man he doesn't want to see._

_The Flash_

_He's kicking and screaming and crying trying to get away from the man who just won't let go._

_It's after he slumps down in exhaustion he realizes The Flash is crying too._

_"I am so, so sorry Wally. Please forgive me. I wanted to apologize but you had moved away and your parents wouldn't tell me where. Then I heard about the fire, and I thought you were dead. It's no excuse I know but I'm so sorry."_

_Wally can only hiccup as his breath quickens, everything was getting blurry and his throat hurt, and, and..._

* * *

_When he wakes up he's in a plain room and it takes him a moment to realize that he's in the same room that he stayed in when he visited Iris all those years ago._

_Making his way downstairs, he freezes when Iris and Barry make eye contact with him._

_Barry starts to talk before he can blink, "Listen Wally. I understand if you don't want to stay here but please just give me a second chance. I can't take back what I said but I'm sorry." His voice cracks and Wally is shocked to see tears welling up in his eyes. "I wanted to apologize but I couldn't handle it. You blew yourself up to put your life in harms day every day for the rest of your life, because of me. Then the fire and I thought you were dead. I keep thinking that I'd never get a chance to apologize and then I find out you're alive living with Bruce. I didn't mean to scare you off. I know I don't deserve a second chance but, if you want I'd-we'd like to adopt you. That is-"_

_Wally cuts him off, hugging him fiercely because honestly this is all he's ever wanted. Bruce and Alfred are nice and all but that's Dick's family. This, this could be his own family. All his life he's been waiting for someone to want him as their own child. Not to be trusted onto somebody like he was to Bruce but for someone to genuinely and truly want him in their family like Barry. A part of him is still angry but he puts it behind him because now he has a family to call his own and that's all that matters._

_Another set of arms envelop him Iris, and Wally feels a grin spread across his face. It'll take some work but Wally is willing to try he wants this. He wants a family._

_They pull away and Iris runs her fingers through his hair and Wally is in awe at how much they look alike. His parents both had brown hair and brown eyes, but Iris has red hair and green eyes just like him. They could pass as son and mother._

_Iris strokes his cheek and Wally can feel the sting of tears and blinks rapidly, trying to stop then from falling._

_"It's your birthday right?" Iris asks and Wally can only blink, its January already?_

_"Yeah."_

_"Perfect. Turning eight right? Of course you are!" Iris rambles on playing with her fingers while Barry watches on with worried eyes._

_It occurs to Wally that they're just as out of place and confused as he is but they're trying, just like he is._

"Why the heck does Wally forgive them that fast?" Artemis scowls, "If that were me I'd tell them to take me back to Batman this instant!"

"Don't you see; Wally's never had a family to call his own. The way he sees it Bruce is Dicks family and as stupid as it seems he doesn't want to take Dicks family. He wants his own family that will love him. It's why he accepted their apology so easily. "Kaldur explains, eyes filled with sorrow and understanding. Because as much as he admires and loves King Orin that's not his father no matter how much he wants him to be. Mera is pregnant and the child she gives birth too is their kid. At the end of the day, Kaldur is not their child.

"It's sad but he's desperate for any family that will accept him. It's a good thing Barry and Iris are the ones who adopted him." Robin said.

_Iris had baked him two cakes, a dozen cupcakes, and brought out a tub of ice cream._

_"I know you speedsters eat a lot so eat up!" Iris said, her grin fading when Wally simply stared at her._

_"I really get to eat all of this?" He asked skeptical._

_"We'll of course you do silly. Who would go through the effort of making you a cake and not giving you any?"_

_"It's just that my mom err never mind." Wally mumbled, "Thanks Iris."_

_"My pleasure." She grinned._

_Working for as a Forensic Analyst means that Barry recognize a the signs. He makes a resolve to talk to Wally the minute Iris is gone._

_They ate all the sweets and pastries, Iris standing up and washing the dishes. Normally Barry would help but Iris notices the way he glances at Wally through the corner of his eyes and gets the hint._

_"Hey Wally can I talk to you for a bit?" Barry asks, pulling him into the living room, sitting on the couch._

_"I guess so."_

_"I'm gonna ask you some questions and they might be uncomfortable but I need you to be how mast and tell me the truth. I just want to make sure I don't- we don't end up accidentally hurting you okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_Barry took a deep breath staring intently, "Did your parents treat you badly? Did they hit you for no reason sometimes? Did they-"_

_Wally holds up a hand signaling for Barry to stop and closes his eyes. He's hesitant to say anything but if it gets him that much closer to having a family he'll tell him._

_By the time Wally has finished his tale, Barry is whispering sorts and promises into his hair, while Iris stays silent she just clutches his hands in her own and doesn't say a word._

_They stay seated on the couch for a few more minutes until Barry pulled away a look of determination in his eyes._

_"Wally, I swear on my life that I will do my best to protect you. If I had been there for you..." Barry stops taking a shuddering breath, "I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise."_

_"I still want to be your sidekick. I want to help people. Give people the hope that I never had. The hope I lost."_

_Barry sighs because he knows there's nothing he can do to change his mind, "Fine but you'll undergo training for at least two years. I don't want you getting hurt out there."_

"Two years." Artemis asks, "Harsh."

"I did it for three." Robin frowns, "How long were you trained?"

"My whole life, my dad was really into sports and stuff." Artemis shrugged. "But it wasn't really training more of do this many push-ups and things."

"I myself trained for four years before coming to the surface world." Kaldur said.

_Wally feels a grin spreading across his face, his eyes sparkling with joy and hugs Barry again, because in this moment he finally feels content._

* * *

_There are no rules for Wally to follow and it scares him. There are always rules even with Bruce. Yet there are none in the Allen household._

_Its fine until Iris finds the hidden food he's kept for 'just in case'. When Iris asks what just in case means Wally lashes out because he just doesn't understand._

"What does just in case stand for?" M'gann said.

"In case he has to run away again." Robin answers solemnly, "He wants to be prepared."

_He screams and yells knocking over tables, bookshelves and couches. Ripping up papers and throwing dishes on the floor. After he finishes his breakdown he sinks to the floor waiting for Iris to hand him his 'just in case' food and tell him to leave._

_Instead she coos picking him up and pulls the glass shards out if his feet and hands. Staring at the blood on the floor, Wally realizes that he stepped in glass from when he broke the windows._

_Iris bathes him and clothes in a pair of outer space footie pajamas. She sits him on the couch and hands him a bowl of tomato soup along with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches._

_She's calm and quiet and goes about cleaning the mess he made when Barry comes home._

_"What the heck happened here? Iris are you okay? What about Wally?"_

_"Everyone's fine, Wally had a small meltdown, its fine I've been expecting it for weeks. S'why I didn't enroll him in school yet. I was just waiting for you to come home so we can discuss his punishment."_

_When they both to turn to look at him Wally flinches cause this the moment where they decide to kick him out._

_Instead he's grounded, no electronics, no superpowers, no training for two weeks. Iris shows him a cupboard where he can keep any food and it'll be his food and nobody else will touch it._

_Wally doesn't understand why they're being so nice to him so he cries again while they hug him because it feels like the only thing he can do._

* * *

_Barry is taking him to the watchtower apparently something's come up and Iris can't get any more unpaid time off._

_"What about ?" Wally asks,_

_"Too busy. I already asked apparently he's working on something of utmost importance." Barry shrugs, "He's been avoiding all us lately."_

Robin gets a feeling of vindictive pleasure in the fact that Batman chose him over Wally before guilt flows through him. Honestly he's a horrible friend even if a part of him thinks that Wally should stick to his own mentor, because Batman and Alfred are all he has.

_Wally's downhearted for a few minutes before a flash of green catches his eye and he gasps pulling on Barry's leg._

_"Uncle Barry! That's a Green Lantern I just saw a Green Lantern! Can I talk to him pleaseeee? Pretty please! This is so cool! Green Lantern is like the beast hero ever!"_

_"Wait a second I thought The Flash was the best hero ever!" Barry pouts, he's losing his nephew._

_"You are Uncle Barry! Well were. You're second on the list now, Green Lanterns first. But don't worry you're still ahead of Batman."_

_"Glad to hear it." A voice chuckles._

_Wally turns and stares at the man in front of him jaw dropping in shock._

_"We'll go on you wanted to talk to him right?" Barry teases nudging him forward._

_Wally flushes his face turning red and hides behind Barry's leg, "I change my mind your number one again." He mumbles hiding his face._

_"We can't have that." The Green Lantern grins holding out his hand, "I'm Hal Jordan number one on your list."_

_Wally grasps the hand giggling, "I'm Wally."_

_"Wally, that's kinda pretty Wally." He winks._

_Wally stares at him in shock before he starts giggling uncontrollably._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You just quoted The Little Mermaid."_

_"I was hoping is get it right. Barry only talks about it being your all-time favorite movie like every day." Hal smirks standing up, "Wally this. Wally that. It's okay now that I know Wally is a cutie but you should have seen him."_

_Wally giggles some more as Barry scowls crossing his arms, "I do not!"_

_"Trust me. Uncle Hal never lies." He says puffing out his chest._

_"Uncle?"_

_"Yep I'll be watching you for a few hours while Barry does boring stuff."_

_Wally bites his lip and hesitates because he's not sure he likes this idea._

_"I'll be back as soon as possible." Barry says kneeling down._

_"But you'll come back right?"_

_"Promise."_

_"Pinkie promise." Wally demands holding out his finger._

_"Yes sir!" Barry grins hooking his fingers with Wally's and pecking him on the cheek, "Be good for Uncle Hal okay."_

_"Well Wally now that the Flash is gone in gonna show you why Green Lantern is the best hero ever."_

_"Please hanging out with you will make him scare of a Green Lanterns." A deep voice says._

_Wally is shocked to find himself staring at another Green Lantern who introduces himself by John._

_"So what do you say we go to the fair Wally? Buzzkill Green Lantern you're more than welcome to join us on our adventure."_

_Wally claps his hands in glee and speeds down the hall barley hearing, John's cry of "Slow down Hotshot!"_

* * *

_"So what ride do you wanna go on first?" Hal asks, looking down at Wally who is staring in awe._

_"Wow."_

_"What's the matter Hotshot? Never been to a fair before." John chuckles._

_"No my parents, they didn't like to take me out much." Wally shrugs, not noticing the sad looks on Hal's and John's face._

_"Okay, well how about we go on the tilt-a-whirl." Hal suggests scooping Wally up and placing him on his neck._

_"Onward march!" Wally shouts pointing a finger._

_John sighs and walks after them, looks like he'll be looking after two children._

* * *

_"Are you sure Uncle Barry won't mind?" Wally asks hesitantly as he's handed the Green Lantern hoodie._

_"Course he won't, especially not if it makes you happy." John grins, tickling the child because dammit the child has grown on him._

_"Well if Uncle Barry won't mind I want all the Green Lantern stuff."_

_"I like the way you think kiddo." Hal smirks, because he just knows Barry is gonna 'love' this._

* * *

_When Barry comes back from the mission, which took way longer than planned. All day to be exact, the first thing he does is search for Wally._

_Not finding him or Hal in the watchtower he freaks out and heads back down to earth. After searching everywhere he can think of Barry starts to head home wondering what he's going to tell Iris before an idea pops into his head._

_Two seconds him he's at John's apartment; he doesn't bother knocking and vibrates through the door._

_He sees the surprised faces if John and Shayera, the other Hawkgirl staring at him but ignores both them in searching for Wally._

_Wally spots him curled up sleeping on the chest of and equally tired Hal who's lying on the couch, one of his hands is on Wally's back and the other is on the floor. The TV is on showing the ending credits of a The Little Mermaid._

_Barry lets out a chuckle before frowning because he has just realized that Wally is dressed from head to toe in Green Lantern garb and scowls ignoring the knowing smirk on John's face. Wally is his kid and that automatically means that he should worship The Flash not Green Lantern._

_Barry picks Wally up and the boy mutters a "Stop moving Uncle Hal." He feels his eyes narrow because now this means war._

* * *

**Guess who shows up next chapter. I doubt you guys will guess it though. However a kudos and a cameo of your choice are waiting if you do get it right. Sorry if the chapters not long enough for you but what I had planned next didn't really fit in with this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mary Allen: I might do cameos for some of the characters you mentioned, but I love the fact you review every chapter it makes me update way faster. The minute I ge****t the first review for a new chapter I start working on the next.**

* * *

Watching the League run around like a bunch of chickens that got their heads cut off makes Roy wonder why he wanted to be apart of the Justice League in the first place. Even Batman is squawking around like an idiot even though he's doing his best to hide it.

Just because they're protégés are MIA doesn't mean they have to act like idiots. Roy rolls his eyes and heads to the nearest zeta beam, looks like he'll be handling this by himself. As usual.

It takes him two hours to find them in a little clearing hidden from the public and less than two seconds for him to go red with fury.

"Hey get the fuck away from them you perverts!"

There's a boy coping a feel from Artemis, another one in the process of removing Wally's pants. A girl whose coping a feel of Connor and another girl ready to remove Robin's mask. Kaldur and M'gann are apparently to strange to garner interest and are left alone.

Roy pulls out his bow and arrow and they flee, he goes to his ear and scowls he's left his comn link at home. He could go back but he's hesitant to leave them alone.

Walking over to Kaldur he leans over and slaps him in the face. Nothing. "Great." He growled shaking the prone boy and sighed still nothing.

Roy pulled out his cell phone and frowned, he doubted any members of the Justice League had cell phones. He was gonna have to call in a friend.

After making the call Roy sat on a nearby rock and waited thinking to himself. Who had they been fighting? Some stupid monkey, Gorilla Grodd! No wonder they haven't woke up. Unless Grodd himself was neutralized or whatever he did wore off they wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Did you beat up your teammates to prove your loyalty to me?" A seductive voice cooed. "You shouldn't have."

"Cheshire I need you to help me move the bodies." Red Arrow said, ignoring her flirting.

"That doesn't seem like fun why couldn't you do it yourself?"

"I would've but I don't wanna leave them alone. When I got here some pervert was feeling Artemis up."

Cheshire felt her eyes narrow and she scowled, she'd find that little punk and rip him a new one. "Okay fine I'll help you. But I'm not taking them directly to your hero headquarters."

"I'm not an idiot. They'd capture you. Give me some credit. I'm taking them to my place." Red Arrow scoffed rolling his eye.

"Ooh your place I like the sound of that. You do care." She grinned, trailing two fingers up his arm.

"I'm still mad about you almost drowning my brother." He muttered, removing her fingers.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that's the one you considered family. 'Sides not like his teammates wouldn't have saved him."

Roy ignored her, looking at the bodies, "I'll carry Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad. You can get the girls and Robin."

Cheshire let out a huff picking up Robin and throwing him over her right shoulder and threw Miss Martian over her left before picking up Artemis bridal style. Looking at Roy she stifled a laugh, Aqualad had been thrown over his shoulder, he was dragging Superboy with one hand and had an awkward cradle hold on Kid Flash.

"So how we gonna get to your place? Will your car-" Cheshire trailed off as she realized Roy had neglected to bring a car judging but the sheepish look on his face. "Seriously how were you planning on moving them?"

"My motorcycle has a side car they would have fit!"

"This is why you need a woman in your life." Cheshire laughed, walking to her car, noticing Roy following her.

"What about your motorcycle?"

"I'm not leaving my unconscious friends alone with you."

"Admit you just wanna ride in my car."

"Pfft as if." Roy mutters, "You don't know the directions to my house."

"Don't I?" She winked flooring the gas pedal and laughing at Red Arrows scream which he would later deny.

* * *

"Drop them anywhere." Roy said.

Cheshire shrugged dropping Robin and Miss Martian on the floor.

"Not what I meant!" Roy shouted.

"You should lighten up." She muttered placing Artemis on the couch.

"I need to go find Gorilla Grodd." Roy said.

"Last I heard he, actually he's still in Central." Cheshire realized, "Probably a trap though." She looked around as Red Arrow took off without letting her finished and shrugged his funeral. She smirked looking around at the knocked out teenagers may as well have some fun.

* * *

"If you value your lives I suggest you back away from the unconscious archer." Cheshire said holding up a Sai to the girl's throat.

The girl nodded as Cheshire pushed her to the ground and ran off with her friends.

She frowned looking down at Red Arrow nobody got to mess with him when he was unconscious except for her. Cheshire tapped her chin, she could take him back to her place but if Sportsmaster showed up...Red Arrow's house it was.

* * *

"I wonder if Roy knows about all this?" Robin asked waving a hand at Wally's memories.

At that moment Roy appeared in the mindscape with them and all eyes turned to Robin, who held his hands up in self-defense, "I didn't do anything!"

"Stupid fucking monkey."

"Technically Grodd is an ape." Robin muttered.

"I'm not in the mood for your games you dick." Roy snapped, catching Robin's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"All these memories are repressed. Wally's stored these in the back of his mind and forgot about it. Every horrible thing that happens he represses it. Grodd tore up his mind searching for this crap. If and when Wally wakes up I don't know how he's going to handle the sudden onset of hidden memories."

M'gann being the only telepath on the team gasped covering her mouth in shock, "His mind could collapse. Grodd is mind raping him, something that's punishable by death on Mars."

"What can we do?" Kaldur asked.

"Nothing." Roy snarled, punching air. "We just have to hope for the best. When this is over I'll kill that ape for making Wally relive this."

"Wait you knew about this? About Wally's parents, Cadmus all that?" Robin asked shock and hurt showing on his face, why didn't Wally tell him.

"Of course I knew. I forced him to tell me one thing and the whole thing came pouring out of him. After that he repressed the memories. Forgot about them, but it still affects him even if he doesn't know it."

"Why...why did he tell you and not me?" Robin muttered.

"No offence Rob, but back then you were kind of a jerk. You were arrogant and bossy and thought you were better than us because you had more experience."

"I was like ten! Why didn't he tell me later on?"

"Doesn't change the fact that you were an asshole and by the time you guys started really hanging out he probably thought it didn't matter anymore. Doesn't change the fact that you still know everything about him."

"Apparently I don't." Robin shouted walking away from Roy.

Roy let out a sigh; he does not want to deal with Robin's hissy fit. "Hopefully the Justice League will figure something out."

* * *

"Barry calm down." Batman said gripping the speedsters shoulder.

"Calm down my son is missing and has been for the past two days."

"Barry I'm worried about Robin as much as you are of Kid Flash."

"You don't understand Bruce. Wally's been through a lot. I just I don't want him hurt."

"We'll find them don't worry." Batman placed hand on Barry's shoulder. "I won't stop until I do."

Barry clenched his fist staring angrily at nothing if there was so much as a scratch on kid's body he'd make that ape pay.

* * *

_Training Wally proves to be a hassle as Barry made a promise not to hit him like his father but it's hard to make a distinction in combat. As a result it takes a while before Barry feel that Wally is at an adequate level but even then he doesn't let him out on patrols. Instead he ships Wally off to various members of the Justice League._

* * *

_Man's world is dirty, gritty, and filthy and Diana hates it. The wide-eyed green eyes are staring at her in awe and she can already guess what perverted thoughts are running through his mind. The boy is eight but it doesn't change the fact that he is a boy. A man-child._

_"What?" She snaps, perhaps too harshly because the boy flinches and cowers under her fierce gaze._

_"'M sorry." He mutters, "You're just really pretty. I've never seen anybody as pretty as you."_

_Diana stares and feels slightly guilty, because the poor child is trembling and she thinks that maybe she's been quick too judge._

_"Prettier than Iris?" Hawkgirl asks._

_"Aunt Shayera!" Wally wraps himself around her leg staring up at her, "Iris is pretty too but..." At this Wally lowers his voice looking back at her obviously and says something in a tone she's not supposed to hear but she hears anyway, "Ms. Diana is like really pretty. You're really pretty too, but I think Ms. Diana might be an Angel or a princess."_

_"Did you tell her that?" Hawkgirl is amused._

_"I told her she was pretty but I didn't tell her about the Angel part I don't think she likes me much."_

_Diana swallows the lump in her throat and feels her chest ache with something heavy. She's often been told to give man's world a chance but she never does and now she's hurt a child and oh Hera his voice is shaking and he sounds like he might cry._

_"I didn't even do anything! She hates me!"_

_Hawkgirl is mad at her and Diana shuffles over to them awkwardly, shame flooding through her veins._

_"Wally I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings. It's just that I'm new here and I'm not use to being in a strange place."_

_"It's okay!" Wally cheers up immediately and Diana briefly wonders if he was faking it. "I'm new here too. I've only been to the watchtower once but it's so cool!"_

_The bright eyes filled with energy is what does it for Diana and she grins taking Wally in her arms and peppering kisses all over his face._

_Hawkgirl shakes her head and smiles softly, "He has that effect on people."_

* * *

_"Uncle Barry! UNCLE BARRY! ITS SUPERMAN!" Wally shouted._

_"I'm well aware of that. No need to make me go dead." Barry muttered setting Wally on the ground._

_"Hi I'm WallybutI'mgonnabetheFlash'spartneronedayandI'mreallyhappytomeeyou!"_

_Superman blinked and cocked his head at the vibrating kid. "Hi I'm Superman_, you can call me Clark." He answered ruffling the kids head.

Connor flinched, clenching his fists. It hurt to see Superman act so kind and caring to other team member yet be cool and distant with himself.

Roy started at the team's powerhouse and shrugged, they might need him after this and they couldn't have him being too depressed to fight.

"If it makes you feel any better, Wally hates him for how he's treating you."

"I...he shouldn't it's my problem." Connor mumbled.

"Well next time you see him, you can tell him."

_"He's cute. I might steal him for my own."_

_Wally's eyes are wide with joy as though he doesn't mind being kidnapped by Superman and Barry frowns and pulls Wally closer. The last thing he needs is for him to be corrupted by Superman, Green Lantern (both of them) was bad enough._

_"Get your own!"_

_"Maybe I will. I could have the second ever sidekick." Superman boasts, "Supers vs Flashes."_

_"Haha very funny."_

Connor doesn't think it's funny. He's Superman's sidekick. He's ready to fight and be taught but Superman doesn't want him, yet he wanted Wally. He was joking but every lie holds some truth and every joke has some lie. Superman may have truly wanted Wally at one point yet he never once wanted him.

* * *

_Three years later and Robin appears on the scene._

"That reminds me." Artemis snarls and walks up to Robin slugging him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" He rubs at his arm frowning he'll have a bruise for sure, great. "What the hell was that for?"

"No reason just felt like it." Artemis smirked, "Don't worry we'll laugh about it one day."

Robin pales staring at her and tuned himself back into the memories that are playing. He'll deal with Artemis later.

_"It's not fair Uncle Barry I've had my powers since I was seven. I'm eleven now I've been training for three years."_

_"I know, okay look I'll make a deal with you." Barry grabs an apple from the counter, "The day you can swipe this apple from hand is the day you officially become my partner." He grins holding out the apple._

_Wally lunges and misses for the tenth time, he's spent all day trying to knock the apple from his hands and fails pathetically, tears of frustration forming in his eyes._

_"I can't do anything. I've wanted to be the first sidekick and now everyone's gonna think I'm a knock off."_

_"Wally, relax. It doesn't matter if you're the first sidekick or the hundredth sidekick. You'll be my partner and that's all that matters."_

_He keeps on trying and seems to forget about a Robin being the first sidekick at least until Speedy shows up in the next three months._

_Wally is adamant about catching the apple, and finally manages to do so five months later. He has to think of a new nickname because Speedy is taken but he doesn't mind because he's an official hero now._

* * *

_"Aunt Iris! I got you flowers!" Wally says holding out roses from the garden, "Also you look really pretty today!"_

_"Wally." Iris sniffles taking the flowers, "Thanks, but did you get these from the yard?"_

_"Yep."_

_"I appreciate the offer but what's this all this about?"_

_"Well you were sad and I didn't want you to be sad so I complimented you. Girls always feel better when you call them smart or pretty and stuff."_

_Iris chuckles looking back at the TV where the movie Titanic has just ended, she could use some cheering up. "That's very true. Thanks Wally that was very sweet of you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Do you wanna watch TV with me?" Iris pats the couch cushion next her._

_Wally hesitates for a split second before sitting as far away from her as possible. Iris pulls him in closer, her heart aching because something as simple as cuddling on the couch is foreign to Wally, but she always remembers to make the effort._

"That must be the reason Wally always flirts with you guys." Robin says.

"Yeah right." Artemis scowls.

"Wally compliments everybody. He wants people to feel happy and special even if he himself doesn't." Roy answers, "It's how he is. He's like a sponge that soaks up affection and wrings out compliments."

M'gann bites her lip because Wally has always succeeded in making her smile even if she's feeling down. In fact he seems to show up when she feels down with that bright grin of his and a compliment. She never realizes how much she takes him for granted until this very moment.

* * *

_"Sheesh Flash you too?" Cold mutters when he sees the short kid zoom up in a bright outfit. He briefly wonders if this is a new Capes trend._

_"Hey what can I say I've got a soft spot for kids." Flash answers with a shrug._

_Cold frowns because now Trickster and Pied Piper have an excuse to join him on his heists._

_"Wonderful." He mutters sarcastically eyeing the Mini Flash obviously it's his first day on the job the kid is vibrating so hard he looks like he might disappear. "So I get to be the first villain he fights or what?"_

_"Well you always were my favorite."_

_"I'm not looking to fight a baby."_

_"I'm eleven!" Mini Flash pouts and crosses his arms and Cold rolls his eyes, annoying too just like Trickster._

_"Give me your best shot Mini Flash."_

* * *

**So I didn't make Cold to evil or to good her I'm contemplating on whether he should be evil or Wally's uncle. Also is it just headcanon that the Rouges treat Wally like that or what? Where did the baby Flash thing come from?**

**BTW I'm making Pied Piper and Trickster the same age as Wally, why because I want to and it's headcanon.**

**Wally is still starved for attention so if he makes somebody mad he takes it as a personal insult to his person. He's insecure and craving acceptance from everybody he meets.**

**This story takes place after season one before season two. The span of what happened during the five years. The only difference is that Zatanna and Rocket aren't part of the team and Red Arrow is not a clone, besides that it's the same.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Rouges show up in the next chapter I've decided to with headcanon and have them be frenemies, and the thing about Wally's powers really happened in the comics except it happened when he was older.**

* * *

_I can't believe I'm gonna meet Robin." Wally squealed, bouncing on the balls on his feet. "When are they gonna get here? This is gonna be so cool I bet we'll be best friends and Speedycanjoininandwe'llkickbadguybutt!"_

_"What about Batman?" Barry grinned ruffling his nephew's head ignoring the flinch he got in response._

_'Slow and steady.' He thought to himself. 'Wally will heal eventually.'_

_"I miss Batman too! I haven't seen him since I've been adopted and not that you aren't awesome Uncle Barry but I kinda miss him and I miss Dick too! Robin'sDickrightImeanit'skindaobvious!BatmangivesmepresentseveryearbutImisshimalot!"_

_"You might want to slow down I don't think Batman will appreciate the speed talk as much as I do."_

_"I think Batman can speak for himself."_

_"Batman!" Wally ran out to hug him but stopped arms stretched out, "Um."_

_"I won't mind." Batman said softly, of course the boy's parents were dead so he couldn't even get back at them for torturing their child. Not that he would do such a thing._

_"Batman who's that and why is he hugging you?"_

_Kid Flash moved away staring at the boy in shock, "You're Robin! I can't believe I'm talking to Robin! This is so cool!"_

_"Yeah...Batman who's the fanboy?"_

_"I am not a fanboy! I'm Kid Flash!"_

_"The kid who blew himself up to be like his hero sounds like a fanboy to me."_

_"You two get acquainted I need to speak with Flash."_

_"You even have the same name as him. Talk about unoriginal." Robin snorted._

_"You know, you're kind of a jerk."_

_"It's not my fault I got stuck with a fanboy."_

_Wally rolled his eyes, "You need to come up with better ammo. How old are you anyway five?"_

_"I'm nine and a half!"_

_"Only babies count by halves."_

_"Well how old are you."_

_"Eleven."_

_"You're only two years older than me!"_

_"It's still two years you don't have."_

_"Whatever I'm still better than you."_

_"And you're still annoying. I wonder if Speedy is as annoying as you."_

_Robin flushed arms crossed, "Well Wally is a stupid name!"_

_"You shouldn't be talking what kind of superhero name is Robin. Also stop acting like Batman telling you everybody's secret identities is a big deal. I know his secret ID and yours but you don't see me bragging about it."_

_"You're bluffing."_

_"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He shrugged, "You know you're a lot shorter than I expected."_

_"And you're a lot stupider then I expected."_

_"Do not call me stupid." Kid Flash hissed eyes growing dark._

_"I'll call you whatever I want Wallace."_

"Wow Robin you showed him." Artemis snickered.

"I was nine!"

"And a half." M'gann giggled.

_Kid Flash smirked noting how he didn't call him stupid, "Robin how does that strike fear into the crooks of Gotham? I bet Batman uses you as a distraction. The crooks see you and laugh and then Batman swoops down and takes him out while they're distracted."_

_"At least I'm not color blind!" Robin screeched_

_"Really?" Kid Flash said raising an eyebrow, "You're joking right? You're dressed in red, yellow, and green. At least my colors are related. You look like a traffic light and let's not get started on the fact that you don't wear pants."_

_"Well I was the first sidekick." Robin replied haughtily._

_"Good for you but I'm the first partner." Kid Flash grinned._

_Robin turned red and opened his mouth to speak but Kid Flash cut him off, "Flash can we go now? Robin's a jerk!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"I'll talk to you later Batman. Sorry about this." Flash said waving at the arguing boys, "Kid's still getting use to things. I guess this means no play dates."_

_"No matter and I'm sure Robin is to blame, he's pretty arrogant sometimes." Batman sighed. "Robin let's go."_

_"Good riddance." Wally sneered._

_Robin stuck out a tongue, "Can it Kid Dork!"_

_"Make me Bird Boy!"_

_"I don't want to meet Speedy anymore." Wally muttered hugging his Uncle, "Robin's a real jerk. I don't remember Dick being so mean when I stayed with him all those years ago."_

_"Maybe that's how he acts as Robin."_

_"I doubt it."_

_"Come on kiddo lets go, I'm sorry Robin didn't turn out the way you expected."_

"Wow Robin you really were a jerk."

"Thanks Artemis."

"I'm just telling it how it is." She shrugged. "I mean Wally was to but you antagonized him too."

"That's why he never told you. Remember the time you found out he was getting bullied?"

"What happened then?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm sure you guys will see it eventually." Roy shrugged waving off the question.

Robin grimaced thinking back on it he treated Wally horribly still did sometimes. He didn't deserve such a devoted best friend.

"Why didn't you wear pants back than?" Connor asked.

"It has something to do with my past. I'll tell you guys everything when the past me tells Wally my err his secret identity."

"Wait you thought he was bluffing? Really?" Artemis said.

"Yeah I know. I was a really cocky brat back than."

"You haven't changed much." Roy smirked making Artemis snicker while Robin glowered at the two of them.

* * *

_"Wally are you okay?" Barry asked._

_"I just found out that my powers are slowly killing me and have been since I've got them and that I'm probably gonna die before I turn twelve. How would you feel?"_

_"I'm sorry Wally this is all my fault." Barry said._

_"No it's not besides I just...I just, I can't be Kid Flash anymore or use my powers."_

_"Even then you're body still moves at an enhanced rate. I've been working with the Justice League to find a cure. So far not using your powers will lengthen your life span...by a bit."_

_"Gee now I get to live to the day after my 12th birthday. Yippee." Wally said twirling a finger sarcastically. "I'm going to my room."_

_"Barry, why didn't this happen to you? Why Wally? Oh gosh that came out wrong." Iris muttered covering her face with her hands, "I mean."_

_Barry gripped her shoulders, "It's okay honey I know what you mean. Batman thinks it's because he's younger, J'onn thinks it's a mental thing. Honestly nobody knows. He's still growing so his DNA is constantly changing. Because of the super speed our genetic code was always unstable. Maybe his is just finally falling apart."_

"What's wrong with Wally?" M'gann asked.

"His speed is causing his cells to deteriorate a hundred times faster than they already do. It'll cause him to age prematurely inside and his body will break down and collapse." Roy answered.

"Well they found a cure right? I mean our friend is fine now." Kaldur added.

Roy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. They didn't find a cure, it only got stabilized."

"How?" Robin asked, "If there's no cure, and his powers start acting up again what if they can't stabilize him again."

"I don't know lets just hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

_"Wally you have to eat something."_

_"What's the point I'm gonna die anyway. Besides I'm not hungry."_

_"Just because you lost your powers doesn't mean you have to mope around!" Iris scolded, "Don't give up!"_

_"It's not about me losing my powers it's about the fact that in a few more months I'll be dead! I can't feel my fingers anymore Aunt Iris. It hurts to swallow. I can barely move. You and Uncle Barry keep ragging on me about giving up but you can't see that I haven't. My body is breaking down yet my mind still runs like a computer processor. There's so much I wanna do but can't because I can't even physically force myself to move. I'm sorry that I'm not eating because it causes me to cough up blood when I swallow! Is that what you wanted to hear! Happy now Aunt Iris." Wally trailed off his voice cracking, "You think I've given up but I'm trying, Aunt Iris I'm trying. I really am."_

_Iris pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair, as she sobbed into her chest._

_"I'm sorry that I won't get to spend as much time with you and Uncle Barry like I thought. You guys were-are my parents and I'm sorry that I'll cause you grief when I die."_

_"Don't speak like that Wally! Were going to find a cure. Barry and Batman have been working nonstop."_

_Wally didn't respond no point in him getting his hopes up for nothing. It still confused him that all these people were trying to help him. It wasn't something he was use too._

"Oh Wally." M'gann whispered. "We'll always care."

* * *

_Wally grew weaker and weaker to the point where he could barley stay awake. Even without using his speed his cells continued to die at a rapidly fast pace. He'd spend all day in bed sleeping, until either Barry or Iris helped him downstairs and to the bathroom._

_Currently he was huddled on the couch shivering covered in a multitude if blankets when it happened. Barry was on his way back from some outer space mission and Iris was at work. Everything was blurry, his mouth tasted like cotton, and his ears were ringing. Then the screams started._

_Wally shot up clutching his head, as he looked around for the source before realizing it was coming from the TV. He gaped staring at the screen in shock. Professor Zoom had Iris in his hands, clutching her neck as he lifted her in the air._

_Wally had heard about Zoom. He was a psychopathic villain from the future obsessed with Aunt Iris and a grudge to kill him. Last time Zoom showed up, Barry had shipped him and Iris off with Green Lantern until further notice and had sent Zoom packing. He was back now, but how? Last time Barry had captured him in the speed force nearly dying in the process. But there was Zoom in the flesh not trapped in the speedforce._

_As Zoom begin choking her, Wally got up on shaky legs. He wasn't suppose to use his powers but Aunt Iris was in trouble. It was worth it he decided. Uncle Barry would miss her more and he be mad to know that Wally didn't even try to help._

"Is that idiot going to do what I think he is?"

"Why would he think that about Barry?"

"His mind is a little twisted M'gann. It's only been three years since he moved in with them. The rest of his life was spent being tortured and abandoned so if he's a little wrong well it's better than most abuse cases."

"He'll get himself killed." M'gann gasped.

"Wally is loyal to a fault. Though it is a good trait to have it is often very dangerous." Kaldur spoke up.

* * *

_"Poor Iris you should've accepted my offer. Now you die."_

_Laughing as Iris tried to claw his hand away from her throat Zoom smirked, "Well maybe I don't have to kill you right away we could have a bit of fun first."_

_Iris spat at him, "Not...in...yo...ur...life...time." She gasped out._

_Zoom to tightened his grip, eyes narrowing "You shouldn't have done that."_

_She choked kicking and scratching to get free as everything became dizzy and blurry. This was it this was the end. Two seconds later Iris found herself dropped roughly on the ground and looked up at the blur that ran into Zoom._

_Barry had made it back in time except it wasn't Barry._

_She screamed in terror when she saw Zoom throw her nephew into a wall. Turning quickly she pulled out her cell phone dialing Barry when he didn't pick up she dialed one of the EMY numbers Barry had given her._

_'Hello. Who is this?'_

_'I'm Iris! I need help. Look I don't know who this is but Barry said to dial one of these numbers if he was unavailable which he currently is. I need help I'm in Central City and Zoom is- AUGH!'_

_Iris slumped to the floor unconscious as Zoom wagged a finger at her prone body._

_"Naughty girl."_

_'Hello! Iris where'd you go! Zoom is what?"_

_Zoom picked up the phone, "Your services are no longer needed." He vibrated the phone in his hand, causing it to melt and turned back to the redhead he had been fighting.  
_

_Wally stood up breathing harshly, blood dripping from his head, swaying unsteadily._

_"Aw you don't look to good." Zoom grinned. "What are you gonna do boy? Fight me? I don't think you'll be much of a threat."_

_Wally got up barreling into Zoom sending him crashing to the ground. Zoom got up grabbing Wally by the shirt, "You're gonna regret that."_

_"Let me go you psychotic jerk!" Wally said spitting at him._

_Zoom smirked, "I could also have some fun with you but you're not really my type. Instead I'll just kill you and your aunt that oughta destroy Flash."_

_Wally groaned his head hanging limp as he coughed up blood._

_Iris stood shakily clutching her head in pain. She needed to find help and quick._

_Zoom lifted Wally higher with one hand shaking the struggling boy causing him to cry out in pain. Bringing his other hand forward he smirked vibrating it through Wally's stomach._

_Wally let out a scream of pain as he gurgled up blood._

_"WALLY!" Iris shouted running over to them as a blur of red beat her tackling Zoom to the ground._

_A green light caught Wally lowering him to the ground as Iris grabbed him._

_"Oh...gosh Wally." Iris sobbed, "Please Wally."_

_A green light covered Wally's stomach and another formed a bubble underneath her and Wally._

_"I'll take him to the watchtower ma'am. Just relax."_

_Iris looked up staring at the Green Lantern with tears in her eyes as she clutched Wally's hand. 'Please be okay.'_

* * *

_"Flash stop! You'll kill him."_

_Flash ignored the voice as he continued to pound Zoom into the ground._

_"FLASH!"_

_He recognized the voice as Hal's but ignored it as he vibrated his hand through Zoom's knees. He would never hurt anybody again._

_Somebody grabbed him from behind dragging him away from Zoom._

_"Let me go! He killed Wally! I'll kill him. Let me go!"_

_"Flash calm down before you do something you regret."_

_"I regret not killing him earlier!"_

_"Wally's not dead! Not yet. Flash even if Wally dies is this how you want him to be remembered? Because the Flash murdered Zoom?"_

_Flash snarled moving away from Hal._

_"Beam me up." He hissed._

_There was bright light and he was gone._

"I never knew the Flash could be so..." Artemis muttered.

"Powerful."

"Strong."

"Scary."

"Yeah I mean Kid Flash and Flash are so nice and cherry."

"My king told me once that I should not underestimate them. That they play the fool to hide their pain. I never truly understood until recently. Viewing Wally's past seeing the Flash in action. We don't give them the credit they deserve. Just because they are happy does not mean they are blind." Kaldur answered.

* * *

_"Iris, Barry you guys have to eat. Especially you Barry." Batman sighed._

_"Then bring me up some food." Barry snarled, "I'm not leaving his side except for bathroom breaks. Zoom stuck his hand through his stomach!"_

_"Barry, do you want Wally to wake up without you there because you passed out from malnutrition." Batman hissed out._

_"Barry go. I'll stay bring me back a coffee." Iris said._

_Her husband nodded kissing her cheek and clenching Wally's hand before leaving the room._

_Batman turned to Iris, "Perhaps you should leave also."_

_Iris scowled walking up to Batman. "I am not leaving his side and nothing short of me dying will make me. I don't care who you are. Batman or Bruce Wayne or Lucius Fox or whatever rich Gothamite you are. You can't make me leave and if you continue to bother me I'll post the suspicions I have of your secret identity on-line. Don't think about trying to wipe my mind I have a hidden note filled with everything in my house." She poked his chest her eyes narrow, "So go ahead and try to make me leave my nephew's bedside. I dare you."_

_Batman said nothing eying the reporter, they were all nothing but trouble. Vicki Vale, Lois Lane, Clark Kent and now Iris Allen. They were all pests._

_"Iris I brought you back a plate of..." Barry stopped glancing between his wife and Batman, "Am I interrupting something?"_

_"Not at all." Iris smiled._

"Wow the whole Flash family is scary." Connor muttered.

"I know! She just threatened Batman." M'gann squealed.

Kaldur stroked his chin in thought, "I must admit that was most impressive."

_Barry scratched his head, "Yeah but."_

_Whatever he was gonna say next was cut off by a low groan._

_Iris was at his his side in an instant, "Wally can you hear me?"_

_"Aunt Iris?" He garbled voice scratchy._

_"Oh god Wally." Iris whispered stroking his cheek._

_"I'm fine Aunt Iris." Wally croaked, eyelids fluttering._

_Barry grabbed his hand "I'm sorry for not being there kiddo."_

_Batman ignored them and stared at a computer typing away at a furious rate, before stopping abruptly._

_"Barry I need to speak with you."_

_"Bat-"_

_"It's important."_

_"Fine." Barry muttered following Batman out the room throwing one last nervous glance at Wally._

_"What's so important?"_

_"Wally's genetic makeup has changed it's stable."_

_"What how is that possible? Just yesterday he was falling apart at the seams and now he's fine." Barry ranted. "What if we tell him and then his molecular structure becomes unstable again?"_

_"I suggest that we wait a least two more years before we tell him and before he goes back into serious crime fighting. He can still patrol and help out with villains but just remember to keep him on a leash." Batman sighed._

_Barry nodded opening the door eyes scanning over his nephew. His stomach was taped up, there were strangulation marks on his neck, he had bruises all over his face and his chest was covered in sickly bruises._

_"It's not your fault."_

_"Then why does it feel like it is?"_

_"Because you should've of have been there." Batman walked away clenching his fists._

_Barry sighed remembering Robin's encounter with Two-Face. He never thought the same thing would happen to him._

_"I think Zooms vibration is what stabilized Wally." Robin muttered._

_"That's just great! Next time this happens we'll pop up in the 31st century and ask Zoom if he can vibrate his hand through Wally's stomach again." Roy shouted, "That'll work so well!"_

_"There is another speedster."_

_"Who'd sooner kill himself than purposely hurt Wally." _

_"I doubt Barry will have to do that. Just vibrate near him or something. Look the specifics don't matter what matters is now we have a way to stabilize him if this happens again."_

* * *

**During Robins first year he got the crap beaten out of him by Two-Face and Batman wanted him to quit but of course that didn't happen.**

**Also Teen Titans and Justice League Unlimited references thrown in there but I doubt you guys will spot it.**

**It's funny I hit you guys with a fluff chapter than bam drama and angst in the next. I feel kinda bad.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ThePurpleDragoness: There's a Justice League batflash story where Orin observes the enigma that is Wally. The batflash isn't till the end and it's barley there if you're not into that, but I love the story it's so cute. Not considering the batflash. It's on my favorites list.**

**21isawesome: Anita won't come for a while. I was gonna tease you guys with a whole bunch of other girls and make you think they were Anita but decided not too, so when she shows up it'll be more special.**

**rishi-is-a-spinda: The TT reference is hard but it's from the beast within when Cyborg was like maybe his make up is finally falling apart. I changed the quote a bit so that's probably why you didn't recognize it.**

**DaringGirl55: Well here's more angst for you.**

* * *

_"Ollie! This is my nephew Wally."_

_"Hello Mr.. Ollie." Wally mumbled not letting go of Barry's leg._

_"Aw! He's cute. I wish Roy was still cute. Just wait till he hits the teenage years, you're gonna miss this. Do you like chili?"_

_"No! You are not feeding him any of your devil food. Wally go find Speedy his room is down the hall first door and your left. I need to teach Ollie how to cook a chili that won't burn people's tongues off!"_

_Wally nodded making his way towards the room where a large stay out sign was hanging over the door. He waited a few minutes before knocking on the door._

_"Go away Ollie! I don't want any of your nasty chili." A voice said_

_"It's not Ollie."_

_Two seconds later the door was flung open revealing a grumpy teenager._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Wally, Kid Flash take your pick."_

_"I'm Roy. So what do you want?"_

_"I was told to come over here while my uncle helps Ollie with his chile."_

_"Figures. Come in I guess."_

_Wally walked in taking in the messy room before hesitantly sitting on the bed._

_"I like your hair."_

_"Yeah, thanks yours too whatever. Now hush I'm watching TV."_

_-He's the American Dragon-_

_-I'll be there for you-_

_-I'm your basic average girl-_

_"Ooh leave it here please!" Wally begged._

_Roy glanced at him, "You like Kim Possible?"_

_"It's my favorite show. Plus she has red hair and green eyes like me!"_

_"Dork." He snorted changing the channel._

_Wally wilted bringing his knees to his chest. Hopefully Uncle Barry would take him back home soon. Roy was as big a jerk as Dick._

_-Turtles count it off-_

_-Yer a wizard Harry-_

_-Teenage Robot Life-_

_"This is so boring you're not even watching TV. You're just changing channels."_

_"I'm sorry if I has know I was going to be babysitting I would have brought crayons and coloring books."_

_"I'm leaving."_

_"Pretty sure you can't leave without your uncle kid."_

_"I don't care I'll find my way home. Uncle Barry can just meet me back at home."_

_Roy rolled his eyes watching Wally leave before changing the channel once again._

_-X.A.N.A and his monsters-_

_45 minutes later Roy cursed and got up grabbing his bow and arrow. He had expected Wally to come back by now. Seeing how he hadn't heard any shouting he could assume Barry didn't know Wally was missing and he hoped to keep it that way._

_Wally grumbled along to himself as he kicked a pebble. Why were all the kid heroes such jerks?_

_Too busy with his own thoughts Wally didn't notice the man in front of him until he was sent crashing to the floor._

_"Sorry Mister!"_

_"No problem accidents happen. Say what's your name kid?"_

_"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."_

_"Good point. My names Fred. There now you know my name and you bumped into me so I don't think we're strangers anymore." Fred grinned._

_Wally hmmd to himself before shrugging, "Okay than Fred I'm Wally."_

"No wonder Flash is so protective." Kaldur muttered, he could tell Fred was a sketchy person and he wasn't even a surface dweller.

_"So where you heading?"_

_"Central City. I'm going home."_

_"All by yourself?" Fred asked._

_"Well I came with my uncle and he introduced me to some kid but he was being mean so I left."_

_"Does anybody know yer left?"_

_"Well that kid I told you about does but I don't think he cares." Wally answering not noticing the gleam in Fred's eyes._

_"Well I know a shortcut. Just follow me."_

_"Mister-"_

_"It's Fred remember."_

_"I don't think I should go with you. Actually I might just go back." Wally said backing away, Fred was starting to creep him out._

_"Wait kid do you want candy?" Fred asked grabbing his wrist._

_"Now I don't- OUCH!"_

_"What's wrong Wally?"_

_"Something bit me." He muttered touching his neck. "I don't feel so good." He stumbled falling into Fred's waiting arms who picked him up bridal style._

_"Don't worry I'll make you feel real good."_

_Fred brought them to an alley where a few men and women were waiting._

_"Aw this ones a cutie." A feminine voice said._

_"I wonder if he's a natural redhead?"_

_"Are you a natural redhead sweetie?"_

_Wally was set on the floor as he stood swaying and leaned on the wall._

_"That's a weird question. My hairs red." Wally shook his head regaining his footing, "You guys are weird what's going on?" He began to back up, "I'm just gonna go now."_

_"What, how the drug wear off so fast?"_

_"He must be a meta!"_

_"Quick dose him again!"_

_Wally felt a prick in his neck, and stumbled everything was blurry again._

_"He'll sale big time!"_

_"Let him go you sick creeps."_

_Wally heard a whizzing sound fly by his ear and then a cry. Soon there were a lot of thumps and shouts until it went quiet._

_"Shit! Wally are you okay?"_

_"Roy?" Wally squinted, "Why do you look all blurry? Wait never mind everything is clearing up."_

_"You idiot! You could've been kidnapped, raped or sold. Don't you know better than to go off with strangers."_

_"Well he told me his name." Wally mumbled looking at the floor._

_"That's besides the point."_

_"Why do you care anyway?"_

_"Look I'm sorry for hurting your feelings okay." Roy sighed, "I'm not a people person."_

_"It's okay I guess. You saved my life!" Wally said hugging him, "Us redheads have to stick together."_

_"Wally let go-"_

_"Roy?" A girl with black hair and blue eyes called out._

_"Dawn? What are you doing out here? It's dangerous out here-"_

_"Relax Roy. Aw who's this little cutie he's adorable." She cooed._

_"I'm Wally."_

_"Ooh he's too cute." She said kissing his cheek making him flush, "I never took you for the big brother type. Why do you have a bow and arrow whatever it doesn't matter. That's really sweet of you to let your brother latch on to you like this. I know most people don't like to be seen in public with their little siblings. That's why I like you Roy, you don't care what people say about you."_

_"You like me?" Roy squeaked_

"Gosh Roy can your voice get any higher." Robin snickered.

"Yeah actually it can. You hear it when you talk."

"Burn!" Artemis snickered

"Stay out of this blondie."

_"Of course I like you. I thought you were kinda mean but I guess I was wrong. Give me a call when your free yeah?" She said walking away, "See ya at school."_

_"Who was she? She's pretty. Do you liked her? Is she your girlfriend?"_

_Roy grinned ruffling Wally's head frowning when he flinched before shrugging it wasn't any if his business. "You know kid you're alright. Um lets not tell Ollie or Barry about this okay. I'll even let you watch Kim Possible."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep us redheads should stick together."_

_"Okay but I'd rather watch Dexter instead he's smart and it's not a girl show. Plus, he has red hair too!"_

_Roy grinned the kid was cute, unlike Robin who merely stared at him all the time with a cocky look. Wally was shy and insecure, and a target for creeps like the people he jut took out. He'd frowned to himself, he'd have to keep better watch on the naïve redhead. He hated to think what would have happened if he hadn't shown up._

_*!*_

_"Chili's done!" Ollie shouted, walking into Roy's room ducking the pillow thrown his way._

_"Sssh. Wally's sleeping and I'm trying to too!"_

_"Aw that's so cute. I never took you for the caring type." Ollie snickered._

_"Shut up Ollie."_

_"Ollie! What's oh." Barry said, Roy and Wally were cuddled on the couch. Roy's had his hand around Wally's waist, who in turn had his face buried into Roy's neck._

_"Adorable." Ollie snickered._

_"Shut up." Roy muttered resting his head on top of Wally's._

_"We should cuddle too!" Ollie snickered glomping Barry._

_"You're such a weirdo." He muttered stalking out the room, with Ollie still attached this waist, "In case you've forgotten I'm married."_

_"What Iris doesn't know won't hurt her."_

_"I worry about you sometimes you know that."_

"Aw Roy that was so cute!" M'gann giggled floating happily.

"You did seem like his big brother you both have red hair." Connor muttered.

"Team redheads!" M'gann piped up.

"You were actually kind of cute back than. What happened?" Artemis grinned.

"I grew up sexy that's what happened."

"That was such a Wally statement." Robin snickered, "I think he's been rubbing off on you."

"I'll never forget that memory, blackmail material." Artemis grinned.

Roy groaned before turning towards the snickering Robin, "I don't see why you're laughing. These are Wally's memories and I seem to remember you two sharing a bed more than once."

At that Robin turned bright red while Artemis cackled, "I always knew you two were a bit to close as far as best friends went."

Robin turned bright red before turning to Kaldur and Roy. "Guys what about-"

"They'll find out soon enough. No point in bringing it up." Kaldur interrupted.

"Find out what?" Connor asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Robin muttered.

* * *

_"Baby Flash you're back!" Trickster shouted hugging Wally. "What happened? Why do you have crutches?"_

_"James not so loud we're in school." Wally shushed covering the mouth of the slightly older boy._

_"Sorry, Wally but I've missed you. Flash has been mean lately."_

_"Sorry James he was just mad at Zoom. I guess he took it out on you."_

_"Hartley missed you too!" James shouted pulling on his arms, "Come on!"_

_"James slow down! Incase you've forgotten I have crutches." Wally shouted, hobbling after the boy before one of his crutches were snatched and he was sent tumbling to the ground._

_"Ow." He muttered looking up but James was long gone._

_"Aw look it's baby Wally."_

_Wally looked up to see Todd one of the biggest bullies at Central City Middle School and unfortunately Wally was his favorite target._

_Being the way he was, smart, small, quiet and shy made him easy pickings for bigger jerks like Todd. However it was different, when he dressed up as Kid Flash he felt on top of the world. He was brave, confident, and strong. Putting on the costume made him feel safe however out of costume he was plain old Wally West. He purposely acted different in hopes of making the friends that Wally West couldn't._

_"Hey Todd." Wally muttered._

_Todd smirked grabbing his crutch, "You look like you're in a pickle."_

_Wally avoided eye contact if he didn't do anything Todd might leave faster._

_Todd grinned throwing his crutch across the hall "Oops my bad."_

_Wally sighed picking up his books before letting out a shout of pain when Todd stepped on his already broken hand._

_"I'm so sorry." Todd snickered kicking his books and walking away._

_Wally held his hand to his chest holding back tears, as he watched people walk by. Of course nobody would help him he was dorky Wally West._

_Waiting till the crowd cleared he stood up limping towards his books and crutch attempting to pick them up with one hand._

_"Need a hand!"_

_"Hartley!" Wally shouted launching himself at the older boy._

_"Wally I'm so sorry for leaving you! I can introduce Todd to my acid gun." James said helping him up._

_"It's okay. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me."_

_"Wally you're way too nice, people are gonna take advantage of you." Hartley said ruffling his hair._

"Yeah creeps like you." Roy muttered.

"Roy you know Hartley didn't mean it that way." Kaldur said.

"He's still three years older."

"Two and a half. Besides why do you care so much. Wally's a year and a half older than me. You know if it had been me you wouldn't care as much."

"That's cause you're you! Wally is as oblivious as the Martian." Roy huffed.

"Well he's fine now so let it go."

"Whatever."

"What was that about?" Artemis asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Am I really oblivious?" M'gann asked.

_"Come on you can tell us what happened on the way to class."_

_Despite being younger Wally had the same classes as Hartley and James. Hartley was two and a half years older having just turned fourteen, James was twelve and Wally was eleven. They were all in eight grade James and Wally having skipped one or two grades. Wally's being two years younger and smaller made him a time target for bullies. Not to mention his hanging out with Hartley who was openingly gay and James being considered crazy didn't help his social standing, not that he cared._

_"I got attacked by Zoom while Flash was out. I don't remember most of it. But my powers are stable again but I'm not allowed to fight major crime until Flash gives a say so."_

_"Is that why we haven't seen you around lately."_

_"Yeah I probably won't be back on the field for a while." Wally shrugged, stumbling a bit as some older student bumped into him._

_"Do that again I dare you." Hartley snarled._

_Unlike Wally, James and Hartley being villains weren't afraid to fight anybody who bothered them or Wally._

_ "Guys it's okay."_

_"Baby flash." James pouted, pinching Wally's cheeks, "You're too cute!"_

_"James stop it!" Wally flushed batting his hands away._

_"He's teasing that's whys big brothers do. But the crutches you didn't have those last week."_

_"Well I'm stable for the most part. Some days like today I can't really walk much. So from now I'll just were the cast when I'm at school."_

_"Poor baby flash getting into so much trouble." Hartley snickered._

_"Stop it you guys are so embarrassing."_

_"You know you love us!" James laughed._

* * *

_"Come on let's go check it out!" Robin suggested pulling on Kid Flash's wrist._

_"I don't know." Kid Flash said hesitantly, biting his lip. "Flash and Batman told us to stay here."_

_It had taken him hours to convince Flash to let him tag along in his mission to Gotham and even longer to convince Iris. If he messed up now they'd never let him out of his sight. He had wanted to go so he could give Robin a second chance after becoming friends with Speedy. He was stable except sometimes his body went numb. He's be running without realizing it because he couldn't feel his legs anymore. But other than that he seemed to be doing fine._

_They had been sent to patrol the east side of Gotham while Batman and Flash went after Mad Hatter and Abra Kadabra who had teamed up together. Unfortunately for the younger heroes their mentors had yet to return._

_They heard a scream after about an hour of waiting and Robin had eagerly suggested to check it out._

_"Dude it's been like three hours." Robin protested, "Besides what if that woman gets hurt. Come on KF!"_

_Kid Flash started at his new-found friend, after getting into a fist fight and calming down they had become fast friends. "I still don't know."_

_"I'll go without you. It's okay if you're scared."_

_"I am not scared."_

_"Sure you're not."_

_"Am not! Come on!" Kid Flash said._

"I can't belive Wally fell for that." Artemis snickered.

"I wish he hadn't." Robin muttered.

"What's wrong?" M'gann asked.

"It's just a bad memory."

"You know Wally doesn't blame you." Roy said.

"Yeah but I still feel guilty."

_Both of them jumped down into the alley staring at the woman __who was crouched in a corner._

_"Are you alright lady?" Kid Flash asked._

_"Look where here to help. Where are the men that attacked you?" Robin said._

_The lady laughed before shooting up and ripping her coat off._

_"What." Kid Flash started staring at the figure in surprise, he had seen her in TV but never thought he'd ever see her up close. It was terrifying._

_"Harley." Robin growled._

_"Aw phooey. You don't sound pretty happy to see me." Harley pouted, "You even brought a friend for me and Mistah J! He's a cutie!"_

_"It's a trap! We have to get out of here!" Robin shouted_

_"Robin look out!" Kid Flash shouted moving him from striking distance of a giant hammer as his world went black._

_*!*_

_"Where are the boys?" Flash muttered, "This doesn't make sense, Wally always listens to me. I'm dreading the teen years."_

_"I'm pretty sure Robin was the mastermind behind this." Batman muttered, "We should find them before they get himself into trouble."_

_*!*_

_"KF wake up."_

_Kid Flash shot up with a jerk looking around him._

_"Where are we?"_

_"Joker's lair. It was a trap. I got us caught." Robin muttered bitterly._

_"Hey you were doing what we do. Trying to save someone. That's what heroes do regardless or whether of not they turn out to be traps."_

_"Can you vibrate out of those bonds."_

_"I can't vibrate through things." Kid Flash sighed, "I've only done it once but I can't do it again."_

_Every time he tried to vibrate through anything he thought of Anita, and how his vibrating through things tore up her stomach and...Kid Flash shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine but I feel heavy."_

_"That you should my boy." Joker grinned walking into the room, "I've dosed you with enough tranquilizers to bring down ten elephants. Nothing but the very best for my favorite speedster."_

_"But I'm the only speedster you've actually caught."_

_"Oooh! Harley was right you are a cutie. I'm so glad you brought a friend Robin. He'll get the good old Joker welcome."_

_"No! Don't!"_

_"So kid let's play a game."_

_"I'd rather not."_

_"Wrong answer." Joker grinned slamming a crowbar down on Kid Flash's side._

_A large CRACK was heard throughout the room and Robin stopped his attempt of escape to stare at Kid Flash who didn't make a sound._

_Joker frowned hitting Kid Flash again and once again got nothing in return._

_Kid Flash blinked judging by their expressions he was supposed to be in a lot of pain but his body had gone numb again. His whole body not just his legs, he let out a small sigh he be we thought he'd be happy about that particular ability._

_"Aw your no fun. Birdy always sings when I want. I'll just go play with him until I figure out what to do with you." Joker muttered kicking him._

_Out of the corner of his eyes Kid Flash could see Robin attempting to escape his bonds something he wouldn't be able to do with the Joker beating him black and blue._

_"That's so boring. I mean why beat a Robin and hear him sing the same song every time when I'm here. Aren't you curious what I'll sound like it, unless you can't make me sing." Kid Flash said, "That has to be it, you're going after Robin cause you can't break me."_

_"Good point kid. I'll make you sing and even if you don't I get the pleasure of destroying your body."_

_"I like the way you think."_

_"So I've been told."_

"Does Kid Flash still go numb?" Connor asked.

"Yep that's why he constantly barrels into villains he can't feel the pain." Robin muttered, "Or why he doesn't notice he's hurt until we point it out."

"But when we point out an injury he acts like he's dying." Artemis protested.

"That's cause he doesn't know how to act. He doesn't know if he should shrug it off or cry so he just acts like he's in extreme pain. That way he can play it off as being a drama queen if it's not serious instead of not caring about a bullet to the side."

"Did his body stay numb while the Joker was torturing him." Kaldur asked.

"No, right before I got out the feeling came back to his body."

_Joker let out a snarl throwing the crowbar to the side, the boy hadn't made a sound not even a whimper. It was disappointing. It was like the boy was numb or something..._

_"Ooh you tricked me ya naught boy!" Joker grinned clapping his hands, "I knew I liked ya! I should make you an honorary Joker, right after I play with Birdy."_

_"Leave Robin alone."_

_"Oh shut it you. You're no fun." Joker crossed his arms kicking him._

_Kid Flash let out a wheeze whimpering in pain. Joker grinned pressing his foot against Kid Flash's chest, laughing at his whimpers._

_"I guess the numbness wore off." Joker grinned kicking Kid Flash in the side._

_"KF!" Robin shouted when Kid Flash let out a scream._

_"You were right this was definitely worth it. Your screams are so pretty."_

_After beating him for another hour Joker straightened up, "I'd still like a Junior Joker though." He grinned walking out the room._

_Robin waited a few minutes before escaping his bonds and running over to Kid Flash._

_"I'm so sorry this is all my fault." He muttered, "Don't worry I'm gonna get you out if here."_

_Placing his hands underneath Kid Flash's arms he began to gently drag him out of the room._

_"Robin go get help. I'm useless like this. If you get help."_

_"I won't leave you."_

_"Rob there's smoke in the room." Kid Flash said, "Is he gonna burn us alive!"_

_"No it's Joker gas. I only have one breathalyzer though."_

_"Use it!"_

_"What KF-"_

_"Look one of us has to get help and I'm useless."_

_"K-"_

_"Robin put the mask on now!"_

_Robin nodded tears trailing down his face, putting the breathalyzer in his mouth._

_Kid Flash swallowed, holding his breath as Robin pulled him closer to the door before he gave up coughing and inhaling Joker gas._

_"KF?"_

_Kid Flash giggled slightly before he began laughing insanely. "KF is such a funny name."_

_"Shit!" Robin cursed, grabbing a grappling and shooting it through a window, no way where they making it to the door now. Cursing again when the alarm sounding he grabbed the jerking Kid Flash and flew them out as Joker ran in._

_"Phooey I knew I should've beat Birdy too."_

_"Aren't you worried that you lost Joker Junior." Harley pouted, "He was adorable."_

_"Joker juniors still out there for now anyway. I just hope Birdy takes good care of our precious Joker Junior."_

_Robin and Kid Flash landed on the roof nearby tumbling to the ground. Robin sat up gasping in pain as he popped his shoulder back into place._

_"KF are you okay?"_

_"I'm just fine Birdy." Kid Flash giggled waving his hand and clutching his leg, "I'm just resetting a few bones. Accelerated healing and all. Those tranquilizers are wearing off and I'll be as fit as an ox, too bad I can't say the same for you."_

_Robin took a hesitant step back as Kid Flash laughed and reset his bones, "Did you just call me Birdy?"_

_"I guess I should be a little original. Can't do everything pops does now can I?" Kid Flash cackled standing up, "How about Dead Bird? Or Broken Wings. I myself am partial to Bloody Beak, what do you prefer."_

_"KF snap out of it!" Robin shouted._

_"Snap out of what." Kid Flash laughed lunging at Robin, "Speeds still not back yet. That sucks." He pouted._

_"I don't wanna fight you."_

_"Good Joker daddy will be happy when I bring back your corpse. Batman daddy won't be though."_

_"Robin why is Wally attacking you?"_

_"It was the Joker gas, he made on that made the victims act like him. It burned though pretty quickly though." Robin said, "It wasn't his fault though. Besides Joker only made that one gas, it was a prototype when he saw me next time he assumed failed and didn't bother to recreate it."_

_Kid Flash laughed insanely, grabbing Robin by his cape and throwing him to the other side._

_"No capes." He grinned wagging a finger._

_They fought for a while neither sidekick gaining the upper hand, Kid Flash began to sway eyes dropping._

_"Looks like the Joker gas is wearing off."_

_Kid Flash laughed weakly tackling Robin off the roof._

_"KF hold on!" Robin shouted he had one hand gripping the edge of the roof and the other held tightly to Kid Flash's wrist._

_"Let me go!" Kid Flash giggled thrashing._

_"KF stop it!" Robin shouted before he was jerked lower as Kid Flash became dead weight in his arm. He looked down to see that he had passed out his head hanging limply._

_Robin grunted trying to hold on to the roof as his adrenaline started to wear off, his own vision blurring when a hand pulled his away from the roof. He tensed tightening his grip on Kid Flash ready to throw him on the roof if necessary._

_He was pulled on the roof and stumbled to the floor gasping, seeing two figures close in on him. Robin shook eyes drooping, throwing two batarangs before he fell backwards letting the world of black consume him._

* * *

_"Robin?" Wally muttered sitting up. He had woken up early to his Uncle Barry who had given him the riot act without permission, but Wally had protested that he was just doing his job. Batman had also gave him the riot act except he didn't yell like Uncle Barry he didn't know which was worse yet. Both times Robin was no where to be found until now._

_"Don't call me that."_

_"What dude are you mad at me or something."_

_"No." Robin sighed pulling off his glasses, "My name is Dick-"_

_"Grayson." Wally finished laughing at Dick's shocked expression, "I told you I knew dude. But why are you telling me this now?"_

_"This is all my fault, you kept the Joker away from me and well its the least I could do."_

_"You're my friend and friends don't let friends get beat by lunatics."_

_"Then I guess I'm no friend."_

_"Relax I chose to get hurt. Did Uncle Barry tell you about my powers."_

_Dick nodded his head, "See, I wanted him to get me for a reason. I couldn't feel it." Wally sighed, "At least next time were captured well know who takes the torture."_

_"Don't joke like that!" Dick shouted, tears rolling down his face. "I thought you were dead. They had you hooked up to so many machines and I kept thinking that it was all my fault that I had killed you."_

_"Dick I'm fine okay. And it wouldn't have been your fault I chose to go with you so quit blaming yourself."_

_"Okay yeah I'm still sorry."_

_"So how badly did I kick your ass."_

_"I was asleep for the past two days. I overworked myself into exhaustion." Dick yawned._

_"Aw is Dickie baby tired." Wally chuckled._

_"I'm regretting telling you my name."_

_"Relax, here come on." Wally aid scooting over and tapping the space beside him._

_"Are you sure?" Dick asked, what if Wally was mad at him._

_"Come on boy wonderful. I'm pretty sure you'll start blaming yourself the minute you wake up so I wanna we there to stop you."_

_Dick climbed into the bed cuddling into Wally, "And you'll be here when I wake up right. This isn't just a dream and I won't wake up at your funeral or anything right?"_

_"Dickie boy you have an over active imagination, but yes I'll be here when you wake up."_

_"Promise."_

_Wally got a sense of déjà Vu remembering when he had asked the same thing of Barry a few years back._

_"Promise now stop fidgeting your feet are cold."_

_Dick giggled before closing his eyes, "I'm really sorry."_

_"Don't be." Wally muttered yawning, "I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I'm thinking of a new story where all the batsiblings have a crush on Wally because he does a better job of taking care of them than Dick does while Bruce and Alfred are away for a while. Dick is gonna get all jealous like he's my best friend/boy friend (not sure if it'll be slash or not yet) and soon all the batsiblings are competing for Wally's attention who is oblivious as always. Would you guys be interested in that?**

******Also who can name all the shows/movies that Roy was flipping through once again the person of your choice or an OC will either cameo or play a part during Wally's memories.**

******Longest chapter so far 5000+ this for the people who wanted longer chapters there are so many times I was like I should just end it here then I'd be like nahhh**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter will be something. I hope you guys are prepared. Have you noticed my chapters getting longer. All that work for you.**

* * *

_"Don't open the door." Wally whispered, biting his lips as he stared at the TV. "Don't, don't do it."_

_He watched the movie with wide eyes, hugging his knees. He flinched violently at the scream that came from the screen, covering his eyes with his hands, peeking out hesitantly, "She opened the door." He whispered._

_Roy held up another movie as the credits rolled. "Wanna watch another one? It's about these kids who get experimented on by crazy scientists and they get powers and escape-"_

_Wally zoned off shuddering thinking of his time at Cadmus. "I don't know."_

_"Scared?" Roy taunted, "It's okay I understand, not everyone is as brave as I am. I have some My Little Pony around here somewhere."_

_"Shut up put it in!" Wally scowled, "I can handle it!"_

_!*!_

_At this moment Wally was regretting sleeping over at Roy's house in the first place._

_"Wally are you okay? You look kinda pale." Roy muttered._

_"Fine." He mumbled, shakily watching the movie had brought back memories of his time at Cadmus. He looked at hands surprised to find that they are shaking and stood up true mind to Roy, "Well I'm gonna hit the hay, I'm kinda tired." Wally said forcing a yawn, "Good night."_

_"Okay, uh good night." Roy muttered._

_!*!_

_"Stop let me go!" Wally shouted struggling against the bonds holding him in place._

_"No can do." Dr. Donovan smirked, "This time I've taken precautions."_

_He put a rag on his face, pressing a button and sending gallon of water down on his face._

_Wally inhales choking on the water, panicking in fear he couldn't breathe it was dark, he was gonna die he shot up with a strike of lightening breathing hard._

_Looking around Wally let out a sigh of relief it was just a nightmare. There was another strike and he let out a gasp, there in a dark corner was Dr. Donovan._

_He scrambled backwards falling out of the bed and ran out the room towards Roy's._

_Wally stuck his hand out contemplating on whether he should knock on Roy's door._

_Another bout of thunder made him jumped and he opened the door running to Roy's bed, shaking his prone form._

_"Roy. Roy wake up." Wally whispered, looking around seeing the face of Dr. Donovan everywhere._

_"Wally." Roy grumbled, "Go away."_

_"Roy please." He said, sobbing now. "I'm scared and Dr. Donovan he's watching me and he's gonna take me back and I don't want to go back."_

_Roy sat up, rubbing his eyes to Wally's crying form._

_"Wally! What happened? What's wrong? Was it the movie?"_

_"Dr. Donovan is gonna get me again and he's gonna torture me again and I'm scared."_

_"Okay, okay calm down." Roy muttered pulling the shaking boy into his lap, "It's okay nobody's gonna hurt you. Who's Dr. Donovan?"_

_Wally stiffened, his whole body going tense._

_"It's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."_

_Wally shook in fear closing his eyes and clutching Roy's shirt. "Can I stay here with you?"_

_"Of course you can."_

_Roy frowned himself pulling Wally closer to him. The poor kid was still shivering it really made him wonder who this Dr. Donovan was and what he had done to Wally._

_An hour later and both boys were still awake, Roy didn't want to fall asleep until he was sure Wally was okay and Wally was too afraid to go sleep._

_Wally shifted, "I'm sorry for crying on you."_

_"It's fine. I'm gonna be here to look out for you from now on._

_"Okay." Wally closed his eyes, nuzzling into Roy's neck and grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly. "Dr. Donovan is-"_

_"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Roy interrupted pecking his forehead._

_"I know." Wally shivered, clutching Roy's hand to his chest. He opened his eyes and shivered seeing Dr. Donovan's face in the shadows and closed his eyes once more. "I want to."_

_"If you're sure."_

_"I am. Dr. Donovan was a Cadmus scientist who experimented on me..."_

_!*!_

_"Wally I'm sorry if I hadn't made you watch that stupid movie, you wouldn't be relieving memories."_

_"It's not your fault. I just...I had forgotten about it and the movies brought is all back and Dr. Donovan is probably looking for me andwhatifhefindsyouorUncleBarryorRobinandhetriesto-"_

_"Wally stop! Dr. Donovan is not going to hurt you okay. I promise. I won't let him hurt you."_

_"You know you're the fifth person I've told this truth. I don't think I'm gonna tell anybody else."_

_"What about Robin?"_

_"I don't like thinking about it. I just I don't want to talk about it ever again."_

_"If you think it'll help. Just remember you can talk to me about anything. I won't judge you."_

_"Thanks Roy."_

_"Anytime Wally. Anytime."_

"Cadmus traumatized him." Artemis said, turning to Roy, "This is what you're afraid of. If just watching a movie caused all that imagine how he'll react when all those repressed memories come flooding to the surface."

Robin shook his head looking at the ground, "I thought I knew everything about him. All those times when he would change the subject with a joke or comment I just thought typical Wally."

"He's good at avoiding his feelings. When it comes to things like this, Wally likes to pretend it never happened. His code is to live by denial." Roy sighed.

"I hope he'll be okay when all this is over." M'gann said.

"Even if he's not, we know the truth and we'll be his side this time." Kaldur said determinedly, getting nods of agreement.

* * *

_Wally stood fishing out his phone from his pocket._

_'Hello.'_

_'Wally? What's wrong? Are you hurt?'_

_'I'm fine Uncle Barry.' Wally mumbled fidgeting with his hoodie._

_'I was just calling to say that I'll be hanging out with Roy for a bit.'_

_'Okay, I'll see you in an hour or so.'_

_'Bye Uncle Barry.'_

* * *

_"Hey Roy-bin. Robin? What are you doing here?" Wally said staring at the figure in the door in shock._

_"It's Dick actually. I'm here hanging out dude, what's with the hoodie?" He asked._

"Speaking of which." Robin turned to his teammates, "How come none of you were surprised when you discovered my secret identity."

Roy and Artemis shared a look.

"Go for it."

"Dickie boy was it?"

Robin blushed maybe he could have J'onn of M'gann erase their memories then get J'onn to erase M'gann's.

"In case you haven't noticed only half of our team were raised in earth. No offense Connor." Artemis said, to the boy who only grunted in response.

"So?"

"So I doubt Dick Grayson is famous in Atlantis or on Mars and I don't think the genomorphs cared if Superboy was up to date on celebratory gossip. Being the only one who knew how famous Grayson was it can be assumed I'd be the only one surprised."

"Is this true?"

Connor shrugged, "I knew who he was I just didn't care. Like I know about the presidents. I know about then but it doesn't bother me."

"Kaldur?"

"Artemis is correct until most recently I didn't even know a Dick Grayson existed."

"M'gann?"

"Um like Kaldur said."

Robin narrowed his eyes at her, she was lying but why?

"Now that we've established Robin is a nobody, let's go back to watching Dick act like well a dick."

"Haha very funny Artemis."

"What can I say I'm a riot."

_"None of your business Dick. Can I come in or not?"_

_"Sure come in, s'not my house technically it's not Roy's either." Dick grinned stepping aside._

_Wall rolled his eyes walking in, "You're really something you know that Richie Rich."_

_"Ooh haven't heard that one before." Dick snickered closing the door._

_Roy walked into the living room eyebrows furrowed, "Wally what are you doing here?"_

_"Just hanging out for a bit you know." He shrugged pulling on a piece of thread._

_"Right." Dick muttered pulling Wally's hood down._

_"Dude!" Wally shouted clutching his head, "I don't think you pulled hard enough! I still have some hair left on my head!"_

_"Quit your whining."_

_"Wally what happened to your face?" Roy asked._

_"Some dude at my school has it out for me. No big deal."_

_"If it's no big deal, then why are you hiding out here?"_

_"I'm not it's just Uncle Barry is a tad overprotective. If he saw my face he'd freak. So I figured I'd stay here until the bruises faded accelerated healing and all that."_

_"Dude you should see your face." Dick muttered, "Why not show them whose boss superhero style."_

_"My powers are...I mean you guys aren't metas. I have to constantly hold back every time so I don't accidentally kill anybody. Besides at least this way nobody accepts nerdy Wally West to be a butt kicking superhero."_

_"Dude that's kinda sad. I mean you should stand up for yourself powers or no powers you've got to stand up for yourself." Dick suddenly snorted, "Nerdy? You? I've seen the way you act and you're definitely not nerdy."_

_"Yeah, Kid Flash isn't. Wally West is."_

_"What are you talking about?" Roy asked._

_"Look I know everybody acts different when they're out of costume. But unlike most superheroes the way I act out of costume is the true me. Bruce's billionaire playboy is a persona. For me Kid Flash is the persona." Wally sighed, "Over the years I've learned that people don't really like Wally West the science nerd so when I met you guys I acted like something I wasn't."_

_"A cocky, flirty, airhead." Dick said._

_"For lack of better words yeah. The truth is I can't talk to girls without freezing up. I'm not popular or as confident as I make myself out to be. And I'm a lot smarter than you guys would think. I'm eleven in the eighth grade nobody likes nerds. I wanted you guys to like me so I pretended to be something I'm not."_

_"You didn't have to; we would've liked you no matter what." Roy grinned swinging an arm over his shoulders._

_"Would you have really?" Wally asked, removing his arm._

_"Look, Walls I may have come across unsympathetic and I'm sorry. But dude listen I'm in the mathletes that's as dorky as being in the science club. People have tried to bully me too but I don't let anyone intimidate me. You have to stand up for yourself I know you're worried about your powers but if you're too scared to try, people will always bully you."_

_"Yeah I guess you're right. But I still don't want anyone else to know about my persona."_

_"Wally, if they care, they'll accept you no matter what."_

_"Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged._

_"All this talk is getting depressing let's watch a movie. I suggest Back to the Future. Can't go wrong with a classic." Robin said jumping over the couch, grabbing the remote and lying across it._

_"Are you okay?" Roy asked placing a hand on Wally's shoulder._

_"I'll be fine. It's just I'm thinking about what Dick said is all."_

_"If you say so." Roy shrugged sitting on Robin's back._

_"Aw man come on. Get your fat butt off me."_

_"Dog pile!" Wally shouted jumping on top of both of them._

_"Guys come on! I'm still a child!"_

_The three of them began wrestling with each other trying to gain dominance of the couch._

_"Ha I win!" Roy shouted._

_"Roy come on." Wally huffed he had ended up at the bottom of the pile._

_"Dude you're like ten thousand pounds you're crushing my spine!" Dick added._

_"Babies." Roy snorted, making himself more comfortable ignoring Wally's and Dick's protests._

* * *

_"Dude I said stand up for yourself not kill ten people." Dick said._

_"You should see the other guy." Wally chuckled, "Anyway he had his friends jump in doesn't matter cause I still beat them! And I kicked his but after school so I won't even get in trouble."_

"Wally is so insecure." Kaldur said, "You wouldn't even realize."

"I hope after this, he'll realize that he doesn't have to hide anymore." M'gann said.

"Maybe, maybe not."

'I'll protect him from now on.' Connor thought to himself.

_"Well at least people will stop bothering you." Roy offered._

_"Now I'll be the science nerd people are afraid of." Wally shrugged, "No matter. You got any food?"_

_"Wow, Walls you seem really happy."_

_"That I am Richie-Rich. That I am. I don't know it's just-I feel good, I haven't properly stood up for myself in a while and it just feels good ya know?"_

_"Yeah, I know the feeling." Dick smiled._

_"Well I sat we celebrate. Code Lyoko marathon!" Roy grinned_

_Wally and Dick shared a high-five, missing, "That sounds awesome."_

_"You know if we look at each other's elbows when we do a high-five we'll never miss."_

_"Dude no way. Let's try it."_

_Roy shook his head watching then high-five, "You guys are such dorks."_

_"Yeah but you love is anyway." Dick grinned wrapping and arm around Wally's waist who grinned and placed an arm on Dick's shoulder._

_"Nah I only tolerate you at best." Roy chuckled ruffling their hair._

_"Not cool man!"_

_"Dude come on!"_

_"Dorks." Roy muttered to himself, flopping on the couch am and turning on the TV as he was joined by said dorks._

"Are you sure Wally just stood up did himself and didn't kill the kid who was bothering him?" Artemis asked.

"Actually I looked him up him and his friends were in the hospital for two months and he couldn't prove it either. Nobody believed Wally could cause that much damage and thanks to the accelerated healing it looked like nothing ever happened." Robin grinned.

* * *

_"Hello Master Wallace."_

_"Wally's good. Ya know of you keep calling me that I'll start calling you Jeeves. Or not." He said grin fading as he noticed the look on Alfred's face._

_"Right I assume you're looking for Master Richard he's in his room."_

_"Right thanks Alfie!"_

_"You have your own butler!" Artemis shouted, "And you live in a manor! Gosh you really are a little troll. When this is over I'm camping out at your mansion."_

_"I don't think Batman will approve."_

_"Please Batman is as scary as my dad. Actually neither of them are all that scary."_

_"The only human in the world that isn't frightened by Sportsmaster and Batman." Robin muttered._

_Wally threw open the door to Robin's bedroom screaming in shock and covering his eyes, "Dude what are you watching? You're too young for this. It's my job as the older friend to keep you from watching this kind of stuff."_

_"Seriously, you just turned twelve and I turn eleven in like two more months." Robin huffed._

_"Still doesn't explain what you were watching you naughty child."_

_"It's not like that! You just walked in at the wrong time."_

_"Sure I did."_

_"What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"So what movie were you watching?"_

_"Cruel Intentions."_

_"You were ten; did you even understand what was happening?"_

_"Kinda look it doesn't matter okay."_

_"Fine, someone needs to take a chill pill."_

_"Flash hasn't let me patrol at all in Central or Keystone I'm dying of boredom over there. Let's do something, or I can leave and you can go back to watching the scene that just so happened to show up."_

_"Shut up Wally. I know a new arcade that just opened up."_

* * *

_"Dude that's like the fifth time in a row, you've beaten me!" Wally pouted, "You're cheating aren't you?"_

_They were playing at a video game arcade and Wally had been letting him for the past few games._

_"Wally's not even trying! Has he been letting me beat him all these years? I can't believe this." Robin pouted crossing his arms._

_Artemis laughed turning into a couch when Robin scowled at her, "So you really thought that nothing was up when you would beat him at a game six times in a row?"_

_"He's been doing this since I was ten okay!"_

_"And you're the partner of the world's greatest detective."_

_Robin stayed silent mulling this overbid his head, he hadn't realize Wally was the same boy he'd met when he was six, or that he'd been letting him win at video games all this time. Batman would kill him for those two large oversights._

_"So Dick, I say it's time for lunch." Wally grinned giving the boy a noogie, "And since we all can't be the wards of sexy billionaire playboys. I guess you'll be paying."_

_"Did you just call my dad sexy?" Dick asked incredulously._

_"Not what I meant."_

_"But you have to admit Bruce Wayne is a fine piece of specimen." A seductive voice said._

_Both boys turned staring at the woman in shock._

_"Is that-?"_

_"Yeah." Dick muttered looking around, "Dude how did we not notice that all the streets have been deserted?"_

_"We were too busy discussing how hot your dad is."_

_"Dude!"_

_Whatever Wally was gonna say next was cut off as vines wrapped around his waist._

_"Wally!"_

_"Don't fret! I was here just for you but I can't have any witnesses." Poison Ivy grinned wrapping Dick up in bones as well. "Don't worry if you're daddy stops his construction of the new Wayne Enterprises building being built at Isla Park; I won't stick a million thorns into your body like a pin cushion. That park's been there for a hundred years and your father thinks he can just tear it down!"_

_"Look I'm sorry-"_

_"You will be if your father doesn't cut off that funding."_

_"I think I'm in love." Wally sighed dreamily._

_"Dude she's a villain with bone crushing vines wrapped around you!"_

_"I prefer the term misunderstood she just cares about the environment. If your dad wasn't trying to destroy the earth she wouldn't have to resort to this!"_

_"Are you serious? Wally are you-you have got to be kidding me."_

_"I agree. I really care about the environment, I'm just misunderstood. I like the way you think kid."_

_"Us redheads have to stick together."_

_"Dude you're like obsessed or something. I swear you fall in love with every redheaded girl you meet."_

_"Not true, it's just you know being called a soulless ginger makes it kind of hard to appreciate my crimson locks." Wally said glumly, "Seeing other redheads cheers me up ya know. Not to mention she's gorgeous."_

_Poison Ivy blinked, staring at her fellow redhead in shock, she hadn't gotten a complaint like that in years. Most of the comments were usually about how hot, or sexy she was. Never beautiful or gorgeous._

_"You think I'm gorgeous?"_

_"Beautiful." Wally blurted before clamping his mouth shut, blushing. "I mean I um."_

_Poison Ivy giggled, "Harley will be so jealous."_

_"Ivy!" Batman shouted, "Let them go!"_

_"No! Not until Wayne stops trying to build over Isla Park. The park has been her twice as long as he is what gives him the right to destroy it!" Poison Ivy lifted Wally and Dick higher in the area, "I'm keeping the hostages until Bruce Wayne stops his funding."_

_Batman threw some batarangs at her avoiding the whips she sent his way, "Bruce Wayne isn't funding on anything on Isla Park."_

_"How would you know?" Poison Ivy glared, "Are you Bruce Wayne? No! So I guess you're calling me a liar."_

_Catwoman then arrived on the scene with a bag thrown over her shoulder, "Okay Ivy I've for the goods and Harley's in the getaway car." She looked around and stomped her foot angrily, "Oh come on! I told you to distract people not kidnap hostages and bring Batman to the scene!"_

_"Ha! She was lying! So much for being misunderstood." Dick grinned._

_"I don't care! She's still an angel in my books." Wally sighed, "I'm gonna marry her."_

_"Dude she's evil and she's like twice your age."_

_"Age is nothing but a number. I'm in love."_

_"Isn't he precious?" Poison Ivy grinned, sending Batman flying with a whip and lowering Wally towards Ivy. "Harley will love him."_

_"That's the one I told you about!" Catwoman hissed._

_Wally exchanged a confused look with Dick who shrugged._

_"Wait did you say Harley? As in Harley Quinn? The creepy sidekick of the man who tortured and gassed me and not to mention nearly killed me!" He shouted, "I don't really wanna meet Harley again. No offense."_

_"Harley did what!" Catwoman glared, "Oh she's gonna get hers."_

_"No!" Poison Ivy shouted dropping Dick on the floor, "I'm sure she had a good reason." She placed Wally on the floor gently, kissing his cheek, "Call me in ten years or you don't die." She winked chasing after Catwoman._

_Wally grinned, inhaling sharply feeling his cheek burn, "Ouch."_

_"Dude, you should be dead. Her kisses are poisonous."_

_"Meta remember. Now where's Batman he didn't even try to rescue us."_

_"Not like you wanted to be rescued anyway."_

_"What if we were normal civilians? I should sue Batman."_

_Dick chuckled and Wally's smile dimmed, "He's standing right behind me isn't he?"_

_"Hey Bats." He muttered, turning around._

_"Ten laps around the world starting now. Make sure cameras can't catch you."_

_"What you're not my mentor? Second why so many?"_

_"I've been given permission after Green Lantern to discipline you as I see fit. Five laps for soliciting with a villain, and five more for insulting me."_

_"I can't my speed still wonky." Wally faked cough, "I'm still sick."_

_"Then I guess instead of returning to patrolling full-time in year you can wait three more years."_

_"No! I'm going! I'm going!" He shouted, taking off._

_"Did Flash really say that?" Dick asked now dressed in his Robin costume._

_"The discipline thing yes. However Flash intends to bring him back to full-time patrolling on his thirteenth birthday as a present."_

_"Which means he has no idea what to get him and this was the next best thing?"_

_"Exactly."_

_At that moment a blur went by flipping Robin's cape over his head._

_"Hey!" He pouted fixing his cape, "How come he doesn't do that to you?"_

_"Because he knows better." Batman said turning and walking away._

Robin stifled a laugh shoving his hand in his mouth. Wally had painted a pink heart in the middle of his cape and underneath it had written Real Bats Wear Pink.

"What did Batman do when he found out?" M'gann giggled.

"He tried to turn those ten laps into a hundred laps." Robin smirked, "Unfortunately for him the Justice League is besotted with Wally. They protected him from Batman's wrath. At least they tried. Too bad it didn't end well for Bats."

"What happened?"

"Batman showed up in his room during the middle of the night. When Wally saw him he freaked out and started throwing things at him and let me tell you getting hit by a pillow going a hundred miles an hour is a lot worse than it sounds."

Artemis doubled over laughing, "I can't believe it what happened next."

"His Aunt and Uncle heard the screaming and the Flash took one look and said Iris this is a League matter I'll go get help."

"Flash was aware it was Batman correct." Kaldur smiled.

"Correctomundo my friend. Iris joined in the fray and started beating him to. Batman threw down a smoke bomb and fled through the window before Barry could call the League. Unfortunately had out cameras in Wally's room so he could record his reaction. I found the cameras and the clip and sent it to every Leaguer."

"You didn't!" M'gann gasped covering her mouth, even Connor cracked a smile.

"I did. To this day when Batman is being an extreme ass, one of the Leaguers mostly Flash, Green Arrow and Green Lantern just say Vampire Bat, on account on Wally thinking it was a vampire that tried to attach him. It shuts him up pretty quickly but to this day Wally still doesn't know it was Batman. He's forbidden anybody from telling him."

The team stayed silent for a bit before they all began laughing.

"I will never be able to take him seriously again." Artemis chuckled.

"I can't wait to say Stimulation Vampire." M'gann giggled.

"I wonder how he'll react." Kaldur mused.

"Clam up and run away." Roy snickered.

"Probably." Robin shrugged.

It took them five seconds before they began laughing at Batman's misfortune again.

* * *

**So what do you think? This chapter is a lot of dialogue next chapter will be more descriptive. Do you guys hate those authors who ask for this many reviews before they update, I swear it's so annoying.**


	15. Chapter 15

**21isawesome: You got them all. I forgot to address you last chapter but any characters or OC characters you want to cameo.**

**Melancholy's Sunshine: They have a jacket, where'd you get it. So glad you know the show everyone always forgets.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: It's getting better for now at least.**

**My laptop started smoking when I was charging it and now the battery life stays at empty but it works and when I charge it, it starts to smoke after like ten minutes so I'm back to writing on my phone. Tell me of I've made any big or small mistakes and review.**

**I'm talking to you add to alerts and favorites but don't review. Reviews make me happy and you guys want me to be happy right?**

**Did you hear about the Teen Titans Go and Young Justice crossover. TTG sucks but I'm looking forward to it as long as Wally's in it if he's not I'll die. I'm tired of DC trying to get rid of him. He's my favorite superhero. Well I like the Flash on general but he's my favorite Flash!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

"Well this is interesting. I didn't think Grodd had a sense of humor." Hal muttered looking at the various bodies of the Young Justice team knocked out on the floor.

"I doubt it was Grodd." Batman said looking around the room.

"This not the time for jokes. We need to make sure our kids are okay." Flash said reaching for Kid Flash's body only J'onn to grab his arm.

"Don't touch them. Grodd has placed them under a statis spell touching them can put you under the spell too." J'onn said.

"Can't you just I don't know wake them up?" Black Canary asked.

"I do not want to risk it. Grodd's mental abilities are different from my own. I can however figure out what their mindscapes are experiencing."

"Go for it."

J'onn's eyes glowed green before fading, "Interesting."

"What's wrong with them?" Green Arrow asked.

"Grodd has placed then in Kid Flash's memories."

"What, why?"

"It seems Grodd could sense hidden distress in the recesses of Kid Flash's minds and placed the team in there."

"No, no, no, no." Flash said, "How do we stop it."

"There's nothing we can do, his spell will run its course until it has caught up with current time. We've already caught Grodd and his effects weren't cancelled."

"Why him." Flash muttered, "I promised he wouldn't-"

"Barry it's not your fault." Green Arrow said.

"What's the big deal? It's just Kid Flash's mind they're probably dealing with girls in bikinis and a Martian baking him cookies." Superman shrugged.

"You guys don't know anything!" Flash shouted kneeling down and grabbing his nephew ignoring their protests.

"Then tell us." Black Canary said.

Flash looked around exchanging looks with Batman, Green Arrow and Hal.

"The Kid Flash you guys think you know is just a persona. You know how we all act different out of costume we pretend to be something were not. Well Wally is the opposite he pretends to be something he's not in costume."

"What do you mean."

"The flirty, cocky Kid Flash is just an act. In reality Wally is shy, insecure and awkward. He can't talk to girls he lacks self-confidence."

"I don't understand."

"Look I'm only telling you this because I don't know how he'll react to all this. Wally was abused by his parents up until the age of eight. After that they sold him to Cadmus were he was experimented and tortured for a good half of year. Batman found him then I found him and adopted him. He's afraid of authority, has abandonment issues, nightmares and is claustrophobic. So yes Superman this is a big deal. Kid's been suppressing his memories ever since he restarted his hero career."

"Restarted?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We found at the age of eight or nine that his powers were killing him, he was tortured by Joker, he's bisexual and still secretly resents himself for it. That's why I'm so damn worried."

"I was right." Shayera muttered.

"What?"

"I mean I wish I wasn't but, me and John speculated that he had been abused."

"We also said that Batman, Green Arrow and Hal were aware."

"You're right."

"Why did you tell them and not us?" Superman asked.

"It's not like I wanted to tell them about my kid's secrets."

"Then how do they know?"

"Bruce found him in Gotham and told him everything what happened. After a fight with Zoom he fell into a fear induced panic attack about his father while Hal was in the room. I made him his godfather. Green Arrow found out because he had a nightmare when he slept over with Roy and he saw it on the video cameras."

"Roy knows."

"Yeah, it's why I feel better about them being in Wally's memories is rather have them not in them at all but at least Roy's there."

"Hal's his Godfather?" Batman scowled.

"Batman your his Godmother with your would be girlfriend." Flash said.

"Roy has this place installed with security capes we can find out how they got here. Last I remember they were fighting Grodd in Central when they vanished." Green Arrow said

"Pull it up."

"I am." Green Arrow said tapping the wall and watching a video monitor open in between the walls.

"Everything I thought I knew about Wally is a lie." Black Canary whispered.

"And it's gonna stay that way. I don't want him to know that you guys know."

"Barry that's not healthy. He can't keep repressing memories he'll suffer a breakdown."

"Well he hasn't so far, thinking about makes him breakdown."

"We'll discuss Wally's health later for now pay attention to the video feed."

All eyes turned to the screen, watching as a female leg kicked in the door.

_They could hair Roy's voice on the screen, "That was unnecessary. How did you find out where I live anyway?"_

_"That was fun. I do my research." Cheshire said walking in, she had Robin and Miss Martian thrown over her shoulder and Artemis in her hands._

"Cheshire he's consorting with a villain. She knows where he lives."

"Looks like Roy is taking after you Bats." Hal snickered.

_Cheshire sighed dropping Robin and Miss Martian roughly on the ground._

Batman let out a growl while J'onn grimaced eyes narrowed.

_"Don't just drop them! You stalker!" Roy shouted stumbling with Aqualad over his shoulder, Kid Flash awkwardly cradled in one arm and dragging in Superboy._

_"I'm not see." She said placing Artemis on the couch gently. "And I'm not a stalker."_

_Roy rolled his eyes placing everybody on the floor softly and putting them into comfortable positions._

_"The kids are asleep lets say we have some fun." Cheshire smirked walking her fingers up his arm._

"Don't let her corrupt you Roy!" Green Arrow shouted.

"He can't hear you!" John said, "This already happened!"

_Roy grinned at her, kissing her fiercely before pulling away abruptly._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I need to find Grodd." He shrugged. "You can come help me in twenty minutes."_

_Cheshire flopped on an arm-chair, playing with her Sai, "Which translates to come save my ass if you don't hear from me in twenty minutes."_

_"He left our protégés alone with her!"_

Cheshire looked around before standing up abruptly and pulling a marker from her outfit. She began drawing on the team and putting them in odd positions.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Fast forward twenty minutes." Flash demanded.

Batman complied watching as Cheshire went around the house exploring, and making vague sexual comments before she let out a groan and left the house and came back with Roy across her back.

"Stop."

_"Damn you're heavy." Cheshire muttered, "Should've taken you to my house we could've had some fun."_

_She placed him on a floor pulling out a marker and drawing on him as well. "Long lasting good luck getting rid of these."_

_Cheshire stood up taking the key out of her boots and throwing it on the floor. "Not like I need it." She smirked walking out the door and closing it with her foot._

"Now what?"

"We move them this is now an unsafe environment. Cheshire hasn't harmed anyone but I don't want to take the risk of Sportsmaster tricking her into revealing information."

"We'll take them to Mt. Justice and wait for them to wake up. It's all we can do for the time being."

Flash picked up Wally, cradling him gently. "Iris will want to be there." He said blurring out the room.

"It's a good thing Superman found Grodd before Flash did or I doubt there would have been a Flash left to find. That man is insanely protective over his family." Green Arrow muttered.

"I hope for all our sakes Wally wakes up unharmed." Shayera added.

* * *

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALLY!"_

_Said person looked around in shock. "You guys threw me a party?"_

_"Of course we did sweetheart." Iris smiled, cupping his face. "Why wouldn't we?"_

_Wally averted her concerned gaze, staring at the floor. "My parents never celebrated my birthday and you guys never threw me a party before."_

_Iris lifted his face up, "We can't afford to throw parties every year. That's why you do it on special birthdays. Your thirteen now, officially a teenager. We'll throw you another one when your sixteen and another one when you're eighteen and so on." She kissed his forehead, wiping away a small tear, "We'll even throw you parties just because."_

_Barry grinned walking forward and lifting Wally up and swinging him around, "Aren't you glad I told you to get dressed you'd be down here in your pajamas in front of everybody."_

_Wally nodded, looking around in confusion. "So what do you do at birthday parties?"_

_"Well if this was a regular party you'd eat cake, open presents, and have fun. But this is a West-Allen Party which means things will be a little different."_

* * *

_"Robin come on!" Wally shouted climbing up a tree._

_"I'm coming." He huffed jumping up and grabbing a tree branch and swinging himself up through the tree._

_Wally stared in awe, eyes wide, and mouth opened. "How did you that?"_

_"I'm just that awesome." Robin grinned hanging upside down from a tree branch. "I can teach you if you want."_

_"Later!" Wally hissed looking around, "Help me up before one of the Codgers show up."_

_Robin nodded helping him into the tree just in time as John came into the clearing carrying a gun._

_They glanced at each other and Robin pulled out two guns handing one to Wally._

_They were playing capture the flag with an added paintball bonus. The teams were The Codgers vs The Juveniles. Basically adults vs kids._

_The children had been vastly outnumbered but there had been many adults that had refused to play. Namely Iris and Bruce then there were the adults who had been 'eliminated' in the first five seconds Clark, Selina and Diana._

_Now it was five vs five. With Barry, Hal, Oliver, Shayera, and John making up The Codgers and Robin, Wally, Roy, James, and Hartley making up The Juveniles._

_No powers were allowed seeing as there were Rouges on ground and since they already knew Wally's identity something Batman was still mad about they didn't want to risk them finding out more._

_"Ready." Wally whispered, holding up his gun and aiming at John._

_Robin did the same counting down on his fingers. "Aim."_

_"Fire!" They jumped out the tree shooting at John, only for Shayera to come flying at them shooting her on gun at them. Thanks to a cloaking device it just looked like she did a high jump in the air._

_In the end all of them had gotten hit except for Robin, who cackled jumping in the air and swinging through trees._

_"Finish the mission!" Wally shouted, ignoring Robin's comeback of how he should stop watching reruns of Avatar._

_"That kid is part monkey." John chuckled shaking his head._

_"You cheated." Wally pouted, pointing at Shayera. "You used your powers."_

_"Now that can't be proven can it?" She smirked ruffling his hair. "But I guess if I don't have powers I can't take you flying now can I?"_

_Wally blinked in shock as she began walking away. He turned to John in shock. "Was she serious?"_

_"I don't know Hotshot. Maybe." He shrugged grinning._

_Wally stood a for another second before chasing after her, "Wait Aunt Shayera! You're not a cheater! I wanna go flying!"_

* * *

_"Hey Wally, what are you doing back inside so early?" Iris asked turning to her nephew._

_Wally shifted in the doorway as he looked around the living room, avoiding eye contact with the other occupants in the room._

_Iris frowned watching the boy she considered her son fidget. It was a work in progress but they were getting there, he had difficulty making eye contact but he didn't flinch as often when an adult neared him. It was a very slow progress but it was progress none the less._

_"I lost, Aunt Shayera got me eliminated."_

_Iris gasped in feigned shock covering her mouth, "And you're the birthday boy."_

_"I know!" Wally said walking over to her._

_"Do you wanna sit?" Iris asked._

_"If you don't mind." He muttered hesitantly, "I don't want to steal your seat or anybody else's."_

_"It's fine. Now sit." She said, patting the space that Diana had scooted over to clear._

_Wally sat down cuddling up to his Aunt and resting a head on her shoulder. He flushed and hid his head in her shirt hearing the coos from the rest of the women in the room._

"Shouldn't it be illegal for a thirteen year old to be this cute?" Artemis asked.

"That's Wally for ya." Roy shrugged.

"You think he's cute?"

"Kid's adorable. I think it's all the freckles."

Artemis smirked, "Is there something you want to tell me. Don't worry Roy I'll support you. We can even go by hunting together."

Roy furrowed an eyebrow at her, "What are you-hey! I'm not gay."

"Closet case don't worry we're all friends here."

"I have a girlfriend!"

"Do you really?" M'gann asked.

"Actually I don't know. I haven't asked her out. We make out and have sex and stuff but were not actually dating."

"TMI." Artemis gagged.

"You brought it up!"

_"Well you're the birthday boy do you want them to stop playing since you're out?"_

_"No they can keep playing I don't mind._

_"Wally?" Selina asked._

_Said boy lifted his head looking at her, "Hmm."_

_"Why didn't you invite any friends from school?"_

_"I did! James and Hartley are here."_

_"You know that's not what she meant sweetheart." Iris chuckled stroking his hair._

_Wally had wanted to invite some people. Not that it mattered he had the friends that were important here with him._

_He could still remember the day he threw himself a party he had scrounged up enough money to rent out a Laser Tag arena for an hour. Wally remembered passing out invitations and getting smiles about how'd they be there. It was his chance to finally connect with his classmates and make friends. Not a single person came, one boy had looked inside saw Wally and promptly left. The owner had offered a full refund and sympathetic glances when he'd found out what happened but he was interested in neither. When he got him his parents had laughed at him. Told him that nobody would want to be friends with a soulless ginger. The next day a bunch of excuses were thrown his way, about how they'd forgotten or had other plans, maybe they'd been grounded. The boy Wally saw show up and leave had told him that his mom called him back to tell him that his grandma was in the hospital. All their excuses were farfetched but he believe them anyway it was better than facing the fact that he had no friends._

_It was a year later when he realized just how alone he was. Clarence Oliver was telling everybody about his birthday party plans. Wally was sitting in the back pretending not up listen when Clarence had walked up to him and told him that he could come to his birthday party. It was going to be at the park on Saturday at three. On Saturday he had gotten dressed wearing his best clothes which wasn't much and set out for the park. On his way he had spotted Lance Ortiz, Clarence's best friend heading in the opposite direction. When questioned Lance had told him that he'd led his present at home and was going back to get it. Wally smiled at him and looked down at the box he had in his hand he had gotten Clarence the collector's item action figure of The Tick. He arrived at the park exactly at three only to find it empty, and sat on a park bench waiting. It wasn't until it started raining later that day at eight o clock five hours later that Wally allowed himself to cry. When he got home he was punished for dripping water on the carpet. That was the first night of many where Wally cried himself to sleep._

_Truth was Wally had invited some kids from school. They weren't friends but they didn't exactly go out of their way to bully him or help him. They had laughed when he offered the invitations but took them anyway. Ten minutes later Wally found the crumbled up invitations in the trash._

_Iris and Barry didn't know how he was treated at school and he wanted to keep it that way._

"He doesn't go to that school anymore." Connor said.

"What how do you know that?"

"When I stayed with him after Cadmus he went to a different school the kids were nicer."

"Oooo!" M'gann said clapping her hands, "I wonder if we'll see memories of him teaching you how to fit in, with human culture."

"Are we Wally's only friends?" Robin asked.

Connor shrugged, "I don't know. They were nice but I didn't exactly know what a friend was at that time."

_"I wanted this to be a super people only party. I'll invite people to my sixteen birthday. I'msorryIdidn'tknowIhadtoopleasedon'tbemad-"_

_"Wally relax, it's fine. Selina was just curious." Iris said rubbing Wally's arms._

_Bruce Wayne narrowed his eyes Wally had hesitated something he might not have noticed if it hadn't been for all the years he's worked with Barry._

_He opened his mouth to ask Wally to speak with him outside when Oliver, Barry, and Hal came in covered head to toe in paint. Ironically Barry was covered in green while Hal and Barry were covered in red._

_Wally snickered sticking his tongue out when Barry mocked glared at him. Barry smiled gently just half a year ago that fake glare would have had him flinching in fear and Barry sleeping on the couch. So far the only people who knew about Wally's past were him, Iris, Bruce, Hal, Ollie, and freaking Catwoman of all people. The rest of the League just thought he was shy and quiet and he wanted to keep it that way._

_"What happened to you?" Iris giggled._

_"They happened!" Hal shouted swinging his arm and getting some paint on Bruce in the process at a grinning James and Robin._

_James was covered in a multitude of colors as was Robin. Roy and Hartley followed after them clean of any paint._

_"What did they do?" Selina smirked, "Don't tell me to kids got the best of you."_

_"Rawr." Hal grinned clawing at air, "Kitty's got claws."_

_"I'm turning twelve in two months." Robin protested hotly, "Technically I'll be a teenager!"_

_James shrugged laughing, "I won't deny it I'm a child."_

_"Anyway." Robin started eyeing the fourteen year old next to him. "We made a bomb it was so awesome!"_

_Shayera grinned wryly, she was glad she got eliminated when she did._

_"Can we open presents now?" Wally asked interrupting Robin's explanation._

_"Ohh, open mine first Baby Flash." James shouted excitedly running into the kitchen and coming back with a large box. He walked back into the living room putting it in Wally's arms carefully. "It's very fragile."_

_"Baby Flash?" Clark mused._

_"Oh yeah!" James nodded, "He's like the Flash's biggest fan ever so I call him Baby Flash."_

_Bruce quirked an eyebrow the boy was a good liar, obviously he didn't realize they were in a household full of superheroes and one Lone Ranger._

_"So can I open it?" Wally asked staring at the box._

_"Aren't you hungry though? Besides presents usually comes after cake." Barry grinned._

_"Okay fine I guess."_

_"No!" James protested, "He needs to open this one now."_

_"Can I Uncle Barry? Please Aunt Iris." Wally begged pouting as he made his eyes large. "Just James'."_

_"No." Iris frowned, "First it'll be just James' then you'll be opening everybody else's."_

_"Aw Aunt I-"_

_"No."_

_Wally turned to his uncle who only shrugged, "Sorry kiddo but you and I both know that Iris wears the pants in this relationship."_

_"But it might die!" James shouted._

_That got everyone's attention and all eyes turned to the box at Wally's feet._

_"It?" John muttered._

_"Open it!" Iris said worriedly she didn't want anything to die because of her._

_Wally stared at her confused, another thing they had to work on he needed to realize when it was okay to listen to people when they changed their mind. "But you said."_

_"I know what I said!" Iris snapped, regretting it when Wally flinched and averted his gaze. "Look just open it okay." She said much softer this time._

_Wally bit his lip as he began to open the box, they were trying to trick him and then he'd be punished for not listening just like what Rudolph and Mary use to do. No! Iris and Rudolph weren't like that._

_"So what is it?" Shayera frowned, if it was what she thought it was she really would have to take him flying._

_Wally took the lid off the box as a black blur jumped on him. Only his quick reflexes allowed him to catch it and he held up in the room._

_"It's a bunny! James got me a bunny rabbit it's so cute!" Wally grinned petting it. The bunny was black with a grey underbelly and dark eyes._

_"You know since I opened one present I might as well open the rest." Wally grinned._

_"Nice try, kitchen now." Iris said, pointing at the door._

_"Fine, I'm going." Wally huffed._

_Robin caught up to him staring at the bunny. "What are you gonna call it."_

_"It's not an it!" James protested._

_"But you called it that earlier." Roy pointed out._

_"Cause I didn't want him to know."_

_"So James is it a boy or a girl?"_

_James stopped tapping his chin before shrugging, "I forgot."_

_Roy and Robin exchanged glances both thinking the same thing, James was an interesting fellow._

_"It's a boy. I was there when James uh acquired him." Hartley said._

_Barry sighed rolling his eyes, that meant the bunny was stolen. He took a look at Wally's face and groaned. That rabbit wasn't going back he'd have to find out where they got the rabbit from and leave some money there._

"Wait, Wally invited villians to his party?" M'gann said.

"Only Hartley and James, besides The Rouges love Kid Flash." Robin snickered, "It's the Flash that they hate. Don't worry Batman had the same reaction."

"Until he knew Catwoman was gonna be there." Roy grinned wryly laughing with Robin.

"Catwoman?"

"The lady who Wally his gift from Poison Ivy."

"Oh."

"Intriguing."

_"So what are you gonna call him?" Roy asked._

_Wally stuck out the tip of his tongue as he frowned in concentration, "Celerity!"_

_"What does that even mean?" Robin asked._

_"It means swiftness or speed and rabbits are swift." Wally answered petting his pet._

_"Of course you couldn't name him something like Smokes, or Ash you had to go for Celerity." Roy muttered._

_"Your just jealous that I can think of a unique name and you can't."_

_"Coming from the boy called-" Roy was cut off as Robin covered his mouth glancing at the two Rouges._

_"Ha!" Wally stuck his tongue out skipping into the kitchen._

_"Pictures!" Iris shouted pulling out a camera. "My little birthday boy is growing up." She cooed pinching Wally's cheek._

_Wally blushed at all the attention he was given, "Aunt Iris!"_

_"Okay, okay I'll take pictures while your opening presents."_

_"We should bring some to John!" Wally announced._

_Everyone was in the living room watching Jimmy Neutron eating slices of cakes, cupcakes, or swallowing cake pops whole._

_"Batman made me undergo intense physical training to work off that cake." Robin scowled._

_"John is already here." James pouted._

_"Not that one there's another John and he likes Oreos a lot, and we have Oreo cake pops." Wally answered._

_"Dude this is awesome!" Roy grinned nudging him, "You got a cake, cupcakes and cake pops! I think I'm in love with your aunt."_

_"Pretty sure she has better taste Royboy." Robin cackled, "I'm full and we haven't even had ice cream yet."_

_"Wait till you get the goodie bags." Hartley smirked._

_"Uncle Barry can I open my presents now?"_

_Said Uncle looked up his mouth full from his eating contest with Hal._

_"Gmo asmnn yormn amnt!" He replied._

_"What?"_

_"He said go ask your Aunt Iris because I'm to whipped to do anything without her!" Oliver smirked._

_"Mmg!"_

_"He also said let's ignore the fact that I'm a grown man who's having an eating contest at his child's birthday party." Bruce deadpanned._

_Barry swallowed his mouthful of food, "Hey!"_

_John snuck a look at Shayera chucking at her, "Stop glaring at the boy you'll give him nightmares."_

_"Shut up John." Shayera snapped narrowing her eyes at James, "He made my present look like crap!"_

_"I'm sure Wally will love to he has a very big heart." John said._

_Shayera turned to him an inquisitive look on her face, "Speaking of which does something seem off about him sometimes. Flinching, not looking people in the eyes."_

_"So you noticed too. He reminds me of some the abused children I've run into on the streets and overseas."_

_"You don't think."_

_"No." John said looking over at Iris who was blowing a raspberry on Wally's cheek. "They love him too much. But I'm pretty sure he was. Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry remember he doesn't live with his parents."_

_Shayera looked at Wally who was now play wrestling with Robin. "Poor kid you'd never notice if you didn't know what to look for. I bet you Bruce, Hal and Oliver know." She said nudging him._

_"I'm sure your right and I'm also sure Barry didn't tell them willingly either."_

_Shayera didn't answer she was back to glaring at James._

_John shook his head as he went to talk to Clark._

_"Okay!" Iris clapped her hands, "You can open your presents now."_

_Wally nodded scrambling over to the pile of presents._

_"Wait!" Shayera shouted jumping to her feet. "I will not be upstaged again." She said flying up the stairs to Wally's room._

_"What's with her?" Diana asked._

_"She wanted to have the best present and now she thinks she doesn't because of James." John answered. "You know how competitive she can be."_

_"She's your girlfriend man." Hal snickered, stopping at John's glower._

_"Did she just fly?" James asked incredulously._

_Hartley shook his head in a state of disbelief, looking around the room nobody else seemed to be shocked and he rubbed his head. "James I think we had too much cake pops."_

_Shayera flew back down with a tank in her hand, handing it to Wally. "Happy Birthday squirt!"_

_"You got me a turtle! That is so cool. I've always been interested in reptiles. I'm gonna call it Velocity ironic isn't it."_

_He set the tank down wrapping his arms around her waist, "You are the coolest aunt ever!"_

_She smirked, eyeing the glares from the rest of the women in the room and the amused faces of the men._

_"That reminds me. James did you bring a cage for Celerity?"_

_"Yep it's in the bathroom." He laughed, "I'll go get it."_

_"I'd better help him." Hartley muttered._

_"I don't remember seeing a cage in the bathroom."_

_Barry groaned, there was a mirror in the bathroom, the cage was probably in the mirror verse. When James came back with an expensive looking cage he whimpered that would so be coming out of his pay check._

_"Oh yeah Uncle Sam wanted us to give you this he said Happy Birthday and that none of us know about your dad. Also he said your really smart and if you ever want to visit just solve it." James said giving Wally what looked to be a Rubik's Cube made of multi colored glass._

_Barry hummed under his breath The Rouges thought the Flash was Kid Flash's dad. They knew his identity but they liked him so it didn't matter. However they did not like Flash though they tolerated him for Kid's sake. However he could not have a cube that led to the mirror world in his house._

_He reached out to take it when he heard James voice, "Also if the Flash touches it he'll get shocked."_

_Barry grimaced moving his head to Wally's other hand and taking Celerity for him. "I'll just put him in his cage for you."_

_Iris snatched the cube from Wally's hand ignoring his protest, "Go open another present."_

_Wally pouted grabbing another present opening it eagerly, pulling out an expensive looking violin._

_"Woah."_

_"You said you'd wanted to learn how to play an instrument so I got one for you." Hartley shrugged._

_Wally cheered hugging him, "You'll teach me how to play right?"_

_"Duh." Hartley snickered ruffling his hair._

_"That must have cost a fortune!" Roy blurted out._

_"It did, everything did!" James giggled wrapping a hand around Hartley's shoulders, "But it was no problem for us."_

_Barry pinched the bridge of his nose breathing slowly, ignoring the chuckles from his fellow League members._

_"Here you go sweetheart." Selina said handing him a box._

_Iris looked over his shoulder as he opened the box and shrieked, "You got him a snake. Why is everyone giving my nephew pets?"_

_"He's only been begging everyone for the last month." Clark chuckled._

_Wally avoided Iris' glare and smiled at her, "I'm sure it's the last one."_

_"It's not a snake." Selina said._

_"It's green, long, and it's moving." Iris ticked off._

_"I got it from a friend of mine. It's a vine." She winked._

_Wally blinked hugging Selina tightly, "You are so amazing. I love you. I can't believe you got me a present from Poison Ivy!"_

_She smirked triumphantly at the rest of the women, sticking her tongue out._

_"What!" Barry shouted._

_"Relax it's harmless." Selina waved him off turning to Wally, "She said that you should call her when you turn eighteen."_

_"Absolutely not!"_

_"Aunt Iris! Ivy is beautiful. I'm gonna marry her."_

"Is that why Wally liked me?" M'gann asked. "Because I looked like Poison Ivy?"

"I don't know maybe. I mean you're really pretty I kinda liked you at first to..." Robin trailed off blushing.

"That's cause you have a thing for redheads." Roy muttered.

"Whatever."

"Well I like you for you." Connor smiled, "White Martian and all."

M'gann blushed kissing him on the cheek.

"That was so disgustingly sweet I think I'm gonna be sick."

_That got a reaction from everyone in the room ranging from laughs to snorts to coughs._

_"She's a villain."_

_"I'll reform her."_

_"Anyway, that vine will change into any plant you want. Once it bonds to you it'll change into a plant reflecting you or your mood of the hour."_

_Wally nodded pulling out pot the vine was in and stroking it. "Ow it bit me." He said sticking his finger in his mouth._

_"It was just a thorn."_

_"Look it's changing." James said._

_Wally stared at the now purple flower with the long stem._

_"What is it?"_

_"A Crocus." Selina answered, getting looks from everybody she shrugged. "I'm friends with Ivy, I better know the name of flowers. Anyways it means cheerfulness and happiness which I'm guessing you are."_

_"So cool." Wally whispered._

_"My gift next." Roy said giving him a box._

_The rest of the gifts, ran from toys, to clothes, to his very own bulletproof cape courtesy of Clark. Diana, Iris, Shayera, and Selina were competing for best aunt though Iris won by default. The only people left were Hal, Bruce, and Robin._

_"I couldn't give this to you without the Rouges figuring out who I am." Barry said handing him a box. "Here you go."_

_Wally took of the lid staring in shock before looking up at his Uncle. "Does this mean?"_

_"Yep, you're officially back to normal minus the numbness but that could be beneficial during a mission. Welcome back Kid Flash."_

_Wally grinned pulling his costume out of the box, hugging his Uncle, "This is officially the best present ever."_

_"We even tricked it out." Robin said, we put unlimited space cupboards in there. "You can put anything in there and it'll fit! Well nothing crazy like a bike but you can put in those bows and arrows Roy gave you."_

_"Dude that is so sweet." Wally grinned hugging him and then hugging Bruce himself._

_Hal stepped forward, "Make way, make way, world's greatest Uncle coming through."_

_He pulled out a ring placing it on Wally's finger._

_"I think I'm too young to get married Uncle Hal. And were both boys."_

_Hal chuckled, "First off two dudes cod get married if they wanted to, secondly it's take a closer look at the ring."_

_Wally did so mouth dropping open, "Is this a Green Lantern ring?"_

_"What!" Robin shouted, "No fair."_

_"You're an honorary Green Lantern. Now it doesn't have the powers of a regular Green Lantern but you can create some stuff with it. Like if you wanna make a club and beat Robin over the head with it for blowing up your Uncle Hal earlier today."_

_"Hey!"_

_"This is so awesome. Hal you're the best!" Wally grinned hugging him._

_Hal smirked patting his back and sticking out a tongue at Barry, "I know."_

_"Stop corrupting my nephew." Barry frowned._

_"But I want to be corrupted!" Wally pouted._

_At that comment Hal and Barry let out a strangled noises falling to the ground._

_Bruce coughed back a laugh, Iris who had just walked in the living room shook her head and walked back out, Robin and Wally exchanged confused glances and Barry and Hal looked at each other horrified._

_"Wally repeat after me I am not allowed to date ever, on account on being too darn cute to ever interact with the opposite sex or the same sex if I choose to go down that road." Hal said seriously._

_"Um."_

_"It's okay Hal we'll just spy on all his dates in the future."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing just stand there and look pretty."_

_"That's the problem!"_

_Wally turned away from his arguing Uncles and waved at Bruce and Robin who were making their way to the door. "I'll see you guys later."_

_"That spandex leaves nothing to the imagination."_

_Wally rolled his eyes wondering what they were arguing about as he took his presents upstairs._

Artemis snickered, "I never knew the Flash was so overprotective."

"Please Wally had to beg to be on this team especially after he found out it wasn't just gonna be me, him, Speedy and Aqualad."

"Red Arrow."

"Whatever, and don't even get me started on the Cadmus incident. You guys think Wally gets off easy with his punishments think again. They usually end with him crying in his room and The Flash feeling like crap."

"Wow."

* * *

_"So did you enjoy your big day?" Iris asked, tucking Wally into bed. It was wrong of her to think this but she was glad Wally had constant need for affection or he would have batted her hands away like she had seen her brother do to their mom when they were kids._

_"Yeah it was fun! I got two new plants three if you count the plant." Wally yawned._

_Barry chuckled smoothing out his hair, "Looks like somebody's tired."_

_"Not." Wally protested weakly._

_"Sure you're not get some sleep champ." He grinned kissing his forehead, he saw Iris peck his cheek stroking for softly._

_"Night Wally."_

_"Night, mom. Night, dad. Love you guys." He mumbled._

_"We love you too Wally." Iris said softly tears forming in her eyes._

_The minute they left Wally's room she hugged her husband tightly._

_"He called us mom and dad!"_

_Barry swung her around laughing, "I know! Amazing isn't it the feeling you have right now."_

_Iris nodded sighing, "Too bad he won't remember this in the morning."_

_"It's still progress." Barry said pecking her head._

_"He's growing up so fast."_

_"And we'll be there every step of the way."_

* * *

**Also I didn't mean to make this chapter so long, I wrote more about Wally's birthday than I meant too.**

**Fact: In the Teen Titans The First Year comics, Wally really did have a pet turtle named Velocity. I just gave him a bunny cause I love bunnies.**

**At the party James and Hartley only know Wally's identity. They don't know everyone else there happened to be a superhero too, but everyone there knew about the Rouges. Robin arrived with Roy and Ollie to avoid suspicion also why he was referred to as Robin. His name just happened to be Robin and as far as The Rouges are concerned Robin isn't from Star City.**

**Things go back to intense and dramatic in the next chapter. So be prepared.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I had this big angst/drama filled chapter written to for you guys but I was rethinking on it and honestly it just doesn't fit in the story so there won't be any angst chapters for a while. That is until Wally wakes up. ;) So that's about it. Sorry. If you want I'll still send you guys the PM of the chapter and you guys can let me know of I should have included it or not.**

**This chapter and maybe the next one will be scenes that I will pretend happened during certain episodes. Wally's thoughts and what not. Or scenes that happened after the episode and all that.**

**Fact: Superboy did in fact stay with Wally for half a week after being freed from Cadmus. They just don't show the boring parts on the show.**

**Mary Allen: I do the same thing when I'm reading funny fanfictions except my sisters give me weird looks lmao**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Who knows maybe Bruce will help him out and lend him some cash.**

* * *

_"Can I please meet Aqualad?" Wally begged._

_"I don't see why you want to meet him so badly." Barry muttered, 'In fact I don't see why you have to meet anybody. I should lock you in a tower like Rapunzel' he thinks to himself._

_"Speedy met him and he said he was cool. Aqualad is younger the him and you know Speedy doesn't just think anybody is cool."_

_"Just because Speedy's met him-"_

_"Robin met him."_

_"I don't care if Robin met-"_

_"Donna got to meet him and Wonder Woman isn't even letting her be a superhero."_

_"Fine." Barry huffed, throwing his hands up._

_"Yes! Do you think I can go see Atlantis that would he so awesome! IwonderiftherearemermaidslikeAriel..."_

_Barry tunes him out nodding and smiling at him every five minutes because at this point even with his own super speed he has no idea what he's talking about._

* * *

_'Seriously?' Barry thinks to himself all this hype to meet Aqualad and when he gets the chance he hides behinds his legs._

_"Wally you wanted to meet him." Barry smiles apologetically at Aquaman and his protege trying to shake his own off his leg._

_"I did not mean to frighten you. If it is the gills-"_

_"You don't scare me." Wally protests._

_"Then why are you hiding behind your Uncle?"_

_Wally stands in front of him staring at Aqualad and fidgeting something awful._

_"Hello I'm Aqualad. However you may call me Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short." He says holding out a hand._

_"I'm Wally also Kid Flash but you already knew that." He says blushing shaking Kaldur's hand and holding it in awe._

_"We'll let you two get acquainted." Aquaman says dragging Barry a few feet away with him._

_"Do you mind releasing my hand?" Kaldur asks amusement in his voice._

_Wally flushed releasing the hand as if it burned him, "Sorry."_

_"No need for apologizes. So how old are you?"_

_"I'm fourteen! Just turned last year. What about you?"_

_"I am sixteen." Kaldur trails off noticing Wally's staring. "Is something wrong?"_

_"No!" Wally blushes, "I was just...your gills and I was curious. Sorry if I offended you."_

_"I am not offended."_

_"Can I touch them?"_

_"I don't think that would be wise-" Kaldur started but was interrupted when Wally stroked the gills on his neck, causing his eyes to flutter as he let out a low moan._

_"Am I hurting you?" Wally asked drawing back his hand._

_"No but-"_

_Wally reached out to touch his neck again but Kakdur grabbed his hand. "Let's not do that again."_

_Wally in turned latched on to his hand, staring at the webbing._

_"So cool." He whispered, stroking the webbing ignoring Kaldur's shiver._

_"Wally can you..." Kaldur trailed off shuddering as Wally stroked his webbing and gills._

"Aqualad." M'gann giggled exchanged a look with Artemis, "Was Wally erm arousing you?"

Kaldur for his part stayed calm, "My gills and webbing are sensitive to the touch."

At that everyone in the room burst into laughter, even Connor cracking a small smile.

_Kaldur grabs both of Wally's hands in one of his own, he opens his mouth to reprimand him. Instead he cocked his head dropping one hand staring intently at the other one hand._

_"What?"_

_"I've never seen anybody who was covered in little specks before."_

_Wally blushed as Kaldur stepped forward examining the freckles on his face._

_"Nobody has freckles down in Atlantis?"_

_"Not that I am aware of."_

_"What about red hair?"_

_"I only know two people with red hair and their's lean toward the pink side of the color spectrum. Not as bright as yours. I must say it suits you."_

_"Thanks." Wally mumbled suddenly aware of how much larger Kaldur's hand was compared to his own. He turned red at the thought._

_"Do you do that a lot?"_

_"What?"_

_"Turn red. I have a friend named Tula who has skin and hair much your like own but I've yet to see her face heat up much."_

_"Well I have really pale skin, it's why I have freckles. I turn red really easily. I guess since she's underwater the cold water would stop her from turning red."_

_"Why are you guys holding hands?" Barry asked glaring at their conjoined hands then glaring at Kaldur._

"Overprotective Barry on the loose. Kaldur run for your life." Robin cackled.

"What about an overprotective Batman?" Artemis snickered as Robin let out a shudder.

"Between the two of them it's a wonder how Rob and Walls are allowed to be out after dark." Roy laughed.

_Instead of answering Kaldur trusted Wally's hand in Aquaman's face, "Look my king his hand is covered in speckles!"_

_"Freckles." Wally corrected._

_"My apologies. Freckles my king! Are they not fascinating."_

_"Very fascinating." Aquaman said amusement lacing his voice._

_"You can let go of his hand now." Barry grumbled._

_"Kaldur! What's it like in Atlantis? Are there mermaids please tell me there are mermaids!" Wally has launched on to Kaldur's shoulders and is shaking him while he speaks._

_Aquaman turns to Barry raising an eyebrow as if silently asking what happened to the shy little boy that was here moments ago._

_Barry shrugs at the man, "It just means he likes him."_

"Wally doesn't act like that around me?" M'gann pouts, "Does it mean he doesn't trust me?"

"I'm sure he trusts you with his life it's just he's not entirely comfortable with you. I mean a little of his true self shows up around you. All his compliments as cheesy as they may be are genuine." Robin explained.

"Look he's know me, Robin for years and Kal for two years before he met the three of you. Seeing his past can you blame him for being cautious. Everyone says that the Flash and Wally are too trusting when in fact they just give off the illusion of trusting you." Roy said pointing a finger, "So far you three are people he cares about but when it comes down to it he's still wary."

"He trusts me." Connor said abruptly.

Roy opened his mouth to argue but shut it rolling his eyes in defeat because for all he knows Wally really does trust the big guy.

Kaldur smiles slightly, Wally use to be exceedingly trusting still is to an extent. It's that vibrant open trust that makes him worry. He hides it well but on missions he worried about Wally as much as he does about Robin and Artemis, but the reasons are different. Artemis is a capable fighter but in the end she's only human and that thought scares him more than it should. Robin along with being human is also the youngest and even if he has the most experience he has yet to seen the true horrors of men and war as he has seen during his army days. Wally is a bright light that attracts moth. Moths that want to put out the light and break his spirit. He's too bright sometimes and Kaldur has days where he wants to lock him up in a room so he won't be hurt but he can't so that. He can't do that to any of them so he tries to protect them as best as he can. At the end if the day they're only human, even Wally with his speed. He only hopes for the best when they go out on missions cause honestly that's all he can do.

* * *

"Guys look were rescuing Superboy!" Dick points out.

_Sure enough the three of them Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad have just unlocked Superboy from his pod._

Roy, Artemis and M'gann focus intently on the scene seeing as they weren't there. Roy holds in a wince watching his pseudo-brothers get toss around like rag dolls. He wonders if he had stayed would he be apart of this team.

"Sorry." Connor mutters watching himself attack his future teammates.

"Dude. It's in the past." Dick smiles but it fades when he hears the screaming from the pods.

"Wally's not screaming." Kaldur pointed out.

"What?"

_Sure enough as they're being electrocuted and having blood stolen Wally doesn't make a sound._

"I didn't notice due to my own pain at the time."

"Do you think he went numb or that it was nothing compared to Dr. Donovan."

"I do not know my friend."

* * *

_Eventually, Superman walked over. He looked nervously at the teenage boy standing in front of him. "Uh…We'll figure something out for the two of you…the League will…I mean…For now, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."_

_"I don't think he likes me." Superboy sighed out._

_Wally walked over opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by Batman._

_"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said, walking over to the group with Aquaman and Flash. "All 52 levels. We need to make one thing clear…"_

_"You should've called!" Flash snapped, earning him a glare from Batman._

_"End results aside, we are not happy." Batman continued. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."_

_Aqualad straightened up. "I am sorry, but we will."_

_Aquaman frowned. "Aqualad, stand down."_

_"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight. We did what you have all trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful."_

_"Look, if this is about your treatment at the hall. The three of you." Flash began._

_"The four of us." Wally interrupted wrapping an arm around Superboy's shoulder. "And it's not"_

_"Batman," Robin said, stepping forward. "We're ready to use what you taught us. Or…why teach us at all?"_

_"Why should they tell us what to do?" Superboy snapped. "It's simple; get on board, or get out of the way."_

_"I'll need some time." Batman said._

_"What about Superboy?" Wally asked._

_"I could stay with..." He trailed off as Superman pointedly looked away._

_Wally bit his lip remembering how his own father used to treat him, "You can stay with me Supey!"_

_"Wally." Flash said dragging him away, and began speed talking. "I don't think that's a good idea."_

_"Look he has no where else to go. You and Aunt Iris took me in why can't you take him in."_

_"And reward you for running off without permission!"_

_"I wouldn't have ran off if you'd kept your promise! Why didn't you tell me about the Watchtower?_

_"Doesn't matter. Superboy can't stay with us."_

_"Why not? If Superboy can't stay with me then I'll stay with him!"_

_"Why do you care so much?"_

_"BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! I know how it feels to have a parent that doesn't want you. You didn't see his face Uncle Barry. I've never seen that look on anybody but myself. He needs a family."_

_"Fine, but were not through talking about you running off. "_

_"Thanks Uncle Barry!" Wally said hugging him._

_"Yo Supey you'll be staying with me for a few days."_

_"Are you sure. Flash doesn't seem happy."_

_"Course I'm sure! This is gonna be sweet!"_

"That's why you didn't know about Wally's parents he was already living with his aunt and uncle and you just assumed those were his parents." M'gann said.

"They treated him like their own."

* * *

_"Barry who is this?"_

_"Mom! This is Superboy." Wally says excitedly he misses her shocked face when he accidentally calls her mom to focused on Superboy. "He needed a place to stay and I figured since you and Uncle Barry took me in you wouldn't mind another stray." He finished kicking at the ground._

_"Wally sweetie you're not a stray." She says kissing his cheek, and makes her way over to Superboy, and ruffles his hair "And neither are you. Wally take him to go get changed and a shower you both reek. Barry will explain everything else I need to know."_

_"Awesome! Come on Superboy!" He shouted pulling him up the stairs towards his room, "You're gonna love it here."_

_"Okay wow! We do stink! Do you know how to shower?"_

_"Yes the genomorphs taught me basic life functions."_

_"Awesome great! So technically you're like a big five-year old. I'm gonna find some clothes for you to wear. We need to get you out of that outfit" Wally said rummaging threw his wardrobe. He turned around a handful of clothes, "Lucky for you I have some-Supey!" He screeched covering his eyes._

_"What did I so something wrong."_

_"You're naked!"_

_"You said I needed to get out of these clothes!"_

_"In the bathroom! So the genomorphs taught you basic human skills to live but not basic human social skills great. You don't get naked unless you know what I'm not even going there. Just don't get naked in front of other people. You're suppose to change in when your alone."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine." Wally said uncovering his eyes and glancing down feeling his cheeks heat up, "Though I see why they call you Super."_

"Super indeed." Artemis said licking her lips.

"I still can't believe you got naked in front of him! Did you see his face?" Dick laughed.

"No! Did you hear his voice?" Roy joined in.

Connor blushed at their laughter he didn't know any better.

_Wally stretched as Superboy left to go shower. He grabbed a few clothes heading to his aunt and uncles bathroom while Superboy showered in his own._

_"Hey Supey, wear are your old clothes. I'll put them in the wash." Wally yawned walking back inside._

_"Did I do that?" Superboy asked._

_"What these?" Wally asked gesturing to the bruises, "Only a few. The rest were from a doctor with no nose. Beside I've had worse. No biggie?"_

"Wally's bruises are worse then mine." Kaldur muttered.

"Well he was the distraction. I can't believe it though I asked him about it later that day and he's told me they'd all healed already." Robin fumed.

"He just didn't wanna worry you. It's also possible he thought they did heal. If he couldn't feel any pain he might've not of noticed them until he cleaned up." Artemis said trying to help them get rid of their guilt.

_"Aren't you gonna put a shirt on?"_

_"Nah, dude. I burn right through me when I sleep."_

_"Oh." Superboy muttered._

_"Tomorrow's a school day. But I got permission to bring you in as an observer not to mention it's a half day so you'll interact with people whose age you are erm look like? Then I can take you to the mall for some new clothes. I still can't believe those are too big for you."_

_Superboy fixed the collar of the too big shirt he was wearing drowning when it slid off his shoulder, "Why do you have this you're small."_

_"Thanks for the boost of self-confidence Supey. Hal got it for me it was suppose to be a gift for his friend Kilowagg but he sent me the wrong gift and Kilowagg got my present. Said I'll grow into them. I don't know if he was just teasing me because I'm short or what I'll never know."_

_"But you run fast. Being small and slight makes you move faster. If you were my height and build you'd move slower." Superboy says he doesn't mention the fact that he's a good two heads taller than the redhead or that he looks really fragile and breakable with all the bruises littering his body some caused by his own hand._

_"Never thought of it that way. Thanks Supey. Roy calls it my sex shirt and said if I ever get a girl I could have her wear it in the morning after sex." Wally snorted, "I'm pretty sure you'll be the only person wearing that shirt. Or those pants. Anyway you can sleep on the bed and I'll stay on the floor."_

_"But it's your bed."_

_"Which you've never slept in before. You're also the guest anyway I don't mind, I can fall asleep anywhere." Wally yawns. "Night Supey."_

_The door slams open just as they're dozing off and Barry scans the room._

_"Uncle Barry? What's going on?" Wally asks eyes drooping._

_"Just checking."_

_"M'Night." Wally mumbles flopping on his makeshift mattress._

"What was that all about?" Artemis asked.

"Oh ever since Barry found out Wally's bisexual he became a lot more protective."

"Wally's bisexual!" Artemis shouted, "But all the flirting and the hitting on...I mean seriously?"

"It's more of a curiosity he still likes girls as much as ever if the playboy stash he's got hidden in his closet is anything. I don't know he's not afraid to admit that he finds dudes just as hot as he finds girls." Roy shrugged.

"Dude that's bi."

"He's only kissed two dudes and one of them made him think he was gay and he started crying. Not to mention he's kissed like ten chicks."

"True I guess." Robin shrugged.

"So Wally's straight but bi-curious." Artemis clarified.

"Why does it matter if Wally likes girls or boys?" M'gann asked, "On Mars we take the form of whatever pleasures ourselves or our partners."

"In Atlantis, nobody cares about who you take into your bed."

"Because M'gann the human world is a mess." Robin tskd shaking his head.

"Did you just quote The Little Mermaid?" Artemis asked a smile stretching across her lips.

"Maybe."

"Anyway it doesn't matter. Barry's always been protective I feel sorry whatever chick or dude he finally decides to date." Roy said.

"Imagine if Barry had shown up when Connor was naked."

Roy let out a shudder turning to look at Connor. "Dude you got lucky."

* * *

_Wally let out a yawn as he sat up rubbing his eyes._

_"Sleep well Supey? Supey?" He stood up looking around. "Where'd you go?"_

_Wally huffed looking around his room before yanking open the closet and letting out a sigh of relief._

_"Why are you in the closet?"_

_Superboy opened his eyes staring down at the little redhead. "Morning."_

_"Why are you in the closet?"_

_"It felt open...I don't know."_

_"You felt safer in the closet."_

_"Something like that."_

_"I guess that's explainable me I hate small spaces. At least this way I get my bed back. Now come on I gotta take you to school._

_"What's school like?" Connor asked._

_"It's cool I guess. I switched schools there were problems at my old school. This one is nicer and the students aren't as mean about the fact that I jumped two grades ahead."_

_"Nicer how is one school nicer than the other. Aren't all schools institutions were children spend eight hours a day learning information that will help them in the future."_

_"Yeah, I meant student wise. Kids can be cruel Supey." Wally muttered. "They're not as mean here. I miss my old friends though. You would've loved them James and Hartley. I have no friends here but it's better then being picked on every day. Anyway enough rambling were gonna be late."_

_"Am I your friend?"_

_"Duh. Actually it's pretty cool you're like another big brother after Roy. Or maybe I'm the big brother cause I had to teach you how to tie your shoes." Wally says before suddenly slapping his head._

_"What. What's wrong?"_

_"I can't call you Supey. You need a name how about Kon? I heard in a show, but I was half asleep so I don't know if I heard it wrong. Anyway you can be my cousin who's staying with is for a while."_

_Superboy merely shrugs following after the hyperactive teen. His rambling surprisingly soothing._

_Superboy glanced around at all the students shifting closer to Wally._

_"Dude what's wrong?"_

_"Everyone keeps talking about me."_

_"What, oh right super hearing."_

_"Why are they talking about me?"_

_"It depends what are they saying."_

_"Stud muffin. What's that?"_

_Wally blushes turning red as he scans Superboy's body. "Right I can't believe I didn't notice. I saw you in the nude." He mumbles to himself before addressing Superboy. "All the girls think you're hot. You're a chick magnet."_

_Superboy hopes he doesn't have to attend school he already knows everything and all the students are dull and boring. Except Wally. He likes Wally because he's nice. But the other students don't and Superboy tells himself that he's gonna look it for Wally. He has to protect him because Wally likes him and he's nice to him when he doesn't have to be._

_Schools out and Wally's at his locker grabbing the books he needs for homework. Afterwards they're heading for the mall and Wally is gonna buy him clothes. A man named Bruce Wayne has provided them with a credit card for all sorts of necessities. A giggling group of girls have been staring at them or more particularly him and Superboy is ready to yell at them to go away when one girl walks over to them._

_"Hey Walter who's your friend?" She giggled playing with a strand of her brown hair._

_"It's Wally."_

_"Yeah whatever. So mind introducing me?"_

_"Sure Kon this Mandy. Mandy, this is Kon, he's my cousin."_

_"Nice to meet you." She giggled dragging him over to her friends brushing past Wally. "This is Caitlin and this is Dominique."_

"She was very rude." M'gann says.

"Baywatch didn't even notice."

"I think it's more because he's use to physical bullying not verbal bullying. Haven't you notice you call him Baywatch, Kid Mouth, etc...etc. But he never does anything unless you elbow him or something." Robin answers.

_Superboy grunts eyeing the three girls and turns back to where Wally is waiting for him._

_"Look can we make this quick."_

_"So Kon are you single?"_

_"I'm with Wally."_

_Mandy blinks for a second before laughing, "You're hysterical."_

_Superboy takes a step back, only for Mandy to pull him forward._

_"I haven't invited you to my party yet."_

_"Party?"_

_"Yep it's tomorrow at eight be there or he square." She says handing him a white envelope._

_"Um I have to see if Wally-"_

_"Say no more." She interrupts handing him a second envelope, "There I gave you're dorky cousin an invitation now you have to come."_

_She walks away with her friends flipping her hair and Wally scrambles up to him in an instant._

_"So what did she want?"_

_Wordlessly Superboy hands him the invitations as they make their way back to his house._

_"Dude! You got invited to a senior party! Which I mean I guess you are. It's still cool. Uncle Barry has got to let us go!" Wally rushes out. "Anyway I'll drop my stuff at home and then we can hang out."_

* * *

_"Wally why doesn't he like me?" Superboy asked bluntly staring down at his hands._

_Wally looked up thinking about the events that led up to this question. They never made it to the mall on Friday, Wally had decided that Superboy need a crash course in how to eat cookies, and pie and just about everything else he could find or convince his aunt to make._

_Wally had taken Superboy to the mall earlier today, when Tommy and Tuppence Terror had shown up. They had tied bandanas to their faces and went to stop them from robbing the Hewlett's Jewlwey store. All was going well when Superman and Flash showed up._

_Superman had taken one look at his clone and turned away in disgust. Wally couldn't do anything but shake his head in disappointment as he led Superboy out of the mall._

_"My dad didn't want me either, neither did my mom. Look Supey I know it hurts. You keep wondering what it is you do wrong and trying to get in their good graces. Trust me on this don't bother. Superman is a good guy, and idiot but nonetheless a genuine nice guy. He'll come around. There are worse things he could do besides ignore you." Wally sighed._

_Superboy stared at him in confusion weren't Barry and Iris his parents? It must be one of those things about being a regular kid that he didn't understand._

_"Come on. I'll show you how to make s'mores. We can go camp in the backyard. You can see the moon more clearly."_

_"What about the senior party?"_

_"Party schmarty." Wally grinned waving it off, "Besides that invitation was originally just for you. Robin is suppose to be coming over and just because they invited a fifteen year old doesn't mean they'll be wiling to tolerate a thirteen year old."_

"Aw he missed the party for you." M'gann cooed, "That's so sweet."

"I guess Baywatch does have redeeming qualities."

Connor stayed silent watching as Wally dragged him to his house. The small redheaded boy who had been quick to open his doors.

He still visited Iris and Barry when he could find time. Not much had changed. Wally was still the slender redheaded boy with the open green eyes and a friendly grin. Connor remembered this being one of the reasons why he often sought to protect the boy.

Wally had promise to give him the moon and had subsequently given him just that along with the rest of the world. Connor himself had made a silent promise to always protect him. To protect the boy who didn't mind when he asked dumb questions about human culture. The boy who didn't scared when he was angry and tried to cheer him up. The boy who had showed him that blood and genetics had nothing to do with family.

* * *

**Before I get hate reviews let me say one thing THIS IS NOT A SLASH STORY.**

**I made Wally bisexual because I see him as appreciating all type of beauty male or female. It doesn't change anything about the sorry expect for maybe Iris and Barry being more protective. BTW the angst chapter was him coming to terms with being bi. Hope it doesn't offend anybody.**

**This is the first story where I actually have the ending planned out I feel so proud of myself.**

**Aqualad had to go through mandatory military volunteer service at the age of like fourteen I think he finished it.**

**I'll be calling Robin Dick if the memories has Robin in it. So yeah.**

**Any questions let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Speedemonforever: He won't be paired up with any dudes. Also next chapter up by Sunday like I promised. Or did I promise Sat?**

**M1ssM3rcy: You review made me smile. Thanks.**

**Thunderman24: It's like you're reading my mind. Roy having a MLP collection would be hilarious I'll try to put in my next story. He's a secret bronie.**

**So yeah the episodes we've watched them like a million times no need for repeats so this is just scenes I felt took place after the episode for us ended or the parts we don't get to see because you know time limit and all that.**

* * *

_"See I already trust you with my secret identity." Wally grinned._

_'Mostly because the moment secret identity was mentioned all of ours popped into your head and you realize that Superboy only has that name.' He thought to himself._

"Is that true?" Dick asked.

"Yes." M'gann blushed, "I keep my mind open and when you heard him say secret identity yours popped into your mind and I read it. I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"It's cool I mean I guess it doesn't matter anymore." He shrugged, "Well it's another explanation for why you weren't shocked at my name."

_Wally could feel his heartbeat faster, his stomach curl up and his mouth go dry. Is this what love felt like? Did Barry feel like this every time he looked at Iris? The need to vomit, whenever Hal looked at Carol._

_He never had a chance with Poison Ivy, but here he did. They were so alike yet so different, and those differences mattered a lot more than one would think. He wanted to yell and scream and throw up at the same time. His throat felt like he had swallowed a bunch of rocks._

"I didn't know Wally liked me that much." M'gann whispered. Now she felt guilty she had never given the hyperactive teen a chance.

_"I like your shirt."_

_With those four words, Wally felt his heart crumble. He felt like throwing up. Or course she'd go for Super. Why bother with the geeky redhead when she could have Mr. Tall, Dark, and handsome. He wanted to cry, his chest hurt he wanted to cry so badly. Superboy liked her too. judging by the smile he gave. He didn't smile at any girl until now. It wasn't fair but he couldn't even bring himself to be mad at Superboy it wasn't his fault. Didn't stop the fact that it hurt._

"I didn't know if I had known." Connor muttered.

"Don't beat yourself up. Wally made his decision." Roy shrugged.

_Wally yawned as he walked out his room. He was spending the night at Mt. Justice mostly to help Super get into the feel of living there._

_"Hi Wally."_

_Wally jumped seeing M'gann in the kitchen. "What are you doing up?"_

_"I couldn't sleep. You?"_

_"Midnight snacks." Wally shrugged grinning sheepishly; as he pulled out a box from the fridge._

_He ate in silence for a bit before turning to M'gann "So what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"_

_"M'gann."_

_"It's just." She sighed, "Everything is so different her. On Mars we communicate through minds. Were all connected. Here it's so lonely Uncle J'onn isn't in within reach and I feel so alone. Our minds they're like you're hearts. We want to be with someone but earthlings like yourself they're not use to sharing minds."_

_Wally bit his lip staring at the Martian. Loneliness was an awful feeling. "You can connect with my mind if you want. Just you can't look at my past. But from here on out I'll share a mind with you."_

_"Wally that is so sweet!" M'gann squealed flying toward him and wrapping him in a hug._

_"Your welcome." He blushed._

"Weren't you worried about what you could find in his mind?" Artemis asked, "I know I would have been."

"I was kind of at first. But he's actually really shy. At least he is when we're alone so...I mean I didn't worry much." M'gann said trying to figure out a way to properly answer her.

* * *

_"Nice entrance Baywatch."_

_Wally looked up staring at the girl in green. He was gonna throw up she was just like the girls at school. She was gonna turn all his friends against him and he'd lose the only friends he has._

Artemis bit her lip guilty, "I didn't know. I was just trying I mean."

"Artemis relax. He teased you too." Robin said.

"In self defense." Artemis protested.

_"Roy you look..."_

_"Replaceable."_

_"It's not like that."_

_Wally felt his hatred for the girl grow, how could they replace Roy like that? The one person his age who knew everything about him and didn't care. The one person who always looked out for him. Why would Ollie do that?_

"You know." Artemis started her voice heavy, "I thought Wally had a man crush on you. Or that he hated me. I get it now. You've always been his rock and with me there it met his rock was gone."

Roy merely shrugged, stretching his hands above his head. "Yeah, it wasn't just about me being his rock though."

_"Roy are you okay?" Wally asked, opening the door to Roy's apartment. He already knew from experience that one shouldn't leave Roy alone when he was feeling hurt._

_"How the fuck do you think I feel?" Roy asked. "It's only been one month and he's already replaced me! What if I decided to join you guys?"_

_"You were thinking of joining us."_

_"Doesn't matter anymore. How long do you think he's had her just waiting for me to screw up?"_

_"Roy that's not true." Wally sighed, pulling him into a reluctant hug, "I had to beg and beg for The Flash to let me become his sidekick. You tried to help Green Arrow and got your ass handed to you but he took you in without a second glance. It anyone should be worrying about being replaced it's me. I'm not as fast as Flash."_

_"It still stings." Roy muttered, "I wanna strangle all of them."_

_"I know what'll make you feel better. Well two things."_

_"What?"_

_"First, Artemis isn't your replacement. After you threaten her for our sake which was really sweet of you by the way." He winked._

_"Oh shut up." Roy mumbled punching him in the arm._

_"I followed her home."_

"He what!" Artemis shouted, "How? When? Why didn't I notice?"

"Because you and the villains expect him to be loud and bumbling so it'll make it easier for him to catch you off guard." Robin shrugged.

_"Pervert."_

_"That's not it at all. I looked away when she changed. Anyway her parents are a lot to be desired."_

_"Whoa."_

_"Yeah, so obviously Batman and Green Arrow know about that. Maybe she's here to turn over a new leaf. And no I'm not telling you who her parents are."_

_"Still don't trust her." Roy growled, punching a wall._

_"Well duh. Second good news lets to vent out your frustration in the red light district."_

_"Do you even know what that is?" Roy asked scandalized._

_"Not exactly but you say you go there all the time to vent out frustration." Wally shrugged grinning._

_Roy__ blushed, coughing. "Do you know where it is?"_

_"No."_

_"Perfect let's go."_

"He's fifteen and didn't know about the red light district?" Artemis snorted.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't the only one." Roy snickered taking a glance at the rest of the team.

"I know now!" Robin protested hotly, "So where'd you take him?"

"To some underground illegal fighting thing. Don't remember we just beat people up and stuff."

"So what is the red light district?" Kaldur asked.

Both Artemis and Robin turned red while Roy rolled his eyes, "Have your mentor explain it you. That goes for you two too." He said pointing at a confused Superboy and M'gann.

"I wonder how the man of steel will handle that?" Artemis snickered.

"How much you wanna bet he doesn't." Robin grinned.

* * *

_"How can a person become so bullheaded in a span of fifteen years?" Kent asked_

_"Magic doesn't exist."_

_"You have some flowing through your veins. Had you not have any magical abilities the helmet would've crushed your head and killed you."_

_"I don't have any magic in my veins!" Wally protested._

_"I can see your soul. You can't hide from your past."_

_"Shut up!" Wally shouted as he took the helmet off. "What did Nelson know anyway?"_

* * *

_"Rob, boy is it good to see a familiar face." Wally grinned hugging the boy wonder._

_"KF!" He smiled, "Back at ya!"_

_Artemis snatched her hand away the minute she got her memories back and Wally inwardly sighed. Why did she still hate him, was he that horrible a person._

"He's so insecure and all I do is tease him all the time." Artemis sighed

_"Wally do you still have to flirt with me all the time?" M'gann asked._

_"Hey." Wally protested holding up his hands in defense, "You could just let the rest of the team know you're dating. But according to them you're not and I'm an oblivious goof who can't take a hint. Besides it's hilarious to watch Super get mad and not be able to do anything about it."_

_"You're a horrible person." M'gann giggled slapping his arm._

_"Watch the guns." He smirked flexing._

_M'gann rolled her eyes, turning to the kitchen. "I read something about snicker doodle cookies online. Would you like some tomorrow?"_

_"I wish babe but I'm allergic to cinnamon. Go ahead and make them I'm sure the team would love some."_

_"No one else eats my cooking but you." She pouted._

_"I don't see why. You're getting better and I'm not even saying that just to win you over anymore." He winked, "I'll tell them tomorrow."_

_"Please as if they'll believe you."_

_"Hello Wally, you're right."_

_M'gann giggled as she looked at the TV. Wally truly was one of a kind._

"Wait he knew you guys were dating the whole time?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Wally just liked to tease Connor." M'gann giggled.

"He is such a troll. Even more so than you Mr. We'll laugh about this someday." She said pointing at Robin who shrugged and smirked.

"What can I say I taught him everything he knows?"

* * *

_"Humph your team." Wally sneered brushing past Aqualad._

"Gosh Kaldur I'm so sorry." Artemis said.

"As am I?" Kaldur muttered, "If I had just told you."

"I can we why you didn't." Connor interrupted watching familiar events go down.

"We shouldn't have behaved the way we did." M'gann said.

"She's right. We were acting like brats." Robin added.

_Wally paced in front of Aqualad's room stopping and standing in front of the door every five seconds or so._

_Taking a deep breath he stopped knocking on the door, waiting for the door to open._

_"Wally what are you-" Aqualad was cut off as Wally launched himself at him hugging him._

_"I'm so sorry." He mumbled, "You are a great leader. And I'm sorry."_

_Aqualad pushed him away a look of shock and confusion on his face, "It's okay I'm not mad."_

"He apologized that day." Robin muttered, "I didn't apologize until two minutes ago."

"It's okay. The fact that you guys voted to keep me leader was apology enough." Kaldur smiled.

* * *

_"Artemis! Nooooo!" Wally shouted if he had been just a little faster he could've saved her._

Artemis watched with interest. She had always wondered what had happened after she died.

_"Every last alien they're dad every single fucking one of them." Wally shouted hitting his fists against the bio ship._

_Why wasn't I faster? It should've been me. Why wasn't it me?_

_!*!_

_"It's not a disintegration beam it's a teleportation ray. Artemis isn't dead." Wally said, as everyone cheered._

"Really?" Artemis asked, "He believes that."

"In case you haven't noticed Kid, kinda lives in denial." Roy pointed out.

_"You knew didn't you? You knew that they dead. That there weren't survivors. You willingly sacrificed Superboy for the mission." Wally said._

_Robin didn't respond instead turning to Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter, "You guys go! We'll follow after we blow the doors."_

_Robin and Wally stared at each other, sharing a brief hug. "It's been an honor."_

_"Best friends."_

_"Till the very end."_

Roy bit his lip watching as the kids he considered family willingly have they're lives for the sake or everyone else's.

_Wally could only stare in horror as Robin was disintegrated before his eyes. There was a loud explosion then silence. Why was he still alive? It hurt to move and he could feel blistering heat surrounding him. His speed healing had kicked in, but be had no energy. His throat hurt and everything was going dark._

"I thought he died right after me!" Robin shouted, "I didn't know he lived through the explosion."

_!*!_

_Wally woke up with a scream stuck in his throat looking around. He curled up on the metal slab he was on half listening to what was going on._

_"Wally wake up! It's just a nightmare!"_

_Wally shot up wiping tears off his face as he looked up at the worried faces of his aunt and uncle._

_"Are you okay?" Iris asked._

_"It was horrible. I just keep picturing everyone dying over and over." He sobbed. "You guys, Robin the Garrick's, M'gann, even..." He choked on a sob, 'Even Anita.'_

_"That stupid man!" Iris shouted, "I have half a mind to tell that Batman what for!"_

_"No!" Wally protested, "Please can you just...can you guys just stay with me."_

_"Of course." Barry smiled both him and Iris sliding into the too small bed trapping him in the middle._

_"I love you guys." He whispered._

_"We love you too." Iris said kissing his forehead_

_"Please don't ever leave me."_

_"We'll do our best." Barry said softly._

* * *

_"You're in denial." Black Canary said bluntly._

_"I'm cool with that." Wally shrugged, giving her a false grin._

_I've been in denial my whole life I'm not gonna stop now._

* * *

_Wally ran through the streets of Central City heading towards the Rouge's hideout._

_"Trickster! Are you in there?"_

_The door opened and James flew at Wally. "Baby Flash, everyone's gone. I'm all alone. Sam, Len they're all gone!"_

_"James relax. Don't worry my teammates and I are working on it. They'll be back soon. Look I need you to help look after the kids in Central and Keystone if you can while I help my teammates okay? Can you that?"_

_"You can count on me Baby Flash."_

_"Good to know."_

"Did he really leave his cities in the hands of a villain?" Artemis asked.

"Somebody has to take care of those kids." Robin muttered. "I hope Gordon did the same."

_"Protège-les." Wally said, on the screen in French. Everyone needed to work together if they were gonna get through this._

"I never knew he could speak French until this incident." M'gann said

"When you can go anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds it helps to speak the language." Robin chuckled.

_"Did you call home?" Artemis asked._

_"No answer." Wally mumbled._

_"You could Zeta there."_

_"I've been collecting kids all day. I don't need to see another empty house."_

_!*!_

_"Zatanna. I know this might not mean much but I just wanna say things aren't as bad as they seem." Wally said resting a hand on her shoulder._

_"How would you know?" She snapped, glaring at him._

_"Yeah figured you'd say that. Just so you know I live with my uncle and aunt. I haven't seen my parents in years. Make of that what you will."_

_"How do you stay so happy all the time?" She sniffed wiping her eyes._

_Wally grinned at her, "I didn't smile enough as a kid. I'm trying to make up for that now."_

M'gann hummed to herself, "You know I just realized something about Wally."

"What?"

"When he's with the team he acts like a goofball because he wants us, his only friends to always be happy. Seeing us smile makes him smile. But the real him...is shy, quiet and insecure complete opposite of how he is around the team."

"You'd never realize how damaged and fragile somebody can be under a smile." Kaldur said.

* * *

_"You're getting closer babe." Wally snickered._

_M'gann rolled her eyes pecking Wally on the forehead._

_"Should we tell him?" Robin asked._

_"Please allow me." Artemis asked._

_Wally sighed inwardly of course she'd be the one that would try and bring down his spirits on his birthday. He grinned to himself that was Artemis for ya._

"Don't treat Wally any different after this." Roy told her seeing the guilty expression on her face, "He's never minded how you treated him before and he won't mind after this."

_"I heard that you like souvenirs. Please take this." Queen Perdita said holding out the sword._

_"No thanks." Wally smiled, "I have a better souvenir in mind."_

_!*!_

_"Congrats on saving a whole country dude." Robin congratulated._

_"Thanks." Wally smiled staring at the box that had carried the heart. This was a much better souvenir. And seeing Queen Perdita's smile was the best present of all._

* * *

_"Kid Flash you came!" Perdita shouted running at the boy._

_Wally picked her up swinging her around, "Course I did. Can't deny a royal invitation from the Queen now can I?" He winked._

_Perdita giggled as she was set down, "I want to show you all that Vlatava has to offer."_

_"I'm looking forward to it my highness."_

_"So what will I be eating?"_

_Perdita had dragged him to the kitchen she had in her castle. Apparently she has been informed that he was a big eater._

_"Dobos Torte!" Perdita grinned, "It's my favorite!"_

_"What's it taste like? Look like?" He said eagerly._

_"See for yourself." Perdita giggled pointing at the plate._

_"Dude this looks amazing! You know I should bring you out to Central City sometime."_

_"I'd like that."_

"Wow that looks good." Robin whimpered.

"I wonder how they make that?" M'gann asked.

_Dobos Torte was a chocolate butter cream five layered sponge cake covered in caramel._

_"This is amazing."_

_"I'm glad you like it. I'm also glad you came."_

_"Told you I would didn't I? Besides I wouldn't miss hanging out with a friend."_

_"Friends." Perdita murmured, "I like the sound of that."_

_"So do I. But you know what else I like the sound of?" Wally said holding up his plate. "Seconds."_

_Perdita blinked shaking her head and laughing. Kid Flash was quite the character._

* * *

_"Artemis just so you know you are a real archer and you have nothing to prove. At least not to me."_

_"Thanks Wally."_

"I guess I'm sorry and I'm not sorry about how I acted during that mission." Roy shrugged, "In a way I was right."

"I know." Artemis scowled watching the scene.

_"You know." Kid Flash said throwing the Sai at Artemis' feet and snatching the tracker from her hand, "This is a better souvenir."_

_Artemis watched him go, hugging herself she had just gained his trust and now she had lost it again._

* * *

_"When were you gonna tell me you were dating Cheshire? The girl who drowned me."_

_"We're not dating! Besides she just messing with me! She's obsessed."_

_"So you're saying if she wasn't evil you wouldn't date her?" Wally said cheekily._

_"I don't know maybe. I have a hot chick who wants to date me. If she wasn't evil."_

_Wally snickered wait till he found out who she really was._

* * *

"Cheshire is your sister!" Roy shouted.

They had just watched Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian reveal their secrets to the team.

"Why do you care?" Artemis snapped.

"Because were dating that's why!"

"You're dating my sister!"

"Somebody's not feeling the aster." Robin snickered.

"Can it dweeb." Artemis shouted, "You're dating a villain."

"She's half a villain now. She's more like Catwoman she doesn't kill people as much any more."

"I can't believe this!" Artemis shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey she helped me save your butts. When I found you guys. You were all knocked in the park and some creeps were trying to feel you guys up."

"So where's you take our bodies."

"To my apartment."

"She knows where you live."

"Not that bad a thing. Catwoman knows where Batman lives and his secret identity." Robin pointed out.

"We're not talking about batman right now."

Kaldur, M'gann and Connor turned to each other as Robin joined the argument this was gonna take a while.

* * *

_"Kryptonite hurts." Superboy muttered._

_"That's why Batman keeps it in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault in the Batcave... Well, more like a whelmingly penetrable vault." Robin said._

"I still can't believe I was the mole." Roy muttered, shaking his head.

"Don't blame yourself. It could've easily been me, KF or Aqualad."

"But it wasn't." Roy protested. "I was the one who go captured by Cadmus and got there orders implanted into my brain."

"It's over now." Artemis shrugged, "It doesn't matter now."

* * *

"It's our fight with Grodd." Connor stated, "That means Wally should be waking up soon."

_"Get your paws off me you darn, dirty ape!" Kid Flash shouted power kicking the ape off of him. "I've always wanted to say that!"_

_Grodd landing across for him in a heap standing up, "Why do you hide who you are? With your intellect we could rule the world."_

_"What are you talking about? I'm just as smart as everybody else."_

_"I am a genius. You think you can fool me? I know all the secrets of the justice League. Including yours."_

_"I don't have any secrets I'm an open book."_

_"Poor child, unwanted by his mother-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Beaten by his father."_

_"You don't know anything."_

_"Murderer of his friend."_

_Kid Flash let out a scream of rate blindly launching himself at Gorilla Grodd who slammed him into the ground._

_'Wally don't worry we're coming to help.'_

_"M'gann. What?"_

_"Calling for reinforcements. I'm sure your friends would love to know all about your secrets."_

_"No I have no secrets!"_

* * *

_"Why did you guys show up?" Kid Flash hissed, "I could have handled it."_

_"Yeah it definitely looked like you were handling it while that monkey was kicking your butt." Artemis snapped._

_"He's a gorilla. Besides no matter what it looked like I had it under control. Now were all trapped."_

_Artemis snorted muttering under her breath._

_"We just wanted to help." Miss Martian said._

_"Yeah, I know it's just." Kid Flash sighed, changing the subject, "Anybody got a banana for ape face over here?"_

_"Seize your incessant talking at once." Gorilla Grodd said._

_"So what are you working on?" Kid Flash asked._

_"Who would have thought little Flash needed help to take me on."_

_"I didn't, they just showed up."_

_"Well since they're here might as well test out my new invention on them."_

_"What's the invention?"_

_"It allows people to go into the mind of whoever they choose, learning everything about them, viewing their memories." Grodd grinned, "If it's a success I'll sell it to those pathetic meat bags you call villains. I'm sure they'd love to have information on you. But for now we'll try it on you six."_

_"Whatever." Robin muttered._

_"Now, I'm gonna trap five of you into the darkest most tortured mind of your group."_

_The team tensed their eyes scanning from Robin and Artemis._

_"I wasn't taking about them, watching your parents fall to their deaths and being raised by villains isn't that horrifying. I was talking about you Little Flash." Grodd said._

_It was silent as the team looked at the ape wondering if he was joking._

_Robin merely stared in shock how did the ape know about his past?_

_"I'm a genius. I know all your secrets. But none of them intrigued me as much as this creature." Gorilla Grodd said flicking Kid Flash's head._

_Artemis laughed first, "I think you need to check your facts dude, there's nothing scary about Kid Flash except maybe the way he eats."_

_"Yeah, nothing scary about me at all." Kid Flash rushed out nervously._

_"That's were your wrong." Grodd spoke, placing a helmet on Kid Flashes head and pressing a button.__"Enjoy your nap." He said leaving the room._

_Electricity shot out of Kid Flash's helmet zapping the rest of his teammates into unconsciousness._

* * *

"Now what? We should be-" M'gann stopped as he fell to the ground clutching her head followed by the rest of her teammates.

"What's happening?"

"Wally's waking up! He can't handle all or our subconscious's inside his own!"

The world around them began to break and shatter as the team began to fall into abyss

There was a loud earth shattering scream, Wally's.

"Wally where are you?"

There was no answer as the screaming grew louder and louder.

* * *

The Justice League was spread out at waiting for their protégés to awaken when the screaming started.

"What's wrong?" Hal shouted, staring in horror as Wally screamed bloody murder clawing at himself. The rest of the team twitched and fidgeted but for the most part silent.

"Help me hold him down." Flash said grabbing on his arms, "He'll hurt himself."

Batman, Green Arrow and Hal ran to him helping him hold down Wally who was struggling against them.

"I think that they maybe be awakening."

Miss Martian woke up first, eyes glowing as she clutched her head.

"M'gann are you okay?" Martian Manhunter asked rushing to her side.

"Uncle J'onn." She whispered before falling back into unconsciousness.

Red Arrow woke up next lying on the floor. "What the." He whispered before passing out again.

"Roy!"

"Look Wally's stop screaming." Black Canary pointed out, he was still however clawing at himself. "What's happening?"

"They are coming out of Wally's subconscious. Once they are all out, he should calm down." Martian Manhunter said.

Soon enough they had all awoken, except for Robin, Wally had calmed down considerably and was fidgeting slightly.

Robin woke up clutching his head.

"Robin how do you feel?" Batman asked he knew that within seconds the boy would pass out.

"I feel funny. My head hurts like..." Robin stopped abruptly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

Wally had stopped moving and now lay completely still along with the team.

"Now what."

"They should awaken momentarily. Sharing a subconscious is a lot different then sharing thoughts. The stress may have been too much for them to handle so they have to regain their strength."

"At least the worst is over." Wonder Woman said.

Flash grimaced staring at the still form of his nephew, that's what you think.

* * *

**Wally's finally awake! How does he react to everybody knowing his darkest secrets? I'll give you a hint not well.**

**Roy is not a clone instead, Cadmus put a sleeper agent in his mind waiting for the right moment to strike. Artemis and Wally didn't kiss at the end of Auld Acquaintance and that's about it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**21isawesome: I'm getting use to it. I just felt their relationship in the show was kinda forced. I wanted their relationship to be more like Raven and Beastboy from Teen Titans or Jimmy and Cindy from Jimmy Neutron. Where they have moments but it doesn't come out of nowhere you know. Also you never told me whom you wanted to cameo. I also put in a smidgen of Spitfire in here for you.**

**Thunderman24: There was a fanfic I read about that happening it was kinda crackish I forgot what it was called though.**

**M3rcy: After this it's the last chapter. I made this one kinda short because I wanted the other one to be short and end in the special way I wrote it.**

**Sassbrat: Wrote some just for you.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: They all awoke I just didn't write it out. I could go back and write it out if you want.**

* * *

_"Or did you forget like you forgot to tell us about the mole."_

_"What kind of test?"_ _"He probably wants me to kill you."_

_"They're dead! Every single alien. If it's the last thing I do!"_

_"It doesn't matter how many fall. For new heroes, will always rise to carry on: bringing on their resources, their skills, their talents to bear to defeat the enemy."_

_"He doesn't like being called an "it.""_

_"I have no idea what I need to do."_ _"Have faith in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny."_

_"Alfred! Call me Wally!"_

_"And that's not your arrow... But that means..."_ _"Speedy!"_ _"He has our backs!"_

_" I left you behind because you know my back story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity."_ _"Dude, that's what a best pal's for."_

_"You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here."_

_"I'm falling. Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"_ _"Don't know, but it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."_

_"You may call me Dr. Donovan."_

_"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon."_

_"You won't send me away?"_ _"Never."_

_"What are you grinning about?"_ _"One word: souvenir."_ _"Two words: gorilla lice."_ _"Huh?"_ _"Oh man!"_

_"You here to save us or fry us?"_ _"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."_

_"Don't worry, I'm almost there."_ _"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?"_ _"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking."_

_"I'm Kid Flash fastest boy alive."_

_"The Wallman's in the house! Let's get this party star—ed."_

_"You're such a disgrace. Where did you get that ugly red hair from."_

_"Mom why do you hate me?"_

_"What did I do?"_

_"Dad I'm sorry."_

_"My name is Anita."_

_"Don't worry Wally. We'll meet again I promise."_

_"Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone. Please."_

Wally woke up with a start, breathing hard.

"Wally you're awake!" Flash said wrapping his arms around him, "I was so worried."

He looked around in confusion, his teammates were awake and they all looked fine for the most part and most of the league was here? What was going on?

Flash caught his gaze, and started to explain, "Your teammates woke up a while ago. M'gann was first and the last was Robin he woke up an hour again. We've all been waiting for you to wake up since Gorilla Grodd attacked."

"I don't." He groaned rubbing his head, "What happened?"

Flash bit his lip, rubbing soothing circles around his back, "Gorilla Grodd trapped you and your friends in your mind. They saw all your memories kiddo and I had to tell my teammates why I was so worried about you in the first place."

"What?" Wally asked, a feeling of dread running down his body.

"They know kid. They know everything."

Wally paled his skin going white as his freckles stood out on end.

"Are you okay?"

"I think." Wally trailed off feeling his stomach churn, nausea building up. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Walls-"

Wally let out a groan turning on his side and throwing up.

"Someone's not feeling the aster." Robin muttered.

Wally shot up looking at him in horror, oh god Robin knew everything. They all knew, everyone knew everything. At the thought he threw up again, until he was dry heaving nothing.

"Wally it's okay." Flash said.

"Well I guess you guys know what makes me so awesome." He said lamely trying to make a joke.

"Do you always try joke to hide your problems? Change the subject?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Wally you don't have to hide anymore."

"I'm not hiding. I feel fine really." He said giving a false grin.

"You're in denial. You need to figure out a way to work with your problems." Batman said, "You'll be talking with Black Canary-"

"I don't need to talk to anybody and I'm not in denial!" Wally shouted, "I'm fine."

"Wally we don't care." M'gann said softly, hugging him.

Wally pushed her away standing up on shaky legs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Listen Baywatch you can't just pretend it never happened." Artemis snapped.

"You've done it your whole life. You've been pretending like you weren't related to your villain family members."

"I accepted it. You have to get over yourself it happened."

"I killed somebody." Wally shouted gripping his shoulder breathing heavily. "I can't."

"My friend you did not kill her." Kaldur said softly.

"Wally calm down." Hal said gripping his arms.

"I just I never wanted you guys to see any of that. You must be so ashamed of me. I know I am."

Wally pulled away, breathing hard as he began to hyperventilate. He looked around the room at all faces feeling his vision get blurry. He shook his head eyes spotting the zeta beam.

"Flash stop him!" Green Arrow shouted.

Flash lunged at him but Wally dodged running for the Zeta Beam and leaving Mt. Justice.

Everyone stared at the Zeta Beam in shock one thing they had not anticipated was Wally running away because he was ashamed.

_Run, run, run. Just keep running. Don't stop. Keep going. Go to your happy place._

He stopped at in a park in Blue Valley. He hadn't been here since he moved in with Barry and Iris. Making his way over to a large tree in a secluded corner he sat the base wrapping his arms around his knees. How could he face them! They'd treat him differently. Maybe even think he was weak.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Flash asked.

"I don't know." Batman said, typing on the computer screen. "His heat signature trailed across the world multiple times before stopping. He could be anywhere. He also might've changed his outfit."

"We need to find him my kid is missing and is in emotional distress!"

"Flash calm down we'll spread out and find him. Don't worry."

"Don't worry how can I not worry." He shouted, "Green Arrow, you and Red Arrow will search Star City and no I don't give a fuck if you guys don't like to work together. You're gonna work together and help me find my son or I'm gonna vibrate my hands through your balls."

"Whoa." M'gann whispered.

"Told you the Flash can be dangerous. Don't mess with his family." Robin said.

"Superman and Superboy, yes I said it. You two look in Metropolis. Batman and Robin you guys have Gotham. John and Hal you guys are searching Coast City. We'll meet back here in two hours." Flash ordered, he looked around at the standing superheroes, "What are you waiting for. Go! I've already told you what to do! You're wasting time! Wally could be in danger! GO ALREADY!"

All the superheroes jumped and the ones with instructions hurried to leave not wanting to get on the Flash's bad side.

"Captain Marvel you and Zatanna search Fawcett City. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter you'll search Gateway City. Aquaman search Atlantis just in case. Artemis and Aqualad you guys will stay here in Happy Harbor."

The assigned superheroes nodded leaving the room.

"Hawkgirl and Black Canary you'll search Park City. Lastly Miss Martian you'll search Keystone City while I search Central City. I'll get Garrick to help me."

Robin was still there shocking the Flash.

"Why aren't you in Gotham?"

"Catwoman is helping Batman I'm gonna help Miss Martian in Keystone." Robin said.

They watched Flash leave the room, and exchanged glances. The Flash was scary when he was worried about his family.

* * *

Wally curled into a ball. He'd be kicked off the team and Uncle Barry would stop him from being Kid Flash. He was gonna be sick again. He let out a choked sob as he started dry heaving a bit. Why him? He had tried so hard to keep it all hidden. Wally let out another son wiping tears from his face.

"What would you do if everyone knew your deepest darkest secrets?" He asked out loud.

"Accept it, deal with it, but don't hide from it." A voice said behind him.

Wally looked up staring at a boy with ebony black hair, and dark green eyes.

"What?"

"I said accept it, deal with it, but don't hide from it." The boy repeated. "I'm Kyle Rayner."

"Wally West." He mumbled.

"I'll see you around or not." Kyle shrugged walking away.

"Thanks." Wally said mulling the boy's words over in his head. Accept it, deal with it, but don't hide from it. He could do that. Wiping tears from his face Wally stood up.

Accept it, deal with it, but don't hide from it.

"Wally!"

He looked around to see Iris running over and hugging him, "I was so worried. They told me how you ran away and oh gosh. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Aunt Iris." Wally shifted tightening his grip on her and burying his face in her chest ignoring the tears rolling down his face.

"Ssh it's okay." She said running her fingers through his hair. "If anything you should be sorry for your friends. Barry is going crazy trying to find you."

Wally let out a warbled laugh, which quickly turned into a sob.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I use to live in Blue Valley too. I came here every time I was upset and wanted to be alone and I assumed you would too."

"I haven't been here since I was seven." Wally whispered.

"Why did you run?" Iris asked. "

"I wanted to be alone. Everyone knows! Anything I've kept hidden my fears, hopes, they all know! Heck they probably know me better than I know myself. They saw how weak I was. It just gives them more of a reason to hate me."

"Wally." Iris said pulling him out of the hug.

Wally looked down, as he began hyperventilating again, vibrating in place. This was the moment where she kicked him out. Barry would show up and tell him that he couldn't be Kid Flash anymore. His friends would hate him. He started blankly at the floor ignoring the wetness on his cheeks.

"Wally look at me." Iris said, lifting his chin up. She wiped his tears away with her thumbs kissing his forehead. "Nobody is going to hate you and nobody thinks you're weak. It anything you're the strongest man I've ever met. Going through all those hardships in your life and coming out with a smile. Few men could do what you have."

Wally didn't say anything, just wrapping his arms in another embrace, crying hysterically into her chest as his aunt tried to comfort her.

"Wally you're okay!" M'gann shouted flying over and hugging him.

Barry had canceled the search two hours ago saying that Aunt Iris had found Wally and they were both fine. However Wally wasn't up to seeing anybody. That had been two hours ago. Two more hours later and Wally had finally shown up.

The Justice League had all left except for Batman, Black Canary and The Flash.

"Miss me beautiful." Wally grinned.

"Wally."

"What's up Bats. We gotta a mission?"

"No. Doesn't matter if we did you're not allowed to go on missions." Batman said.

"What, why not I've got a clean bill of health!"

"Physically. Not mentally. Until I give my say so you won't be going on any missions. Or patrols." Black Canary.

"What? No! Uncle Barry I'm fine! Honest."

"I'm sorry kid but I don't want to take the risk of having you go on missions when you're not all there. You could endanger yourself or the team."

Wally swallowed heavily, gripping his shoulder tightly. They didn't want him on the team anymore. Barry was taking Kid Flash away from him his one escape in life. How could they do that him. He gripped his shoulder tighter closing his eyes as he felt his throat constrict.

"Wally were not punishing you." Black Canary said, "It's for your own good."

"I smell blood." Connor said bluntly.

He didn't need to open his eyes to know that everyone had turned to him. Instead he clutched at his shoulder ignoring the pangs of pain.

"Wally let go of your shoulder."

"Barry!" He blurted out, "Don't take Kid Flash away from me! I need to be Kid Flash."

"Wally I'm not taking it away-"

"Yes you are. Iris said you wouldn't but you are." He protested tearing his left hand out of his shoulder and pointing it at Barry ignoring the way the others flinched when they saw the blood dripping down his arm.

"You're ill."

"I'm not ill! You have no right! I'll go solo! Kid Flash is all I have. I can't be Wally. Wally is bullied, and weak. Wally is the genius freak with red hair. He's the kid that nobody wants. The kid that murdered his best friend. I can't be just Wally. Wally is no one."

"Wally is someone. Wally is Dick Grayson's best friend. Wally is Roy Harper's little brother." Robin said.

"I need to be Kid Flash. I can't just be Wally. I can't just be Kid Flash. I have to be both. Aunt Iris said I could."

"Okay." Barry said grabbing Wally's hands so he couldn't hurt himself. "You can stay Kid Flash. But you'll be helping the team at base. Sending them intel when they need it, and you can still patrol with me but no going on missions until Black Canary says so."

"Ok." Wally nodded, "I can do that. Are you sure, you're not mad."

"Nobody is mad at you." Batman stated. "I apologize for attempting to take your source of comfort away from you."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have overreacted."

"That's something we have to work on you've got to stop blaming yourself." Black Canary said.

Wally shrugged glancing around the room. "You know I never got to enjoy a beach day. I kinda wanna have one before I get locked up."

"Wall-" Barry started but he was cut off by M'gann's squeal.

"We totally should. Artemis missed it too. This is great! Maybe we can get Roy to come."

"Yeah if he's not too busy banging my sister."

"You'd think he'd have better taste."

"Hey-actually you know I agree with you."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your sister."

Wally grinned his arm moving to clutch his shoulder _a nervous habit_ when a hand grabbed his own. He looked to see Artemis gripping his hand giving him a gentle smile. Wally pursued his lips, giving her a tentative smile back. Maybe...maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**So this chapter is a little on the short side but I didn't want to cram everything into one last chapter.**

**FYI Wally is not crazy reason he freaked out is because being Kid Flash is like that blanket you've had since you were three and being without it even if you won't admit it is like dying.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I put four cameos of other superheroes in this chapter but you guys will only get three the fourth one is a doozie. Wally is my boat I support him with almost anybody I'm even growing to like Artemis. Well anyway here's the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Also thanks to all my reviewers who have been with me since the beginning. You know who you are. Seriously seeing those review alerts really inspired me to finish this to the best of my abilities. I'm actually a little sad now that it's done.**

**Check out my poll on my page and let me know which story I should start on next.**

* * *

"Hey Aqualad what do you say we go practice a little sparring?" Wally suggested, he was bored. Despite the fact that he got to stay Kid Flash and help out his uncle on patrols he didn't really do anything. His uncle took care of all potential dangers before he could blink and Wally was stuck on getting cats out of trees duty. After he had fallen one time Barry had silently declared climbing trees to dangerous and now the most action he got was placing handcuffs on apprehended criminals.

"I do not think that would be wise. You should rest." Aqualad said calmly.

Wally clenched his fists, that was another thing he hated. His team seemed to think that he was fragile like one little push would break him. They'd been treating him like a baby even Artemis and Robin.

"How about you Supey? Wanna see if you can catch the fastest boy alive."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aqualad discreetly shaking his head.

Not waiting for Superboy's answer he turned to Artemis. "What do ya say Missy? Me, you alone in the training room." He wiggled his eyebrows grinning at her.

"No thanks."

Wally frowned that comment should have had her in a rage he'd even made use of the nickname she hated.

"Fine." Wally muttered stalking away, "I see how it is."

"Where are you going?"

"To my room or am I not allowed to that either. Is it too dangerous for me to walk by myself now?"

He heard someone take a sharp intake of breath. "Wally it's not like that."

"Apparently it is." He snapped not turning around, "Save it I don't wanna hear it."

* * *

Kid Flash: Fail

"Okay hit the showers." Black Canary ordered she had wiped the floor with all of them today but not as much as Kid Flash.

She eyed his teammates noting how they weren't snickering or teasing him about the fact that he had gotten his ass handed to him badly. That was a problem. Judging by the grim expression on Wally's face he'd noticed it too.

"You've realized the problem as well correct." A voice hissed in her ear.

"Yes. We've got to figure out to rectify this situation."

"What situation? What's the problem?" Barry asked, Batman and Black Canary had called him here to watch his nephew train and he hadn't noticed anything strange.

"Wally has lost all his self-confidence if he had any to begin with." Black Canary said. "The way the team has been treating him isn't helping either. Didn't you notice that he was moving slower than usual?"

Barry shrugged, "Not really he's always been slower than me."

"Another reason. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose Barry but your constant comments about him not being as fast as you could've have put a mental block on his powers. Not to mention you're treating him like an invalid."

"What I still let him patrol with me! Bats has him cooped up in here when the team goes on missions."

"Doing something useful. What does he do when he goes on patrol with you? Nothing. He just stands there. You care Barry I get it but your over protectiveness is only hindering the boy."

"Look you don't tell me how to raise my kid and I won't tell you how to raise yours. That goes for you too Dinah." Barry said leaving the room.

"So what do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. Barry is right, Wally is his son and protégé and has the right to train him however he wants. The team won't stop babying him until Barry does."

"You and me on the other hand will continue to treat him the same way we did before all this happened."

"Precisely. He has yet to attend any sessions with you. Is he prepared to go back into battle? Missions?"

"J'onn scoped his head when he was sleeping. He's just afraid of us being ashamed or angry with him. I was informed that all of those negative feelings come from an incident with a girl named-"

"Anita Fite."

"How..." Black Canary trailed off with a shake of her head, "Yes she seems to be the root of his insecurities. If we find her-"

"She's dead." Batman said bluntly, "Did you know when Wally was younger he could vibrate his molecules through walls. He only did it once before he met Barry. Anita died in the process. Witnessing her death and believing himself to be the cause if her death and Barry's unintentional belittling has given him a mental block on his powers. He's nowhere as advanced as he was when he was seven."

"So what about Anita? What do we about her?"

"There's nothing we can do. He has to get over her death himself. We can however allow him to go on missions again."

"Will Barry approve?"

"Wally will be happy to hear the news."

"So I'm guessing that's a no."

* * *

"Wally stay here!" Flash demanded.

"But I can help!"

"Stay here." Flash shouted running towards the burning building.

Wally watched him go a frown on his face what was the point of being Kid Flash if he couldn't help people? He stood there waiting, watching as his uncle ran in and out of the building bringing people with him.

"Flash my grandfather he's on the tenth floor."

"I'm on it ma'am!"

An officer grabbed his arm, "That building is going to collapse any second now!"

"Then I better get on it!" He shouted running in the building.

"Flash wait, my daughter she's on the fifteenth floor!" A woman called out.

It was too late Barry hadn't heard her and when he came out it'd be too late. Making his decision he put on his goggles running towards the lady.

"Don't worry I'll save your daughter." He said firmly before running into the burning inferno.

Barry came out a few seconds later handing the old man to the paramedics. There that was everybody. He looked around for his nephew frowning when he didn't find him. Maybe he went home.

He turned to a cop, "Have you seen Kid Flash?"

"Yeah he just ran in there to help rescue some woman's daughter."

Barry stared in horror at the burning building he'd go in but having two speedsters in an unstable building was nothing but trouble. All he could so was wait.

Running into the building Wally realized two things: one he had no idea what room the girl was in and two he didn't know her name. He'd have to go through every room and check every nook and cranny if he wanted to find her and he was going to find her.

Wally ran into another room, "Hello?" He scanned the room, eyes watering from all the smoke. This was the last room on the floor if she wasn't in here it meant he missed her. He'd have to go recheck all the rooms again. He coughed, as he got ready to leave the room when he saw a sliver of pink. He ran over seeing an unconscious girl in bright pink pajamas. He picked her up tucking her in his arms.

"I knew someone would come." She coughed.

Wally nodded shifting her in one arm, moving the other one and making a small tornado to clear the smoke away from them. He briefly wondered how she was still conscious but that wasn't his priority right now.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What's your name?"

"Toni."

"Okay Toni I'm gonna get you out of here. It'll be bumpy so keep your eyes close and hold on tight. Can you do this for me."

Toni nodded biting her lip.

"Don't worry." Wally said looking around, the little oxygen he had created was being destroyed by the flames.

A loud crumbling sound was heard and a few seconds later the ceiling came down in front of the door.

Wally cursed looking around he was not gonna let another kid die on watch. He coughed inhaling a large puff of smoke and looked down Toni had passed out already. Most casualties in fires were from smoke inhalation not the fire itself.

He backed up trapped along the wall and swallowed loudly as he began to vibrate. It was a stretch but of he could run and vibrate through the walls he could make it outside. Another crack and a support beam came down barely missing him. Making his decision Wally vibrated going as fast as he could a look of determination etched on his features.

_Don't stop, don't stop keep going. Run, vibrate don't look back and suddenly he was falling_.

Wally tucked into himself preventing Toni from getting hurt as he landed on the ground outside the apartment rolling and tumbling to the ground. He let a loud whoop as he sat up he had done it; he had vibrated right out the fifteenth floor. Sure falling fifteenth stories and rolling down a hill had hurt like a bitch but he had vibrated through the walls.

Looking at the kid in his arms he swirled his fingers pointing at her nose and mouth sending a burst of air in them.

Toni let out a snort coughing out a puff of smoke but stayed asleep. Wally looked at her satisfied she still might need a mask later on but he had gotten a lot of the smoke out. He stood up on shaky feet frowning he could have sworn he heard a snap in one of his feet when he landed on the ground. In fact he realized he didn't feel hurt at all. Wally stared at the palm in his hand watching as the cuts and nicks healed before his eyes he's never healed this fast before. He wondered if Anita would be mad that he saved another girl but couldn't save her. No. She'd be happy for him. She'd want him to live his life not to blame himself for death and wonder what would have been. He chuckled soberly Anita would probably beat him up for stressing about it all these years.

A chrysanthemum flew info the air, Anita's favorite flower, flying around him before floating up into the sky. For the first time in years he felt light and free.

The building twenty feet away from him crumbled and he jumped. Wally had forgotten about the girl he had saved. Shifting her in his arms he smiled better go return her to her mother before she went frantic. Wally took one last look at the girl in his arms frowning was her skin glowing sliver. He rubbed his eyes and the glow was gone.

"I just must be hungry. All that smoke couldn't have been good either." He said before running back.

Barry could only watch in horror as the building came crumbling down. Wally oh god why Wally? If he had just stayed but he ran because he told him to stay.

A few feet away a woman was mumbling about it being all her fault that she had killed two kids.

A cop gripped his shoulder, "Flash I'm sor-"

"Shut up."

Wally had left him, and it was all his fault...

"Toni! You're okay!"

Barry looked up to see Wally handing a child off to her mother and felt his heart implode. Wally was here he was okay. Standing there filled with flesh and blood not dead and standing right in front of him.

"I'm sorry I left without permission but I couldn't just do nothing. You didn't hear the lady yell about her kid and I did."

Barry cut him off pulling him into his arms, "I don't care. I'm just glad you're okay. If anything I'm sorry for trying to keep you from being who you are. You're a hero and I can't help but worry but stopping you will only put you a greater risk."

"So you're not mad I ran off."

"No if you hadn't that child would be dead. You wouldn't be the Wally I know if you hadn't run off."

"Awesome! Inthat case I vibratedmy moleculesthrough the walls. It was so cool andmyspeedhealing wentlikesuperfast."

Barry ruffled his hair as his kid went in and out of speed talk. "You can tell me and Iris when we got home. Until then race ya!" He shouted taking off.

"Hey no fair! Cheater." Wally shouted chasing after him.

He looked backed shock to discover Wally gaining on him quickly it was only a matter of time before he passed him. Wally really would be the fastest man alive.

* * *

"This is a disaster heavy on the dis." Robin muttered.

Batman had sent then on a mission to gain intel on some new illegal drug. Somebody had joined Venom with Velocity 9 to create a new super drug. They had managed to gain intel and destroy most of the produce but had been captured by a man on the drug. He called himself Godzilla.

They were now trapped in a row of cells in a building that was set to explode. When; they didn't know. What they did know however, was that they were trapped; apparently the man had done his research. M'gann and Kaldur were trapped in a cell with the bars coated in some spry of chemical that would burst into flames of touched with water. They hadn't believed him and had just about fainted from the heat.

Connor was in a glass cell that would cause the bomb to off in less then ten seconds if broken. After seeing what had happened to M'gann and Kaldur he didn't want to take that chance. He may have been invulnerable but his friends were not.

Artemis and Robin were trapped in joint cages lacking their equipment after a thorough pat down.

Wally was in a metal room, with metal bonds wrapped around his wrists and legs. Seeing as he could create enough friction to burn off rope bonds.

They could all see each other from their own cells and were trying to figure a way out.

"That dude took all of my gadgets even the bobby pin I keep in my shoe!" Artemis snarled.

"I could vibrate my molecules through the bonds."

"Do not strain yourself my friend." Kaldur said weakly.

Wally rolled his eyes he was getting really tired or them thinking he was weak or invalid. If Barry could get over it so could they. With that in mind he began vibrating his body.

"KF stop you're just gonna hurt yourself." Robin shouted before drawing back as Wally shot him a fierce glare.

Wally glared at him inwardly smirking when he took an involuntary step backwards and began moving faster. He had done it once he could do it again.

The metal bonds fell through his wrists and ankles falling on the floor.

"KF-"

"Robin shut up." He snapped, getting tired of people trying to baby him. He walked up to the door of his cell vibrating himself through it.

"Go contact the League." Artemis shouted

Wally held in a growl tuning out the advice of his friend. They were just trying to be helpful. Instead he ran to Kaldur and M'gann's cell putting out the fire with the mini tornados he created with his arms.

Ignoring the pain in his hands Wally grabbed two melted metal bars pulling them out wards. When he had made a decent enough part he reached in dragging his two scorched teammates out.

When it came to Robin's and Artemis' cell he gripped the bars vibrating his hands until it melted and pulled them apart making a big enough space for them to walk through.

"Thanks KF still should have called the Justice League."

"I can look and take care of myself." He hissed.

"I hear ticking." Superboy said.

"The bomb." Wally said. "Where's it coming from?"

"Three floors down."

"Got it. Superboy I'm gonna go get the bomb. You need to break the glass and get M'gann and Kaldur to safety. Robin and Artemis you guys need to get out of here too."

"Are you crazy! Look take me with you and I can help disarm the bomb."

Wally merely raised an eyebrow before running towards the basement. Three stories down that was no problem he was faster than before. Ignoring the gnawning tell of hunger in his stomach he ran faster, grabbing the bomb as he heard glass break somewhere.

Vibrate through the wall check. He was outside now. Awesome! He spun around as quickly as possible just managing to let go just as it exploded the resulting blast sending him flying through the air and tumbling to the ground. He was skidding across the ground when he hit something solid. Wally reached up touching his head that was gonna hurt. He had hit a tree and now he had a headache not to mention that his rush of adrenaline was gone his stomach hurt. A quick little nap wouldn't hurt anybody.

* * *

That was two weeks ago after his friends had found him unconscious the overprotective ness seemed to increase almost tenfold. Lucky for him Barry had gotten over that phase. Wally was just trying not to snap his friends they were just looking out for him but it was starting it get it in his nerves.

Wally trudged into the kitchen grabbing a carton of milk when it was lifted out of his hand.

"Let me help. You shouldn't strain yourself." M'gann said.

"I can lift a carton of milk." He said through clenched teeth.

"I just wanna help."

Wally ignored her taking a deep breath grabbing a knife and other materials to make a sandwich, when the knife was taken out his hand.

"Allow me my friend." Kaldur said.

Wally twitched ever so slightly instead grabbing a glass cup from the cabinet when that was snatched out of his hand, he stared incredulously at the offender.

"I got this bro. Just relax."

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! You guys are driving me crazy! I can pour my own goddamn glass of milk. I can make a fucking sandwich and I most certainly can carry a carton of milk!"

"Wally they're..we just wanna help." Artemis said.

"Stop trying to help! You guys didn't do any of this before you saw my memories. Stop treating me like an invalid! Go back to treating me the way you guys did before. I'm still the same old Wally. I'm not a little kid. Either treat me like I'm your teammate or don't come near me at all." He finished walking away from the room.

"About time." Batman muttered.

"Did you know he beat me in practice today. Well for a second at least." Black Canary stated.

"He can also vibrate through solid materials now."

"Tell him he has one mandatory talk session with me."

* * *

"How do you feel?"

Wally stared at her from his place on the green armchair across from her. He pursued his lips as he thought about her question.

"Well?"

"I don't feel anything. It sounds weird but I feel fine. I just I feel content."

"So you've worked past any hidden issues you may have had."

"Well mostly I just feel like maybe you guys would be ashamed at how weak I acted in my memories." He said shuffling his hands.

Black Canary stood up standing up and holding out her hand. Wally stared up at her with a confused look and grabbed the hand and with a jerk found himself in a tight hug.

"Your past doesn't matter. The people who count would never be ashamed of your past. Always remember that."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Wally, we just wanna say were sorry for babying you." M'gann said carefully, "We were just worried."

"I know, and I'm sorry for lashing out at you guys like that."

"We deserved it though. We shouldn't have treated you any differently after seeing your memories."

"I thought maybe you guys were ashamed of me or something."

Artemis walked over to him looking him in the eyes before slapping him in the head.

"Ow what the hell Arty?"

"Idiot! We'd never be ashamed of you. You're such a drama king Baywatch."

"Someone's not feeling the aster." Robin said wrapping an arm around his shoulder, KF really was shorter than they realized.

Wally snickered shoving Robin away from him, "Dude you have of to stop with that. You know aster is a flower right?"

Robin spluttered his mouth dropping open, "What! No way!"

Wally grinned happy that his friends were treating him like a friend again.

_!*!_

It was a bit weird for the members of Young Justice to get use to Wally. The shy, insecure side of Kid Flash. He kept up the ruse of blundering idiot as Kid Flash to have the element of surprise against villains. Back at the mountain however he was his insecure somewhat loud self.

Instead of flirting with Artemis and M'gann he blushed and rambled conversations on end.

Robin would've teased him if it didn't work. The girls thought it was adorable and now went out of their way to make him blush. It actually turned into a competition on who could make him blush more and eventually Rocket, and Zatanna got into it.

Maybe he should try that at school when he was around Bette and Barbara...nah they knew him to well for that to work...then again...

* * *

"I'll see you guys later." Wally waved.

Even though James and Hartley didn't go to the same school as him he found friends in Victor Stone, Kori Anders and Rachel Roth. Victor was the popular star senior quarterback who was into auto mechanics and technology him and Robin would get along great. Then again maybe not they were both stubborn and liked to be in charge. Kori was a preppy redheaded cheerleader with lime green eyes now that he thought about it she reminded him a lot of M'gann. She was energetic and curious about life as M'gann was. She was like an alien sometimes completely lost to everyday terms and objects. Rachel was a quiet girl with sarcastic wit, the only person in the school who have him a run for his money when it came to grades. He often wondered how she became friends with Vic and Kori considering that they were so loud and she was so quiet.

"Bye Wally!" Kori shouted, waving energetically she was so happy it looked like she was floating. Rachel gave him a small smile and Victor nodded his head.

He turned and promptly bumped into a girl sending both her stuff crashing to the ground.

"Sorry." He muttered looking up at the girl. She was beautiful from what he could tell he didn't see her face. She also looked to be a type of Asian maybe Korean.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

The girl looked up and she was gorgeous. Long dark hair, and sparkling, shimmering, flickering, brown eyes.

"Anita." He whispered

"What?"

"What!"

This wasn't Anita, this was a completely different girl minus the eyes. Anita was dead and for the second time in his life he was completely at ease with that.

"Are you always this articulate?" She smirked.

And she was a Disney fan he had found his soul mate.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean I'm hi." Wally blushed feeling his cheeks turn red, "I mean I'm Wally West."

He stood up, giving her a hand up and handing her books to her.

The girl giggled tossing her dark hair back. "I'm Linda Park. Well nice to meet you Wally." She said.

"You too Linda." He whispered watching her go.

Linda Park.

He had just fallen in love. Utterly, desperately, hopelessly, in love with her. She was beautiful. Perfect. Amazing. Spectacular.

_Linda Park_


End file.
